The Best In You
by colormyheartred
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan oneshots I've written from tumblr, ranging from modern AU to Daddy!Killian.
1. never could be sweeter than with you

**prompt: CS + jumping on the bed fluff (which somehow turned into CS being complete children together in their new home oops)**

* * *

 **never could be sweeter than with you**

She's fairly certain there's just something about being in a place she can call her _home_ that makes her just a little happier than anything else.

Finally getting an apartment away from her parents and newborn brother is probably one of her greatest life accomplishments, if she's going to go so far as to assign a title to the apartment with a water view.

One perk to not having to worry about functioning around her parents is that she can do whatever she wants.

For instance, she can go take a shower at five thirty when she gets back from the station, and then she can open up the fridge, pull out a tube of cookie dough, and sit on the counter while she contemplates the rest of her evening, instead of sitting through a meal with her parents and then trying to keep out of their hair and not get annoyed with the same stories she's heard for the past few years she's known them.

Henry's sometimes home when she gets back from work and they have dinner and sit in front of the TV for a while before going their separate ways. It's nice, being a mom to a good kid like Henry.

And it feels like it did in New York, except for one huge difference: Killian lives with them.

He was an easy sell, especially with True Loves Kiss under their belts and a few months of dating out of the way.

He's neat and organized, constantly cleaning up after she and Henry when they leave things out or put things in the wrong places. He does it all without making even a little quip, something she finds incredibly sweet.

Killian enjoys spending most of his time at home with she and Henry, which is especially nice, because he's warm and he carries her to bed if she falls asleep while they're watching Star Wars for the umpteenth time. He likes to make dinner for them sometimes, too, which always results in her making sure they get to bed a little earlier than usual so she can properly thank him.

Sometimes, when Henry goes to stay with Regina and Robin for the week, she and Killian tend to be a little more cavalier in what they do in their home.

He has her pinned up against the door almost immediately some days, while others, they both just want to get into the shower, eat, and sleep.

On this particular day, they emerge from the bathroom together and head to the kitchen. His hand is on her hip and she's feeling light, reaching up to kiss at his jaw, brushing her nose against his cheek as they stand in front of the fridge.

"I want cookies. Do you want cookies?" she says suddenly, wrenching herself out of his hold to pull open the fridge.

He takes a breath, a lazy smile permanently on his lips, and reaches up to thread his hand through his hair.

"Sweets for dinner, Swan?"

"Hey, it's our place." Emma tosses back, lifting her eyebrows playfully. "Our rules."

He winks in response and her toes curl a little as she opens up the fridge to remove the tube of ready-made dough.

When she has the cookies in the oven, she turns to him, lifting her eyebrows. "What now? Do you want to watch TV or play Henry's XBOX or…"

Killian shrugs as he sways toward her, his lips downturning as he tilts his head a bit. "Or we could go check something in the bedroom."

"Oh? What's there to check up there?"

He smirks wildly. "I dunno… perhaps the bed could use some _testing_."

Emma's teeth bite down on her lower lip and she narrows her eyes slightly at him. "Race you up there."

As soon as her words are out, she's taking off, running as fast as she can toward the stairway. Killian is hot on her trail, the laughter bubbling from his lips contagious as they race to the master bedroom.

When they arrive, she's breathless, but she jumps up onto the bed, holding her hands up, prepared to fend him off, as she watches him from below.

He joins her, much to her surprise, and she widens her eyes, laughing louder, happier, as they end up both bouncing on the bed, ruining Killian's neat and tidy bed making, pillows crashing to the floor as she tries to avoid being pinched in the side when he reaches out for her.

She ends up slipping on _something_ and her body crashes down, Killian's coming shortly after when her leg gets caught in between his.

He groans and she breathlessly chuckles.

"I don't think jumping on the bed is a very _adult_ thing to do." He tells her coyly.

She laughs and takes a hand to his hair, sliding it down to his cheek, giving it a gentle pat. "It's our place."

"Our rules," he teases with a roll of his eyes. "Aye. You've mentioned."

His hand finds her hip and she kisses him slowly, pressing her forehead to his after.

"I don't even remember the last time I jumped on the bed." She tells him softly. "You're like… five hundred, right? Jumping around on the bed must seem so childish to you."

Killian snorts and when she pulls away, he rolls his eyes at her again. "I'm not _that_ old, Swan. And anyway, if we're bringing up our pasts, what about you almost marrying that monkey?"

She groans, rolling onto her back. "God, will you ever let that go?"

"Nope," he pops is 'p' and laughs softly. "And I don't think jumping on the bed is childish. It's quite fun. We should do it more often."

Emma tosses her head to the side, and staring at him now has her thinking about how much she loves him, how he smiles at her, all lopsided and sweet, and how his eyes shine at her like she's _everything_ and then some.

Killian is the first of them to make any real movement, pulling himself up over her, his knees on either side of her hips. She looks up at him, smirking a little at him while her fingers grab at his necklace as it hangs down.

"Hey," she murmurs.

He moves in to kiss her and she takes one hand to clutch at his damp hair.

"Hello, love," he speaks against her lips. One more kiss and then he's hovering above again, tilting his head in thought. "You know what else would be fun to do?"

Emma can't help but smile. "What?"

"Henry and I have this game we play sometimes downstairs on the hardwood floor-"

She arches an eyebrow as her toes wiggle in her socks. "Race you down there?"

He lifts his eyebrows and grins mischievously, then they're both fumbling off of the bed, racing down to the living room, sock racing and eating cookies with Netflix playing in the background, kissing each other senseless in between it all, until they both get too tired to do anything else and end up collapsed on the floor.

This _home_ thing, she thinks when she wakes up to find that Killian has carried her to bed, his dark head of hair all but in her nose, is pretty great.


	2. home is whenever i'm with you

**prompt: captain cobra fluff (feat. captain cobra swan, because I cannot help it)**

* * *

 **home is whenever i'm with you  
**

The diner is usually at its least busy after seven at night. So, Killian meets Henry there a few times a week, ducking into the back corner booth with a cocked eyebrow and a wry grin.

"So tell me, Henry," he leans in a little, "what new modern day feats do you have to teach me tonight?"

Henry grins widely, holding up in front of him a grocery bag. "Today, you're going to learn the wonders of _candy_."

Killian watches as Henry dumps out the bag, a smattering of rectangular shaped packages hitting the table loudly. They both look at the piles of _candy_ , and he tries to make a connection to what they might be back in the Enchanted Forest. He knows Henry likes candy, because the lad talks about it quite a bit, and sometimes he notices him chewing away at a chocolate bar. Chocolate, at least, is something he can relate to.

"Did you bring me back my Iron Man comic?"

"Oh!" Killian reaches into his jacket and removes the scrolled up paper novel to put on the table.

"What'd you think?" Henry chirps, smiling as he takes his comic back. He stuffs it into the backpack beside him.

"He's… certainly different than Captain America and Thor. I liked his wit."

Henry bobs his head, smiling widely. "I figured you'd like him. He's kind of the pirate of super heroes. He does what he wants and he's really good at it."

Killian chuckles. "Aye. I did notice quite a bit of that."

Henry tears open a package and hands it to him. "Okay, Killian. This is a Snickers bar. Peanuts on the inside with chocolate and caramel and something called nougat. We don't have to get into specifics, though. It's just really good."

Killian takes the bar from the lad and takes a bite of the chocolate bark.

Henry is already chatting again as he decides Snickers are indeed very good. "So, did you figure out the message I sent you last night?"

Killian sets the bar down on the table and removes his talking device from his pocket.

He scans over the cryptic words again. " _Laughing out loud_ ," Killian reads, glancing at the boy for affirmation. "I was _just kidding_. _Talk to you later_."

Henry's face brightens as he nods. "Yep. You're getting good at this, Killian. Have you tried sending anything to my mom?"

Killian grimaces, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I'm ready to decipher what she might respond with."

Henry hums. He tears open another package. "Okay, well, this is called Skittles. They're fruity and awesome. Here, hold out your hand."

Killian does and Henry pours out a few tiny brightly colored circular rocks. "What the hell is this?"

Henry laughs. "Trust me. They're good."

He gives the lad a wary look as he pops them into his mouth. After giving them a few seconds, he nods. "Those were… interesting. Don't think I'd want to try them again."

Henry frowns. "I guess they're not for everyone. Okay." He pulls out his notebook and flips it open. "What did you watch this week?"

Killian takes a breath. "I believe it was called _Star Wars_ , yes?"

Henry grins. "Awesome!" He scribbles off a title from the list. "What did you think?"

"I liked it," Killian smiles. "That space pirate was my favorite."

"Mine too," Henry agrees. "Tonight you should watch the second one."

Killian furrows his brow. "There's more?"

Henry bobs his head. "Yeah. There's six of them. But, some people don't like the last three. They were made first."

It confuses Killian to no end as Henry continues to explain, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Well, how about we talk about new finds. Anything funky you don't understand?" Henry offers.

Hook thinks for a moment. "Erm… I came across something called Faced Book while I was on the magical box."

The boy's expression lifts. He laughs. "I think you mean _Face_ book. And it's the Internet on your computer. I keep trying to tell you."

Killian shrugs. "It's still bloody confusing."

"I know. That's why we're waiting to tackle that until you get texting down." Henry grins at him as he breaks open another package. "These are Reese's. You'll like them. They're chocolate and peanut butter."

Killian nods. He and Henry have similar tastes when it comes to chocolate and peanut butter. Peanut butter had only been introduced to him a few weeks ago, but he can't quite ever get enough of it. "Ah."

As Killian bites in on the circular disc, the chime to the diner tinkles and he finds himself staring at Emma, who meets his eyes with a tilt of her head. She comes to the side of the table and looks between them, at the stack of candy on the table.

"What's going on here? Having secret sugar meetings without me?"

Killian swallows and shakes his head. "No, quite the contrary, love. We were waiting for you."

Emma gives him a look, but he slides over and she joins him in his side of the booth. She meets him for a greeting kiss, quick and habitual. Killian doesn't miss the look Henry gives them out of the corner of his eye, a smile curving on his lips as Emma licks hers.

"Oh, I get it," she announces, smiling over at Henry. "How long has this been going on?"

"What?" Henry asks innocently.

She narrows her eyes as she looks at Killian again, then quirks her brow. "Only a few weeks. He's been teaching me things so I can get better… adapted."

Emma's gaze softens and she drops her shoulders. "Oh. I didn't realize you were having a hard time."

"Well, some things come naturally, but I still have trouble with tiny details." Killian tosses his hand at Henry. "Your lad has been quite the teacher, Swan. You should be proud of him."

Henry beams when Emma turns to face him. "What's the lesson tonight?"

The teenager straightens out and shows her the candy. "Every time we meet, we talk about one new food, Killian tells me about one new movie he watched, and we go over terminologies that he isn't sure about. Tonight, we have candy, which reminds me, Killian, you need to try…" Henry plucks up a red package and undoes it before handing it to him. "A Kit Kat. Break it in two first."

Killian does as he's told and bites into it, humming in approval. "They're all very interesting."

Henry nods. "I figured you'd like them." He looks down at his backpack. "Okay, so here's your reading for this week. It's called Harry Potter. You'll probably like it better than that book of classics you read the other week. This one has magic in it."

Henry sets a novel on the table and Killian takes it, running his fingers over the pages before nodding. "Alright. I'll give it a go."

"Awesome." Henry grins. He looks down at the candy and then at Emma. "Want some candy, Mom?"

She looks thoughtful for a few moments before she reaches in and grabs a packet. "M&Ms are my favorite." She pours more of the rock shaped objects onto the table and takes some to her lips.

"Are those the same as those… Skittles?"

"No," Henry and Emma both say together. The table erupts into laughter after a beat and Killian takes some to try.

"Oh, they're _chocolate_. I see."

Emma hums. "Yes, and they're the best."

He sits back and listens to the animated chatter, a warm feeling slipping into his chest. His arm goes around Emma's waist and she leans a little into him as Henry talks about his week in class, about lasses he's interested in- he only admits it on a blush after much teasing from the two of them- and it feels _right_.

If there's one term he doesn't need help deciphering in this realm, it's the feeling he has in his chest. It's love. It's family. It's home.


	3. little hands, the world is yours

**prompt: Emma and Killian dropping their daughter off at her first day of Kindergarten (feat. Killian with their eldest child, who is about five, holding her/him over her/his siblings crib and explaining how the baby can't play with them yet)**

* * *

 **little hands, the world is yours  
**

It's simpler in the early morning hours, standing in the nursery, cradling the wee lad to his chest, humming as he holds a bottle to his lips.

He's been restless for the past week and it's not because his son requires attention so often throughout the night. It's quite the contrary, actually. His son is of the quieter variety and he tends to barely even fuss when he needs anything of any nature.

Killian focuses his attention on feeding the half asleep boy in his arms, watching as his tiny lids fall and his lips part. He sighs and heads toward the rocking chair, having a seat so he can sing him into sleep.

It's something he's become quite talented at. Early morning feedings, especially now, are something he's become accustomed to. Patterns are cursedly very easy to fall into.

"I thought I heard you," a soft voice draws his attention to the doorframe and he pulls on a smile.

"Sorry for waking you, Swan."

She shakes her head, a smile riding her lips as well as she enters the room with her arms folded to her chest. "It's fine. I miss hearing you sing lullabies."

Killian drops his gaze to his son, finding him well asleep, and he sighs deeply as he rises again. He puts the boy into his crib, pulling the blanket over his form, taking his fingers over his thick brown head of hair.

"He's such a good boy," Emma remarks, moving to stand beside him. Her arm goes around his waist and he straightens, wrapping his arm around her before kissing the top of her head. "He reminds me a lot of you already."

They're both staring at the sleeping boy in the crib, and he focuses on the rise and fall of his small chest, the way his little fingers curl into his palm, how his nose emits a noise. He's still so small, still so innocent, without any fears or cares.

It feels like just yesterday he was born, but it's already been a few months and it's all catching up to Killian now.

"Come on, Daddy," Emma whispers, her grip on his side tightening. "We have to get up in a few hours."

Killian groans a little and swallows, turning around with his wife so they can head toward their bedroom.

..

"Daddy! Papa!"

He's ripped into life again and he inhales sharply, his eyes wide.

His little girl is bouncing by the side of his bed, her smile wider than he's ever seen it, probably, and she's still wearing the pajamas he'd helped her into the night before.

And it all comes back in waves. He's overwhelmed with emotion, seeing her _so_ excited, tugging at the comforter of the bed, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

Killian fakes confusion, narrowing his eyes at her, trying to play it off as if this day isn't bothering him one iota. "What is it, little love?"

She giggles, reaching for his hand. "Come on, Papa! It's almost time for school!"

He manages to smile, though it's a close thing, and he tosses his hand toward the open bedroom door. Emma is long gone. He supposes she must be up, in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Well, give me a minute, little one. I've got to get dressed."

She rolls her eyes in a way that reminds him _so_ much of Emma and he feels his heart clenching tight.

He's not ready to let go of her yet. It's been five years of getting to be with her every day, getting to play with her and teach her things, getting to talk to her and hear her giggles bouncing off of the walls.

And now she's starting school, so that means it's all going to be over soon, and he doesn't think he can handle it.

"Okay, Daddy. But please _hurry_!"

His daughter scampers out of the bedroom and he closes his eyes, pressing his hand over them, thinking that maybe lying in bed will delay the inevitable.

It's funny that now that he's been long since away from the damnation that is Neverland, all he wants to do is return, to keep his daughter at this age, where she's sweet and gives him sloppy kisses and cuddles with him before bedtime.

He does get up, begrudgingly, and when he reaches the kitchen, he finds Emma busily packing up their daughter's backpack, while the little Mini Swan sits at the table, her hair tied up into two ponytails on the sides of her head, happily munching on her breakfast.

"Good morning, Daddy," Emma says, and he knows she's very well in tuned to him, because she has a teasing little smirk on her lips.

"Morning," he sighs. He pulls out his chair at the table and sits, turning to his little girl.

She's _so_ big. Much bigger than his son is, and it _isn't fair._ It all happened too quickly and he doesn't want to let her go.

He props his chin up on his hand as his elbow presses into the table and his daughter looks up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" she asks.

Killian shakes his head, dropping his hand into his lap as he raises his eyebrows. "Do you know that pirates are allowed to tickle princesses when they're growing up too quickly?"

Her eyes widen and she squeaks when his hand pinches at her side teasingly. Her giggles are loud and Emma just smiles when he glances over at her.

"Does it help them stay young?" Emma asks.

He drops his hand and his smile, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, no. I've yet to find the Fountain of Youth, despite being the best captain in all of the realms."

His daughter laughs as she munches on her cereal.

It takes her twenty minutes to finish her breakfast and when she's done, he takes her upstairs to help him prepare her baby brother for leaving the house.

Killian hoists her into the air and holds her up above the crib so she can look down at the lad, who blinks and kicks his legs. "When can I play with him?"

It isn't the first time she's asked and he wonders if she's only doing it to humor him.

"Soon enough, he'll be walking," Killian sighs, and he knows it's true. He's holding proof of that in his arms. "And he'll be excited to go to school, just like you."

He sets her back down on the floor beside him and she looks up at him, tilting her head. "Really?"

He hums.

She looks over at the crib again. "It's nicer when he's small, Papa. I like him as a baby."

Killian chuckles, his heart squeezing tighter still. "As do I, little love."

..

It takes them quite a bit of time to get out of the house and on the way to school, but they eventually are, and Emma's got the baby in that contraption that keeps him against her chest while they walk down the sidewalk of Main Street together.

His daughter is holding his hand, skipping a little, and she grins up at him when they reach her classroom door inside of the school.

"Daddy, I'm so excited."

Killian kneels down so he's at her eye level, takes both of her hands into his, and smiles softly at her. "Just… be yourself, darling. I love you, and Mummy and Liam love you. You'll be absolutely _brilliant._ I know you will."

She smiles, cocking her head onto her shoulder, her dimples popping out of her cheeks. "I love you too, Daddy."

He feels tears burning at the back of his eyes, but he rejects them, holding his arms open for her to step into. She does, her little arms going around his neck, and he breathes her in deep, trying to remember that she's not suddenly going to warp into a full-blown teenager while she's at school.

When she steps back, he leans in and kisses her forehead. "Be good."

"I will," she grins. She bounces over to Emma and wraps her arms around her legs. "Bye bye, Mommy. See you later!"

"Okay," Emma chuckles. "I love you."

"Love you too," the girl at his knee chirps.

He stares at her, in her navy blue dress with the yellow bow wrapped around her middle, white anchors adorning it preciously.

She blinks up at them with her big beautiful blue eyes and for some reason, all he can see is his baby girl, the one he'd held in the hospital room, so fresh and red, squeaking and crying.

As she goes into her classroom, Killian steps to the side with his wife, tears that were once burning in his eyes now leaking free.

"Oh, Killian," Emma teases, bumping him in the hip. "Are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," he insists, shaking his head. "I've just got something in my eye."

Emma smiles and reaches for his hand, easily tangling their fingers. "She has to grow up sometime."

..

They go do their weekly errands together, stopping at Granny's, the station, the store, and finally back home. Between helping Emma with the menial tasks and attending to Liam when she's talking to David about something, Killian really shouldn't feel as if the oxygen has been sucked out of his lungs. But it does.

His daughter is perfectly fine, and he knows she is, Emma's promised him several times that she is, but he can't help missing her happy little presence beside him.

He's worried, mostly, because he wants to be there to protect her, wants to hold her hand and be the one to chase away the mean children or the things that make her cry. He wants to be there to kiss her tear-streaked cheeks if she falls and hurts herself. And he can't be if he's putting the groceries away while Emma feeds Liam in the living room.

"I think I should go back to work," Emma tells him.

And it's another reason for his gut to twist violently. "Really? So soon?"

"Killian, it's already been three months. And it's not like you'd have your hands full if you stayed home by yourself anymore."

"Aye," he sighs, setting the box of cereal into the cabinet.

He turns to check the time, anxious for it to be time to leave again, so he can wrap his arm around his little girl and hold her tight.

Emma chuckles. "She's going to be fine, Killian. She's smart and she's strong and she knows who her daddy is. She's probably having so much fun and you're going to feel foolish when she comes home later with a million things to tell you."

Killian sighs, leaning back against the counter. "I suppose you're right."

..

It turns out that Emma _is_ right.

The two of them and Liam go to the school to pick her up, waiting outside with the other parents, and when the door bursts open and children come scampering out, it takes but a minute for him to spot his little girl, smiling from ear to ear, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she calls, rushing so fast he fears she'll trip.

His daughter comes to a halt in front of him, breathing fast, her eyes wide.

"How was school, little duck?" Emma asks.

His daughter beams up at him. "It was so fun," she says enthusiastically. "Daddy, look what I made you."

Killian crouches down and takes the picture into his hand, giving it a long look. She eagerly points at it. "Here's me, and you, and Mommy, and Liam, and Henry!"

He can't help the smile, or the warmth that fills his chest, at the sight of the image his daughter has crafted. It's all scribbles and half attempts at stick figures, and there are hearts _everywhere_ , and maybe it's because of that, but he feels much better about her being at school on her own.

He looks up at her expectant face and smiles. "It's perfect, little love. Thank you."

Her little eyes brighten. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you more," Killian teases, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

He uses his position in front of her to hoist her up with him, her squeaks of surprise music to his ears. She wraps herself around his hip, her arm wrapping around his neck.

"Mommy, I missed you too."

Emma smiles softly at him, then at their daughter. "I missed you too, baby."

She has a million and one things to tell him, yammering on as they walk home, and it takes her until bedtime, when he's sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling the blankets up on her lap, for her to say through her yawns, "I liked school, Daddy. Can I go again?"

He chuckles. "Aye, Sweetheart. You can go again tomorrow."

She smiles sleepily at him, then bounces up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He breathes her in deep, taking his hand to her back, squeezing her tight.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asks, lying back in her bed.

He takes a deep breath and moves in to tuck her under her blankets. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"The princess and the pirate, please," she smiles, all dimples and baby teeth.

He chuckles lowly. "As you wish."

When he glances over at the bedroom door, he finds Emma smiling knowingly at them, as she always does.

As he's settling in to tell his daughter the magnificent tale of the pirate whose heart was forever changed by the light of the princess, he finds it much easier to breathe at the way the little girl fades into sleep at the lull of his voice.

He leans in and brushes a kiss to her forehead after he tucks her sheets up close to her chin, making sure she has her favorite stuffed toy, and rises, staring down at her with a swelling of pride in his chest.

There's so much of him in her, he sees it every day, and he's thankful for it, because he knows it'll make her strong.

"She's going to be just fine," Emma tells him quietly.

He stares at their daughter with just as much admiration as he had when she lay in her cradle, and he watches as her chest rises and falls with sleep, dreams already floating in her head of pirates and princesses and happy endings.

"Aye. I know she will."


	4. sweet dreams are made of this

**prompt: Captain Swan baking at 3am and being all cute and stuff.**

* * *

 **sweet dreams are made of this**

She wakes up in the middle of the night with an insatiable craving for warm, gooey, chocolate chip cookies, of all things.

She tries to shrug it off and just roll over and sleep, but staring over at the door makes her want to venture out and check to see if they still have something that fits that bill in the pantry. Killian's arm wraps around her at that moment and he breathes deep into her neck, obviously just waking up.

"Go back to sleep, love."

Emma smiles a little and decidedly places her hand over his. She's getting her damn cookies even if she has to take out his only good hand.

When she thinks he falls back asleep, his breathing evened out, she gently peels herself away from his hold and cautiously slips out of their bedroom, heading down the hall for the little kitchen she's grown to love.

She flicks on the light and goes rummaging through the pantry first. Turns out, they don't have cookies.

"Damn," Emma nibbles on her lower lip and pivots around, looking at the oven for the time. Well, it's 3AM and she can't sleep without cookies. What else is she supposed to do?

Emma grabs the bag of chocolate chips and flips it over, humming as she reads over the ingredients.

She finds everything, _somehow_ , and gathers it all on the kitchen counter. She throws her hair up into a bun and preheats the oven as she hums a song she'd heard on the radio earlier.

She just barely gets the butter out of the fridge when Killian comes padding into the room, wincing a little at the light, but smiling at her anyway.

"What are you doing awake?" His voice is thick with sleep still and she'd be lying if it didn't send her mind places it shouldn't be.

"Sorry," Emma winces at him. "I just really needed some chocolate chip cookies."

He nods in agreement. "That sounds good."

"Really?" Emma tilts her head at him. "You usually really like sleeping."

He shakes his head at her and comes to stand beside her, glancing down at the counter. "What do we need to do?"

"Well," Emma drawls, holding the butter up. "First we should warm this up in the microwave so it won't be impossible to mix into the sugar."

When she has the butter ready, she sets it in the mixing bowl and they get to measuring things out together. He insists on cracking the eggs after they mix together the sugars and butter, which makes her laugh, just because he'd raised his eyebrows and had looked so excited about the prospect of helping her in the way he could. He kisses the tip of her nose when he reaches in to grab the hand towel after breaking open the eggs and it makes her smile warmly at him.

Getting the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients bowl is definitely more of a mess than it should be. He ends up getting flour in his hair, powder on his nose, and she ends up giggling uncontrollably with smudges of semi-wet flour all over her. But what she can't get over is: a fearsome pirate is standing in her kitchen with sweats on and flour peppering his hair white.

He laughs along with her until he has her pinned against the counter, his smiling lips on hers. She presses her slightly dirty hands into his hair and sighs into him.

"Do you know what the best part of making cookies is?" she asks when he parts from her.

"Can't say I do," he shrugs.

Emma grins and then opens the utensil drawer for a spoon. "Eating the cookie dough."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"We'll still put some in the oven," she promises, "but it's not even ready yet, look." Emma glances over at the oven and shakes her head. "Still pre-heating."

He hums as if he understands and Emma finishes the job of stirring the ingredients together in the mixing bowl before she digs her spoon into it and holds it out for him.

He tastes it and hums as he swallows.

Emma quirks a brow. "Good?"

He nods vigorously and she grins as she takes the spoon and has a taste of their dough for herself. It tastes like heaven and she's eager for more, so she spoons up another serving and sucks the spoon dry as she leans back against the counter, contemplating the man in front of her.

He smiles a little, moving in so he's leaning over her, his heat warm. She removes the spoon from her mouth and sets it on the counter.

"Did I wake you up?" she wonders, reaching up to try and get the flour out of his hair.

He shakes his head. "I was already half awake when you left."

Emma hums. It's nice to have moments like these, she thinks. Moments where there aren't any villains chasing them down or drama with anyone to deal with. Moments where she can be happy with Killian and not worry about what will happen next.

"Want some more cookie dough?" Emma asks as she digs out another chunk for herself. His eyes are bright as he nods and she feeds it to him with a laugh. "Who knew Captain Hook would enjoy eating raw cookie dough at three in the morning?"

Killian laughs, deep and low, before he kisses her again. He tastes sweet, like chocolate and sugar, which only makes her grin wider as his forehead touches to hers.

"Only for you, Swan." He reaches up and thumbs at the dimple in her chin. "Only for you."


	5. you've gone red

**prompt: "Emma blushing every single time, like he would compliment her and she's red, and then a little kiss in the cheek and she's flushed and he notices it and finds it adorable and do it more just to make her blush."**

* * *

 **you've gone red  
**

He notices it the first time it happens and he _loves_ it.

The crimson fills her cheeks and crawls up to her ears, threatening to drop to her neck. She bites at her lip and her eyelids flutter. If he knows any better, he'd say her stomach would be tossing and clenching, almost as his does near every time he looks at her.

So he does it again. And again. And again.

One of the first times, it's when they're not entirely _together_ , but they're not entirely _not_ together. She's wearing a red ball gown and he's dressed like royalty, her arm tucked in his as they walk the ballroom at Midas' castle. And she blushes at his mention of how well she fits the outfit, and again as they're intimately close, swaying together at her first royal ball.

And it happens again, of course, at the subtle mention of how graceful she is or about how much he approves of what she's wearing. It particularly happens on their first date, when she's standing there with her jaw all but on the floor and they're so fresh and new in this relationship of theirs.

But it doesn't ever really stop.

It'll happen when they're alone in the station and his hand happens to brush against hers while she's trying to sort papers on her desk. It'll happen when he kisses her cheek goodbye, or when he whispers her name, and honestly it's probably his favorite thing about her. Well, maybe not his _favorite_ thing, but certainly it's made the list of things he has found about Emma Swan that he adores.

Like the way she looks right now. She's standing at the filing cabinets, her cup of daily coffee in her hand while she searches for something. Her hair is up in a curly ponytail and she's dressed in bright spring colors in honor of the season. He finds her irresistible when she looks over at him upon his entrance.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier, but you look beautiful today, Swan."

Her cheeks warm up and she closes her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before pressing her lips together in a sweet smile. He drifts close enough to her that he can smell the lavender of her soap and the vanilla of her favorite lotion.

She is a bloody marvel, and he is not worthy to call her his.

"Thank you."

He grins wryly, taking the curve of his pointer finger and tracing it lightly over the apple of her cheek. "Why, Swan, you've gone red."

"Have I?" she murmurs. Her eyes are sharp and bright in the morning sunlight streaming through the windows of her office when they meet his. He smiles wider, his heart squeezing tight because she's everything to him and he _loves her_.

"Aye," Killian flits his tongue over his lower lip as he drops his hand. "Any idea why that is?" Emma narrows her eyes at him and he chuckles, moving in to kiss her cheek. "Don't worry, love, your secret is safe with me."

Again, she flushes at his whispered words, and she nibbles at her lip. "And just what secret is that?"

He gives her a look, cocking his head as his grin stretches to his eyes. "Why, you've got a bit of a crush on me, of course."

To see her smile is worth the dry look she'd been giving him. She gets the rosy glow again as she hides the curve of her lips in the cup in her hand. After she takes a sip, she speaks, "You're right. I do."

It's music to his ears and he kisses her to prove it. The taste of her coffee bitter, but the sweetness of this quiet, stolen moment cancels it out.

"But you know what?" Emma murmurs against his lips. "I think you have a crush on me too."

"Do I?" he teases lightly, raising an eyebrow as he shifts back just to see her face.

She hums, nodding. "Yep. You know, little boys pick on little girls when they like them."

"Swan," he pinches his brows together, offended. "I am anything but _little_."

Emma laughs and puts her hand on his chest. "I know. I was just _saying_."

Killian eyes her over for a moment, unable to keep his smile hidden for long. "I suppose it would be honorable to own up, then." He leans in close, so his words are spoken against her lips. "Emma?"

"Hm?" her voice lilts innocently.

He pauses, reveling in the way she smells and feels. "I have a _severe_ crush on you."

She hums contentedly. "I thought so."

Killian chuckles before kissing her.

When he meets her eyes after, there's a definite glow and warmth in them.

Oh, yes. He has fallen in over his head for her. And he can't bring himself to wanting out any time soon.


	6. like father, like son

**prompt: Daddy!Killian with matching shoes to his baby boy.**

* * *

 **like father, like son**

Emma smiles when she sees them walking toward her. Killian has their son in his arms, his lips pressed to the side of his head while he babbles excitedly and points at her. She laughs as she gets closer.

"Mama!" Liam reaches his arms out and she takes him from her husband. She leans in to kiss Killian hello and then turns her attention to her little boy.

"Hi, baby," she kisses his forehead. "How are you?"

The only words he knows are limited to Mama and Papa and an occasional attempt at something that sounds like Henry, so he just smiles at her with his little teeth and his big blue eyes. She laughs, feeling light as the afternoon sun warms her bones.

"Liam, show Mummy your new shoes." Killian reaches out to grab Liam's foot and Emma laughs again when she sees that her son is wearing a pair of black and white sneakers.

Killian grins when she looks at him for an explanation and then kicks up his foot to show her that he has a matching pair.

"You got new shoes." Emma smiles.

He nods. "Well, they were so stylish on our boy, I couldn't let him be the only devilishly handsome man in the house."

She hums. "Right. That's what it was about."

Killian gives her a look. "Swan, I'm not copying your father's decision to wear this style of shoe as well." Emma raises an eyebrow. "They're just bloody comfortable, and much easier to remove than my boots."

She gives him a skeptical once over and tilts her head to the side. "Are we going to grab lunch or are you going to try and talk me into why your new shoes are good all day?"

An easy smile spreads on his face and he tosses his hand toward Granny's. "After you, my love."

When Emma comes home later that night, she finds Killian and Liam stomping around the house in their new shoes together. It is even more hilarious now, because they both are wearing matching clothes as well. Liam in a little leather jacket is something she'll probably never forget, and she loves it almost as much as her son does.

Killian flashes her a grin.

"Pirating twins," he says, gesturing to Liam with pride in his eyes. "Isn't that right, my boy?"

Liam giggles when Killian captures him into his arms and tickles him. "Can you say 'arrrr'?"

"Arrrr," Liam repeats through squeaks. Killian raises his eyebrows at Emma and she rolls her eyes when Killian goes to grab one of Liam's foam play swords. They stage a fight, Killian with his hook and Liam with his sword, and Emma just watches with laughter in her throat as they dance around the living room.

Needless to say, she captures a picture that she saves as her phone background for months to come.


	7. nicknames

**prompt: emma nicknaming killian**

* * *

 **nicknames**

It starts out innocently enough.

She drops a word in exchange for his name at the end of a sentence thoughtlessly, "Could you grab me a grilled cheese for lunch later, babe?"

He nods without any thought, leaning in to kiss her before she has to go into the station for the day.

As time moves forward, he notices it a lot more frequently. She doesn't say his name, or his more colorful moniker. She sticks to sweet little names that usually have no prompting from him whatsoever.

Sometimes it's, "Hey good looking."

Or sometimes, "What are you thinking about, sailor?"

He doesn't know where the nicknames have come from, but he likes them. He likes that she's free to express her comfort with him through them.

"Hey handsome," she greets him one afternoon. He smiles at the endearment, crossing the room to set his hand and hook on her hips. "I missed you today."

"Did you?" he teases, dropping a kiss to the tip of her nose. He meets her lips shortly after. "I quite missed you as well."

She hums as he moves his lips down along her jaw, nuzzling at her neck. "Slow down, pirate. We've got all night. And I'm hungry. Weren't you taking me out tonight?"

He sighs into her skin, so warm and sweet, and moves up to meet her happy gaze. "Perhaps we should stay _in_."

She laughs. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in a week."

"It feels like it." He insists, eyes wide. She laughs again and it is music to his ears.

"We've been texting all day, babe." Her hands slide against his chest and rest above his heart. Her eyes search his. "What's going on?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, love. I just missed you."

Emma smiles softly. "Me too."

They end up in bed, a tangled mess of limbs and sheets, and she has her head on his shoulder while her hand plays with his, tracing lines over his fingers and cracks in his skin.

"Where did those nicknames come from?" he asks.

She pauses her ministrations, then cranes her head to look at him. "What nicknames?"

He shakes his head, releasing a sigh. "You know what I mean. You don't call me by my name so much anymore."

She smiles a little before dropping a kiss to his chest, her fingers sliding along his. "It's what people do when they're in a relationship. They call each other nicknames. You call me 'love' or 'darling', so… I guess I wanted to reciprocate."

He lets her words sink in for a moment.

"Do you mind?" she asks, almost timidly.

"What? No. Of _course_ I don't mind." He holds her a little closer and kisses the top of her head.

"Good." Emma says. For a moment, she's quiet, and then she speaks again, " _Honey_?"

He rolls his eyes playfully. "Yes, _darling_?"

She props herself up a little so she can smile at him. "Just testing it out."

He opens his mouth and tilts his head at her, smiling. "I see."

She's apparently satisfied, because she cuddles back into him. "I've got a lot more where those came from, so get ready, _cowboy_."

Killian laughs under his breath, threading their fingers together. "I'm looking forward to it."


	8. don't you ever grow up

**prompt:** **"Killian is protective over his teenage daughter and overhears her talking to Emma about a guy she fancies who has asked her out."**

* * *

 **don't you ever grow up**

"So, I kind of wanted to talk to you, Mom," her voice is soft, but steady.

"Yeah? What about?" Emma asks.

He hears the water from the sink turning on and dishes clanking about as she sets about cleaning them and he stops in the hallway so he's hidden from view, the book in his hand.

"This guy asked me out," she blurts out.

It makes his heart stop and it falls straight into his gut.

His daughter is sixteen years old and she is the light in his day. He remembers when he and Emma had found out about her being pregnant as if it were yesterday, remembers holding his tiny, precious girl in his arms for the first time and promising her under his breath that he'd protect her from all of the evil in all of the realms combined as clearly as he remembers kissing his wife good morning.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"What's he like? Tell me about him." Emma sounds like she's grinning and it infuriates him, because bloody hell, his daughter is _sixteen_ and she's- she's his _little girl_.

The wee lass that would giggle and hop up into his lap, begging him to tell stories to her, or that would step up onto his feet and ask him to show her how to dance like a _lady_. The little girl that insisted that sword fighting was for her just as much as it was for her big brothers.

Killian steps into the kitchen and meets his daughter's eyes.

She smiles nervously at him, tucking her hair behind her ears. She slinks back a little and Emma turns around when she notices the change in their teenager's demeanor.

"Is there something I should know about?" Killian asks, lifting his eyebrows at his daughter.

She looks guilty, dropping her shoulders and sighing. "Papa, I just didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it."

"You're right about that," Killian says, raising his eyebrows again. He steps further into the room and sets the book down on the kitchen island. "Who is it? Is it that _Whale_ boy? He's no good, and I won't have him anywhere near my daughter."

"Papa he's not _bad_ -!"

"Killian, he's a good kid," Emma interrupts, looking a touch annoyed with him. She turns the water off and moves so she's leaning against the counter, her arms folded together in front of her chest.

He gives his wife a look. "Swan, he's the product of Frankenstein and a werewolf. I don't want him having any sort of _thoughts_ when it comes to Ava."

There's a tense second of silence and both of his women look at each other. He realizes a moment too late that he probably should've brought Henry and Liam in on this.

"Daddy, I love you, but you're being a little restrictive."

Emma nods in agreement. She pushes away from the counter and steps toward him, putting her hand around his bicep and her chin on his shoulder.

"Ava is responsible and smart and I think you're forgetting that she comes from a family that wouldn't let anything happen to her. She's sixteen, babe, let her have a little fun."

He sighs. "Swan, in this realm _fun_ is often misconstrued-"

Emma gives him _the_ look and his jaw locks as he turns his attention over to his daughter.

He clenches his hand into a fist and closes his eyes, forcing them open a moment later.

"I suppose you've got a good head on you, little love." He takes a breath and pulls on a false smile for her. While he knows his daughter won't let anything happen if she's not willing, he's not sure he's ready to see her grow up yet. "Is it serious?"

Ava smiles a little, her cheeks flushing. "He just asked me out after school today when I was at the diner and I told him I'd think about it."

Emma detaches herself from his side and goes to the sink again, resuming her actions with the sink and the dishes.

"So are you going to tell me more? Does he flirt with you? Or does he make grand gestures like your dad did when he was _wooing_ me?" Emma asks, and he rolls his eyes, grits his teeth, and heads out to the back porch that overlooks the water with his book in hand.

It's a photo book that Ava had asked him about, wondering about a certain picture Emma had taken of a much smaller Liam and his baby sister on the deck of _the Jolly Roger_.

He sits down in the white rocking chair and breathes in deep the smell of the sea, staring out at the water as the sun starts to fall closer to the horizon.

He flits his gaze down to the photo book in his hand and opens it, his heart warming at the sight of each image he sees.

Memories accompany each one. They are happy memories, of birthdays, of holidays, and trips away from home. There are sweet candid moments of them around the house, all five of them, Henry included, and it makes him long for those days. He misses when his children were small and begged for attention every day.

Killian isn't sure how long he's been gazing at the image of his Swan curled up on the window seat with a two year old Ava in her lap, both of them looking out at the water, Emma pointing as she described his ship to her, but his thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and shuts.

Looking up, he discovers that Ava has come out to join him. Her smile is soft and hesitant. "Can I… join you?"

He can't keep himself from smiling at her and nods. "Aye. Of course."

His daughter nibbles on her lip before she makes her move, climbing up onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck while her legs drape across his, her face pressed in the crook between his shoulder and jaw.

"I love you, Papa." She whispers.

Killian smiles and takes his arm around her, easing the discomfort a little, before he kisses the top of her head. He can't be angry with her if she's going to snuggle with him like she did when she was a two-foot tall chatterbox.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They rest there for a while. He tries to keep himself from crying, because he honestly cannot believe she's _sixteen_ and she's going out on dates and soon she'll be leaving them just like Henry and Liam did before her.

"Papa," she says, shifting so he can see her face. "How did you know you were in love with Mom?"

Killian narrows his eyes at her. "You're not- you can't be-"

"No," she promises, a little wry smile reminding him so much of Emma. "But… when did it happen?"

He sucks in a deep breath. "I suppose it wasn't one moment in particular. I was a bit of a scoundrel, as you know, and I wasn't entirely eager to pursue your mum in our interactions at the beginning."

Ava hums. She takes her fingers through his hair and narrows her eyes at him. "It had to have been before she and Henry went to New York, though, right? The moment you had a feeling? Because you told us that when you said goodbye you were heartbroken."

Killian shakes his head. "Your mother has always had a special place, darling. I'm not certain I could pinpoint the exact time." He stares at her, seeing both he and Emma blinking back at him in the twilight. "In Neverland, there was… a… kiss."

Ava raises her eyebrows, humming excitedly. "A _kiss_. You never told us about any _kissing_ in Neverland, Daddy."

He chuckles, tilting his head to the side. "Well, telling my children about one kiss in the jungle before your mum and I were romantically inclined would seem a bit inappropriate, don't you think? You both always hated seeing us kiss in front of you to begin with, so I don't know why I'd tell you the details of something you loathed so much."

Ava giggles, shaking her head. The sound of her laughter makes him smile.

"But the kiss was what changed things?"

"Aye," Killian says softly. "I'm not sure what would've happened if your mother hadn't taken me by the collar of my coat that night."

She gives him a look that he's received from Emma many times in his life, telling him he's being a little _too_ dramatic. It makes him laugh again.

"Cygnet, why are you so interested?"

"I don't know," she sighs. She looks down at his chest and he tilts his head at her, taking his hook to tilt her chin back up.

"Hey. What is it, love? I know that look. It's the same one your mum gets when something's bugging her."

Ava shakes her head. "Do you think I'll ever have it, Daddy? True Love? Like you and mom or Grandpa and Grandma? Or Robin and Regina?"

His heart squeezes tight in his chest and he realizes that she has her own insecurities, just as much as he has his about losing her.

Killian takes his hand to the small of her back and rubs circles into it as he meets her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so hard on you about… _dating_. I just- I don't want you to end up making mistakes like I did. I don't want to see you hurt."

Ava blinks at him and leans her head down onto his shoulder. "I know it's because you love me, Papa. And I might not even go out with him." He silently thanks the gods above with closed eyes, his heart lifting with elation. She pauses. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything,"

She's silent and he finds himself waiting on baited breath, the sounds of the night drowned by the white noise in his ears.

"I'm scared about going out with anyone because… I don't know. It feels like I have to find True Love or something's going to happen."

Killian leans his head back and frowns. "Sweetheart, True Love isn't something everyone gets."

For a second, she's quiet again.

"But I want it," she murmurs. "I want someone to look at me like you look at Mom."

He swears his heart is about ready to dislodge itself from his chest. He presses his lips to Ava's hair.

"Oh, Cygnet. You'll have that someday. I know you will. True Love or not, there will be a man who looks at you with as much admiration as a sailor has for the stars."

She's close to tears as she moves back to look at him again. "How can you be sure?"

A little smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "Because you're a Jones. And we fight for what we want in this family. And I know for a fact that you're just as stubborn as your mum, so you won't rest until you have this feeling you're looking for."

She smiles at him weakly and nods her head. "Yeah."

Killian reaches up to stroke back her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

She laughs a little. "Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a story please?"

She tucks into his embrace and he smiles, brushing a kiss to her forehead before he leans back on a sigh.

"Once upon a time, there was a devastatingly handsome prince named Charles and he had a beautifully maddening princess at his side named Leia."


	9. mother duck

**prompt: could you write another Daddy!Killian where Killian calls his daughter 'little love' and she follows Killian around a lot like he's a mother duck?**

* * *

 **mother duck  
**

It starts when she's small.

Barely able to walk, Ava takes to following him around the house, toddling until she has to fall onto her diaper and sit on the floor.

He finds it hilarious, looking back at her with a tilted head and a raised eyebrow. She stares at him with big, curious eyes and a smile that creates dimples.

"What's happened, there, little love?" he asks, grinning. "Are you following me to the kitchen?"

His daughter just stares at him and giggles. He sighs, going to her and scooping her up into his arms. He's never been able to get over the way she's completely captured his heart, because she's got him wrapped around her tiny fingers unlike anyone else.

"I told your mum that the minute you started walking on those legs of yours you'd be keen on exploring."

She scrunches up her face at him and he chuckles.

"Would you like a snack as well, little love? Before Mummy comes back from the store?"

Killian kisses her forehead and carries her with him into the kitchen. There, they share a snack of cereal. He sits her down on the counter and he pours the cereal into his hand, giving her the chance to take from him as she likes.

Ava likes to babble at him while she's munching, holding her circular snack up with sticky fingers. He pretends to understand her, nodding and prodding her on with questions. He presses his finger to her nose in a way that makes her laugh.

When Emma comes home, she smiles at them from the doorway and comes to kiss him hello, setting her grocery bags down on the counter by their daughter.

"What's for snack?" Ava waves a fist full of cereal at her mother and Emma nods in understanding. "Ah. I see."

Emma gives him a sideways smile before reaching in to grab a handful for herself. "What have you been up to while I was gone?"

Killian shrugs. "Do you know that Ava follows me around?"

She laughs as she nods. "I did notice that, yes."

He hums, eying their daughter. He leans down to be at level with her, admiring the way she stares at him.

"I don't mind it, little love. Do it as long as you'd like."

And she does.

As she gets older, she takes to toddling behind him while he's going from room to room. She runs into his legs most of the time and giggles as she stumbles back. He looks at her over his shoulder, grinning playfully.

"You alright, there, little love?"

She nods. "Oops."

He chuckles and leans down to hoist her up, receiving nothing but delighted giggles as he carries her into the next room.

Sometimes, when they're walking through town with cocoa and grilled cheese for Emma, she marches behind him. Sometimes she even chirps. People have taken to noticing, especially family, and he's more than once told that his little shadow is adorable and sweet. He tends to agree.

"Hi Killian!" Ruby greets him one afternoon as they're walking toward the station.

"Afternoon, Ruby."

Ruby glances behind him and grins. "I see you have your duckling with you today."

He chuckles and glances behind him to check on her and she grins at him. "Hi Papa."

"Hi little love." Killian stops then and she collides into his legs, wrapping her arms around him. He swoops down and lifts her up into his arms.

"Why do you like to follow me around?" He asks, poking her belly. She giggles. "Hmmm? Are you my little duckling?"

Ava shrieks when his tickling intensifies and he kisses her on the cheek before settling her down on the ground again. Ruby chuckles and gives him a knowing look.

"You know, fatherhood looks good on you, Captain." He can't help but grin, still breathless from laying on the affections to his little girl. Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Maybe there'll be another little duckling to join your train soon."

He opens his mouth to ask what she could possibly mean, but she leaves him in lieu of the diner and he ends up going to Emma at the station with Ava bouncing in on his heels.

Emma notices, as she always does, and smiles softly as he leans in to kiss her while setting her lunch down on her desk. "Your daughter has become quite the follower."

Emma arches an eyebrow at him playfully. " _My_ daughter? She follows _you_ everywhere."

Killian grins and turns to pluck the girl up from behind him. She smiles at her mother. "Hi Mommy!"

"Hi, Sweetheart."

They get into their lunchtime together and Ava falls asleep in her chair, to no real surprise.

Emma smiles at the sight. "You tired her out."

"Aye," Killian sighs. "We've been around half of Storybrooke this morning. Stopped by The Jolly, visited your parents, went to Granny's…" Emma chuckles. "We saw Ruby there. She said Ava resembles a duckling."

Emma nods. "I can see it. She does follow you around _all_ the time."

Killian smiles, looking down at his daughter. He looks back at Emma. "D'you think… I realize we haven't really talked about it, but, maybe, could we have another?"

"I think…" Emma pauses, biting her lower lip. "There's a very good chance we already are."

His eyes go wide and he smiles even wider. "Really?"

Emma nods. "I mean, the signs are all there. I just- I need to take a test to make sure-"

He's already out of his chair, kissing her soundly, cupping her face in his hands. "Gods, I love you."

She smiles sweetly at him. "I love you too."

It takes over a year, but eventually, Ruby is proven to be right about him walking around with a train of ducklings. And he loves it.


	10. a pirate's guide to romance

**prompt: Killian giving Henry tips on how to get the girl and Emma listening and giggling**

* * *

 **a pirate's guide to romance**

She's running late.

Sitting on the edge of her mattress, stuffing her feet into shoes that will match this little black dress she's donning for the special date her pirate boyfriend has been secretive about for the past week, Emma scowls. It has been kind of a rough day to begin with. Henry had been staying with them and he'd ended up being late to school because of a technical error on her part. Then she'd gone into work with Killian and they'd been bombarded with a hundred and one problems.

On a Thursday. In Storybrooke.

Well, she supposes, it's probably fitting.

A part of her would like to curl up on the couch tonight and watch Netflix with takeout and _not_ go out on a mystery date with Killian, but he'd been so excited and insistent that she couldn't say no.

And it's not entirely _his_ fault that her shoes have decided to either not work or to break after she puts them on. It's just the nature of the beast.

She pulls herself to her feet and grabs her clutch from her dresser, giving herself a once over in the mirror, before she walks toward the living area down the hall. If she can just get through this date tonight, then she can cuddle in bed later with her warm hunk of man and fall into the land of dreams, where everything is good and not working against her in every manner possible.

She stops walking when she hears Henry's voice.

"Killian, how did you win my mom over?"

She bites at her lip, a soft smile stretching into her cheeks. _This_ should be interesting. She leans against the wall and listens for Killian's response.

"Well, that's a bit of a loaded question, don't you think?"

She imagines Henry must be shrugging, by the lilt in his tone. "I guess. It's just… I kind of like this girl in my class and I want to…" Henry trails off and she hears Killian chuckle.

"You want to woo the lass, do you?" Killian pauses. "Well, persistence is key. Don't give up or lose faith. If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

Henry must smile, just as she is. "Is that what you did with my mom?"

"Aye," she hears him smiling, "that and a bit of good old fashioned charm."

Emma rolls her eyes and bites back a laugh. Without fail, he brings up his charming looks and cunning personality.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Well, it just takes the right attentions where they're needed." Killian's voice is excited and thoughtful, "Offer her a coat if it's cold or an umbrella when it's raining, talk about things she's interested in… bring her flowers, give her hugs, hold her hand, and be there when she needs you to be."

Emma's heart flutters and her smile widens to her eyes as she considers how everything he's saying is exactly, entirely accurate. He certainly did not give up on her, even when it would be easy to.

Henry hums and there's a pause. "Just like that?"

"Well," Killian pauses, "it's as I said before. It's a bit of a loaded question. Just be yourself. She'll like that, I'm sure."

Emma's heart fills to the brim with warmth and she closes her eyes as her son responds. "Yeah, Mom really likes you for who you are. I can see what you mean."

She bites back laughter as her cheeks heat up.

Killian laughs, deep and happy. "I quite like your mother as well."

"I know." Henry chirps. "Otherwise we wouldn't be having this talk."

"Speaking of-" Killian clears his throat, "Swan? You about ready to leave, my love?"

Emma takes a breath and steels herself before entering the room with a wide smile. They're sitting at the kitchen table as she walks into the room and Killian's face brightens up at the sight of her.

"Sorry. I changed shoes like three times before I was happy with how I look."

Killian rises to meet her and gives her a look. "Swan, you look stunning, I dunno what you're on about."

Emma smiles, his words resonating real and true within her chest, and permits him a quick kiss before turning to her son. "Okay. Homework done?"

"Just about." Henry grins. She opens her mouth to tell him more direction, but he shakes his head. "I'm almost fifteen, Mom. I think I can handle staying home alone. No TV until I'm finished and no cooking except for popcorn. Grandpa's on speed dial in case of emergency. Go. Have fun with Killian."

Emma releases a relenting sigh before nodding and looking to Killian, who offers Henry a wink. He looks at her and smiles. "Are we ready, then, love?"

She hums. "Yes."

He takes her hand after they get outside and they walk side-by-side through town toward his secret date night spot.

"So I heard you and Henry talking,"

He lifts an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Emma nods. "Good advice. Though, you could've laid it easy on the physical intimacy. He's in high school."

Killian gives her a look. "Nonsense, Swan. The boy's trying to woo this girl, not befriend her." She shoots him a look right back and he chuckles, leaning in to kiss her temple. "Henry's a good lad, love. He won't be foolish."

She smiles at him when he moves back, looking down at her with pure, unadulterated love in his eyes. "You're good for him, Killian. Thank you for being there."

"It's my honor."

Emma squeezes his hand. "I really love you, you know."

He grins, like a little kid in a candy store. "Aye. I do know it."

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me. It would've been so easy to. I wasn't the easiest shell to crack."

Killian tilts his head at her and lowers his voice to that soothing, gravelly tone that sends jolts to her core.

"When it's real, you know it in your heart," he promises, "and that's why I couldn't just leave you be."

Emma laughs gently. "Thank you for being patient."

His thumb strokes over the back of her hand. "Always, love."


	11. one good thing

**prompt: how about cs + talking on their bed in the middle of the night (about anything)**

* * *

 **one good thing**

Emma can't sleep. She's wide awake, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, and she cannot sleep. It happens a lot, she's found, that despite the long hours of solving problems and being the Savior, sometimes sleep just doesn't come.

Beside her, Killian's chest rises and falls easily. He's peaceful in sleep, without much worry or pain, and she wonders if his dreams are just _that_ good or if he always just looks like this.

Emma turns toward him, and with her movement, his eyes open. He inhales sharply.

"What's going on?" He slurs lowly.

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Killian stares at her for a few seconds and then licks his lips, sliding closer to her so he can throw his arm over her back and rub circles with his thumb into her spine.

"You've been awake."

Emma sighs. How does he do this every time?

"Yeah."

He smiles a little. "I'd be glad to tire you out, love,"

She laughs. "I don't know about that. We have work tomorrow."

Killian sneaks his leg between hers. "Aye. And you're going to be awake anyway."

Emma hums. "Nice try, but not right now."

His smile merely softens and he presses a kiss to her forehead. "What shall we talk about then?"

Emma gives him a look. "Killian-"

"Swan, you're awake. I'm awake too."

She can't help but smile. "Okay."

"Okay."

Emma nibbles on her lower lip. "One good thing. Go."

"Okay, erm…." He pauses thoughtfully and then grins. "We got to have a meal as a family at the dining table."

Emma's cheeks fill with a happy smile. "We did. I'd chalk that up as a monumental success."

He reaches up and plays with her hair. "Your turn."

Emma considers her day for a moment. "I got to babysit my brother for a few minutes."

"Aye," Killian hums. "That you did." He slides his hand down her arm and finds her fingers. "I fell asleep beside you. Every night that it happens I swear I'll wake out of a dream. But I don't."

Emma takes a breath after smiling sweetly at him. "Dad fixed the sink."

"Henry spoke with the lass he's been keen on."

Emma rests her head on his shoulder when he turns on his back, her fingers playing with his.

"We have pictures to put on the walls."

"The coffee machine made a good cup this morning."

Emma considers the rest of her day and finds that she has nothing left to find that was good except for the obvious. "I love you."

He's quiet for a few beats. "And I love you."

Emma allows herself to revel in the moment before she props herself up to meet his eyes. "Hypothetical kids."

His eyes are alight with playfulness and she giggles when he pinches her side.

"A wee lass first. She's got your chin and my nose."

Emma hums in agreement. "She's a daddy's girl. She likes dresses and the color pink."

He hums and stares admiringly at her, as if picturing their little girl. "A proper princess, she'll be. And our boy?"

"Sailor through and through. Blue eyes and sharp jaw. Always wants to follow you around. Mom will want to give us my brother's hand me downs."

He's smiling wide enough that his eyes squint a little and she bites her lip happily. "They'll both be storytellers."

Emma hums in agreement. "They'll get that from you and Henry."

Her husband laughs and she chuckles as their hands continue to play with one another. "A good imagination is important. I'll be glad to see that in them."

She kisses his jaw. "You'll be a good dad, Killian."

"And you'll be a marvelous mum. Already are." She doesn't know what to say, so she kisses him softly. He strokes at her wrist. "What has you worried? Why couldn't you sleep?"

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing. I just couldn't."

He hums thoughtfully. "Names?"

Emma sighs as she settles closer to him. "Harper."

"Pretty. I like it." Killian's fingers trail up her arm. "Jonas."

"Nah. Jonas Jones? Too weird." Emma shakes her head. "Liam."

His hand stills. "For my brother?"

"Yeah." Emma whispers. She moves so she can look at him. "I mean it's just an idea. We don't even have the kid yet-"

He reaches up to cup her cheek. "He would be honored if he knew we named our child after him."

Emma moves so she can kiss him again and sighs against him when they part for air.

"All of this talk of babies has me thinking about actually having one."

He chuckles. "I thought that's why we were having these talks."

Emma laughs. "It is." She stares at him softly. "Do you want a baby now, Killian?"

He shrugs thoughtfully, his eyes shining in the darkness of their bedroom. "Well, we've been married for a year and we've got a home, and an empty bedroom for them to use. Henry would probably like a sibling." A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. " _I_ might like a wee lad or lass to bring up."

Emma's heart rate quickens and she can't help but feel like he's right. She hums. "Do you think it's smart? I mean, we still have all of the world after us."

"It's us against the world, Swan," Killian informs her. "We're in this together. We can do anything we set our minds to."

She smiles. "Then let's do it. Let's have a baby."

"Truly?" He asks, his face alight with joy already. Emma laughs and nods.

"Yeah! Let's do it. I'm ready. We've talked about these hypothetical kids long enough. I want to see if we're right."

He makes her squeak when he rolls himself over her, his eyebrow raised seductively. "Then we'd best get going, Swan. I'd like to see if we can't have one by the end of this year."

Emma laughs as he kisses her and tugs at his hair. "Easy, tiger, we have nothing but time."

"Aye," he murmurs, dropping kisses to her cheek and jaw. He meets her eyes with a dazzling smile. "We do."


	12. childhood best friends au

**childhood best friends au**

In kindergarten, he pulls her pigtails and she pushes him in line to get back at him. She thinks boys are icky and he thinks girls have cooties, but sometimes they share crayons, but only because their teacher tells them to.

In first grade, when Neal kicks her in the shins and makes her bleed, he gets angry and yells at him, goes to tell their teacher, and helps her to the nurses office. They both get stickers and he gives her his. Hello Kitty is cute, but not for a boy like him, anyway.

In third grade, they talk a lot more. He sits with her in after school care and they do homework together. He makes her giggle when he tells her stories his big brother Liam tells him. They share cookies and sometimes she thinks he's _gross_ , but most times, he's just being a _boy_ so she excuses him. She kisses his cheek on the last day of class before rushing off to find her daddy. He doesn't stop smiling for months.

In fifth grade, she thinks he's cute and he thinks she's pretty. She gives him a valentine she made and he gives her a teddy bear Liam helped him pick out. They hold hands and sometimes she kisses his cheek, so that means they're _dating_ , right?

In sixth and seventh grade, he is her best friend. He doesn't pick fun on her when her acne becomes a serious issue. He doesn't call her names or play with her feelings like some of their classmates do. They do their homework together and play video games together at his house after school. He eats dinner sometimes at her house and her dad helps fix his bike when it breaks. Her mom thinks they're _cute_ together and she whispers to her dad sometimes about how she thinks they'll get married someday. Emma rolls her eyes when she hears her and takes Killian's hand to bring him up to see her bedroom. He sometimes thinks she's a tornado trying to kill him and she sometimes thinks he's too shy.

She kisses him for real in eighth grade, on the lips.

In ninth grade, they are inseparable. He walks her to classes and they go to his house to do homework and work on projects. He buys her hot chocolate with cinnamon almost every day at Granny's and they learn how to drive after Liam teaches Killian once or twice. They go on chaperoned dates and she laughs because he dresses up. It earns him a kiss on her doorstep that lasts what feels like forever.

In tenth grade, she tells him she loves him. He tells her back.

In eleventh grade, she starts to worry about her future. He helps her fill out college applications and goes with her to tour campuses. They go on more dates, now that he can actually pay for things, and she has two of his sweatshirts and he has a whole drawer of little things she leaves behind, plus a pair of her shoes that somehow she never remembers to bring back to her house. She teases him that if they ever moved in together it wouldn't be a problem. He likes the way she thinks.

In twelfth grade, he has a ring burning a hole in his pocket. He's saved up for two years and since she's staying most nights over in his bed, warm and smelling like vanilla and the sunrise, and sneaking out in the early morning to get back home, he figures they're _it_. There is no one else for him, really. And he tells her that when she finds the velvet box in her little drawer in his bedside table.

They go to college together and she wears his ring on her finger for two years before it comes off. She's tired and he's working too much, and they were _young_ when they got engaged to begin with. But they love each other, they really, really _love_ each other, so it isn't goodbye, and it isn't the end.

But it feels like it is.

He drinks and she buries herself in classes. They don't see each other as much as they want to. Sometimes she visits him at work, but it's always with an underlying ache that they speak.

She is twenty-three and he is twenty-four when she kisses him for the first time in a long time. This time, they swear, it's going to be all right.

"You're my best friend," she whispers late that first night. "Ever since we were little. You were there for me."

"Aye," he agrees. "And you're mine."

She finds the ring when they're moving into their new apartment together and tells him she's ready to wear it again.

He's twenty-six and she's twenty-five when he watches the most beautiful woman he's ever seen walking the aisle toward him. He remembers when he thought she had cooties, remembers thinking kisses to his cheek were enough. She is his best friend and he is marrying her.

"We were probably always supposed to be together," she muses as they stand at the altar. She remembers when she thought he was icky and how she hated him for pulling her pigtails, but now that is the furthest from the truth.

"It's always been you, Emma." He vows. "And it always will."


	13. killian's birthday

**prompt: cs + killian's birthday**

 **(note: I received and filled this prompt before _The Jolly_ came back to Killian, so forgive that slight error you'll see!)**

* * *

 **killian's birthday**

It isn't the slightest bit of a puzzle when a set of hands, hands he knows especially, intimately, well, cover his eyes.

He's sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a newspaper, a habit he'd picked up upon settling into the patterns and methods of his Swan. She likes to do something similar, resting in the living room by the big window that looks out at the sunrise and the sea.

She glows, he finds, when she curls up in the window seat with her cocoa and her portable magic box; her blonde hair warmed by the glow of the new day and her complexion soft. It is one of the finer parts of his day, getting to gaze upon her before the chaos that is Storybrooke on a typical day.

This particular morning, she'd been quite content in their bed, resting blissfully with her unruly curls flooding all about her. He'd left a kiss to her temple as he rose, unable to quite kick the habit of rising with the sun, and had gone to prepare for the day.

"Swan," he chuckles, "what are you doing?"

Her laughter is soft in his ear and she kisses his cheek, keeping her hands over his eyes. "I have a surprise for you."

"Well, alright."

"If I move my hands, will you keep your eyes closed?"

Killian laughs. "Darling, I don't think I have much choice."

Emma swats him on the head as she moves her hands away and it makes him laugh again as he squeezes his eyes shut for show. She slides her hand down his arm and takes his hand, giving it a tug as if to tell him to rise. So he does, lacing their fingers together and opening his eyes only a little. She notices and smacks him in the arm.

"Keep them closed!"

He can't help but laugh, finding her cheek and brushing his lips to it. "Is this some sort of fantasy, Swan? Because I quite like it so far."

She makes a noise. "No. It's… a gift."

She leads him to the front door, he can tell because she stops and then there's the sound of the screen door swinging open. "Out we go, Sailor."

"Swan, it's not entirely safe to keep my eyes shut and traverse the front yard, is it?"

"You're such a child. Come on. It's not far."

He's barefooted and everything in the yard is giving him hesitation, his toes tense as he steps alongside Emma toward the gate and out to the beach. The sand is soft beneath his feet and the water's soothing lapping gives him some ease, though he's terrified of stepping on a shell or something.

Suddenly, Emma stops, giving his hand a squeeze. "Okay, babe, you can open them now."

He does, finding himself staring ahead at a ship bobbing at the dock that belongs to the house they share. He looks at Emma, opening and closing his mouth in confusion.

"Swan? What's this?"

Emma looks a little apprehensive, pulling on a wary smile, her eyes sparkling and cheeks pink. She's got her hair tied over her shoulder and she's still in her night clothes, her hand still tucked into his.

"It's for you." She nibbles on her lower lip as she appraises his face and he looks back over at the vessel bobbing away at the dock. "I know it's not much, but I figured, you know, you can't take the sea out of the sailor, so-"

His Swan shrugs adorably, lifting a shoulder with a little hesitant look on her face. He can't help but pull on a grin that he can feel at the corners of his eyes, laughter bubbling out with it.

"Swan, it's marvelous, but I dunno what I've done to deserve it."

Emma looks relieved, her smile sweet. "Do you remember last week, when we were talking about my birthday and how you're not sure when yours is?" Killian nods, thinking of the discussion they'd had while she'd been in one of her curious moods, poking and prodding for details of what he might have planned for her birthday in a few weeks. "Well, I thought… maybe it was time we gave you a new birthday. You're not getting any younger, you know."

He gives her a look as she moves in the sand to stand in front of him, moving her free hand to his chest. "I know I'm not."

As he stares at her, he finds more love and care in her eyes than he's ever seen in them before. "I just wanted to give you something new. Think of it as a chance to start fresh. New birthday. New ship." She pauses, glancing over at the bobbing vessel before looking behind him at their dwelling. "New house." Emma smiles a little wider and he matches her. "It's something we can celebrate together, right? We need something we can celebrate together."

He can practically envision it now, celebrating with parties and cake and _home_ and _family_. It's all so foreign and strange to even think about. He's never wanted something so normal as a birthday until right in this moment with Emma staring at him with magic in her gaze and gentleness in her presence.

"Aye," he breathes. Emma creeps up on her toes and kisses him there, with the tide pulling in and the wind cool to his flesh and the sun warm in her hair. She's everything, absolutely _everything_ , when she settles down on her heels and pulls her lips into her smiling mouth.

"Happy birthday, Killian."

He's never had someone care so much about his birthday before, except for maybe Liam, and it makes his eyes start to prick a little while his heart squeezes tight. And for _Emma_ to be the one to suggest such a thing means even more to him.

"Thank you, Emma. Truly. Thank you."

She nods knowingly and he leans in to capture her lips again, releasing her hand to cup her cheek. He chases her when she pulls away and she only allows him one more quick kiss with her hands pressed firm to his chest.

"Don't you want to go check out your new ride?"

He glances over at the ship and then back at her, lifting an eyebrow. "The day is still young, Swan. And it's _my_ birthday. I think I left something in our bedroom."

Emma bites her lip and he is quick to pull her up into his arms. Her squeak makes him laugh. Her arms wrap around his neck tightly and she chastises him the entire way back toward the front door, but she wears a smile when he puts her down again.

His first birthday celebrated with Emma is not one he'll soon forget.


	14. can't get you off my mind

**prompt:** **I'm the drama teacher and you're the only who can actually act help me demonstrate this love scene to my students.**

* * *

 **can't get you off my mind**

Emma Swan has been living with Killian Jones since she moved to the city.

She's known him for about ten years. Their relationship has always been a little awkward, push and pull, will-they-won't-they style. Her friends all tell her that one day she'll see the light about him, that she'll realize she's been in love with him since freshman year, Acting 101, but she won't admit it's true.

Killian Jones is a nit-picky, arrogant, snarky bastard who just so happens to smell fantastic and dress like a freaking model.

He always has women over, anyway, so if she ever did fall for him, _which is never happening_ , it would be unrequited.

As she peruses the script she's been having her students read through over breakfast one morning, she frowns, nibbling at her lower lip as she glances up.

He's sitting at the kitchen counter, studying the newspaper with his ridiculously messy hair and his spoon half-raised between the bowl of Fruit Loops and his mouth.

She'd probably never admit that he's the most attractive in the mornings. Nope, not ever.

Or that he wears plaid really, incredibly well. Or that he sings like a freaking rock star and needs to play at huge venues and-

And he's her roommate and her friend and he's ridiculous and she _can't_.

"Hey Killian?" He hums, but doesn't look up at her. Emma takes a breath. "Do you think you could come in and help me with something today in class?"

That makes him look up. He swallows his spoonful and shrugs. "What is it you need help with?"

"Just a scene," she says without further explanation. She smiles. "And it wouldn't take very long. The class that I'd need you for is right away this morning, so-"

He narrows his eyes a little and nods. "Well, alright. Might I see the script?"

Emma hesitates and she feels her face warming up as she tries to just tell him what it is. "Uh, yeah, sure." She goes and sets the script down by his newspaper before rushing off to her bedroom so she can occupy herself with finishing getting ready for the day.

When she goes back out into the kitchen, where he's still sitting.

He smirks at her, all teeth and cocked eyebrow, a ridiculous pairing. "A _love_ scene?"

She gives him a look, folding her arms to her chest. "You're the only actor I know at the moment and these students need to understand what it looks like when it's done professionally."

He hums, eyes flitting over the words on the page. "Well, I humbly accept your offer, Swan." He sets the script down and approaches her, getting uncomfortably close. "I'd best brush my teeth before we go."

Emma bites her tongue and sighs as he goes off for the bathroom they share.

So _maybe_ she has _feelings_ for him. Kissing him won't be the end of it for her. Will it?

/

By the time Emma gets to work, Killian has informed her in a hundred different ways that he's a little more than excited about their kiss. She shakes it off as him being his standard flirtatious, stupid, dumb self and goes about her business of organizing things before class starts.

She smiles as the students start filing in and begins resting the script sides on their desks. It's a small class and she's very lucky to have even gotten this position as teacher at the college in the city.

Killian sits at her desk, his legs folded on the wood while he reclines back in her chair. She shoots him a look, slumping her shoulders, as she returns to him.

"Killian, this is my classroom, you play by my rules. Feet on the floor."

He grumbles at her and does as she tells him. "Should've known you'd be one of those."

Emma sighs and checks her phone for the time. "Okay. Class starts now, so why don't you act like an actual adult for just an hour?"

Now it's his turn to give her a look.

She smirks as she turns to the happily chattering class. "Good morning, guys."

"Morning," they chorus back.

She claps her hands together. "Okay, so this morning, I thought since we're starting to learn about stage kissing and love scenes, I'd bring in my good friend, Killian." Emma gestures to him and he grins wide, waving at the class. "He's an actor as well. We went to school together, actually, and I asked him if he'd be willing to help us out."

Emma smiles warmly before holding up her sides. "Let's first discuss what we've been learning about stage kissing, then we'll read through these lines and Killian and I will show you how it's done."

The class moves forward and she tries to keep the butterflies from her belly whenever she happens to glance over at Killian. He's listening attentively, his expression quite serious and involved as the conversation in her classroom evolves. It reminds her quite a bit of when they were in college themselves.

When it comes time to perform, Killian jumps up out of her chair with a big grin on his face and his sides in his hand. She takes a breath as he draws even closer to her.

"Do you know your lines?" she asks. "Because we probably shouldn't use them."

"I know my lines." He quirks an eyebrow, then leans in, as if no one else is around, lowering his voice dangerously. "But do you?"

Emma swallows, feeling her belly flop at the way he stares at her. She hates that this is happening right _now_ , in the middle of class. Why couldn't he save the attitude for the apartment?

"I have them down."

"Good." Killian plucks her papers from her hands and then settles them back on her desk before rejoining her.

Emma takes a breath. It takes all that's in her to steady herself. "Okay, so… I have the first line." He nods.

"Go ahead, then," he says. Emma bobs her head and she watches him for a second as she puts herself into her character.

She watches as he transforms himself into his character as well, something she always loved watching while they were in school. He's a brilliant actor, so it's no surprise to her that he's been fairly successful at landing roles in plays and movies here. She's so proud of him, too, because he's worked his whole life at becoming an actor.

"Did you really save his life?" she asks.

Killian raises an eyebrow at her, daring her almost. "That surprise you?"

"Well, you and David aren't exactly… how do you say it, _mates_?" A light chuckle falls over her classroom as she tries out his accent.

He stays with her, though, looking off to the side before meeting her eyes as he speaks. "Doesn't mean I leave your father to perish on this island."

"Thank you."

Killian takes a gentle step toward her and she feels the butterflies again, this time a stuttering in her chest accompanying them.

Oh, _no_ , she really brought this onto herself, didn't she? She definitely should have just had her students try it out and showed a YouTube video instead of having a real life example.

He reaches up with his right hand and scratches at his ear before pulling his forefinger to his lips, giving them a playful tap as his eyebrows raise in suggestion.

"Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now."

Emma smiles a little, turning her anxiousness into eagerness within a heartbeat of a second. She nods. "Yeah, that's what the thank you was for."

"Oh, is that all your father's life is worth to you?" Killian steps even closer, so close she can smell his cologne.

He's magnetic when he's acting, and she knows he doesn't have to dig far for this dashing rapscallion of a character he's doling out. He smiles coyly, teasing and taunting her.

She's almost wishing now that she didn't pick a script that matched him nearly to a tee, because it'll be hard to distinguish whom she's kissing in a few moments.

"Please." Emma snorts, "You couldn't handle it."

He grins, leaning in as he taunts her straight back. "Perhaps _you're_ the one who couldn't handle it." He places emphasis on his _it_ and she searches his eyes for a moment, hesitating, deciding in her character's mind, before reaching in and tugging him by the lapels of his stupid leather jacket.

She crushes her lips to his and slides her hand up into his hair, the sensation almost completely overwhelming when he emits a little groan. His hand finds her hair and they anchor to each other, moving and keeping the kiss going even when it probably should technically be done and over. His tongue is in her mouth and her knees are starting to wobble, the knot tightening in her belly as a shot of need runs down her spine.

This wasn't a good idea. This was a _terrible_ idea. _Shit._

She finally breaks it when she feels like she's probably going to combust and staggers back, gripping his collar tight. Their foreheads touch and their breathing is intensely labored. "That was…"

"A one time thing."

When she steps back from him, she finds his cheeks flushed and his eyes have broken out of character.

Well, damn it all to hell. He felt it too.

The class is eerily silent for a moment before she turns to them with a smile. "So that's how it's done!"

Her students clap enthusiastically for them and she tells them to check the syllabus for their homework assignment before dismissing them for the day.

It doesn't take very long for him to start acting like a brooding puppy, his facial expression full of a sense of disbelief, almost, as she goes to grab her things to take him back to their apartment. She slumps her shoulders at him.

"Killian, it was just a kiss." Emma tells him. "We were acting."

He pulls on a smile. "Aye. I suppose so." There's a pause and she feels a clenching in her gut, pulling her back to the moment when his lips had been on hers.

"We should go. I have a meeting in an hour and a half."

He nods and they don't speak until they get back to the apartment, and it's only to tell each other they'll see each other later.

/

For two weeks, it's misery.

She can't escape him, and they keep having near-collisions within the apartment even more than what feels like is humanly possible. Sitting up with him while she grades papers is almost as worse as the kiss was. He's stupidly attractive, sitting there watching baseball with his lazy clothes on, his hair a wild mess from the nap he'd taken after work.

They talk less, but somehow more at the same time now that they've kissed. His eyes do a lot of the talking, always so yearning and full. He teases her less, but he does still joke around when they're with friends.

She finds just about everything he does now to be unfairly attractive, and she curses herself always for seeing him like this.

And it's even worse when she walks in on him in the bathroom in the full on nude. It takes her a few long hours of soothing classical music and a long walk around the city to feel even a little up to talking to anyone again, much less coming back to the apartment so they can both wear their shame on their sleeves.

It's not until Emma comes back home from a long day at school, watching her students perform love scenes and critiquing their techniques, her memories really always flashing back to Killian and his dumb lips, that things finally change.

She drives home thinking about him and the way she'd felt kissing him. She hasn't felt like that in a long time, and judging by the way he always stares at her now, it's probably safe to say it's the same feeling for him. That, and he hasn't had a girl over since they kissed.

She enters the apartment and immediately, she's overwhelmed by the smell of food. She furrows her brow. "What's going on here?"

Killian's standing in their kitchen with an apron on and a smile on his face. "Ah! You're back."

She narrows her eyes at him. "What's going on? You _never_ cook."

Her roommate gives her a little look, but then comes over to her. "We're having dinner."

"Why?" she asks, drawing the word out with frustration.

Killian shrugs. "Because."

And now it's an argument, because _they kissed_ and everything between them is laced with deeper meaning.

"Because _why_?"

Killian gives her a stern look. "Swan, I'm just trying to be nice and cook us a meal."

She hums cautiously. "You never cook, and when you do it's a _disaster_. My point still stands."

He grits his teeth, making his jaw lock a little. "Dammit, Emma," Killian takes a deep breath, steeling himself. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about our kiss since it happened."

Emma's jaw falls open and she blinks at him. "Wha-"

He takes a few steps closer to her and her heart stammers in her chest while her stomach ties up. His eyes carry the vulnerability she'd seen in him after their kiss, so big and blue. "Emma, that kiss wasn't acting, was it?"

She swallows as he gets into the bubble that he'd been in before the kiss and blinks up at him. She doesn't know what to say.

"Because it wasn't for me," he whispers. "And I have a sneaking suspicion it wasn't for you either."

Emma stares at him as she soaks in the noises of the apartment. There's water boiling and he has the TV on some sports channel. It's home for them, and it hasn't felt like home since the kiss, because there have been walls up for both of them.

"I'm afraid," she admits quietly. "I don't want this to end our friendship."

"It won't," Killian promises. She sees his honesty in his eyes and she clings to it like a lifeline. "Because you are my _very_ best friend and I don't think that will ever change."

He leans in toward her and she pushes up on her toes, moving to press their foreheads together as her hands grab at the back of his neck. Her eyes squeeze tightly shut. "It wasn't just acting for me either."

"Good," he breathes against her lips, " _good_."


	15. daddy's girl

**prompt: lazy morning CS where the kid wakes them up**

* * *

 **daddy's girl**

She's lying with her head tucked under his arm and he has her scent in his nose when his ears are alerted to a noise in the room. He doesn't open his eyes, just keeps listening. Emma is incredibly warm and comfortable, as is their bed, and he isn't about to wake up earlier than he needs to.

"Pssst," a little whisper sends a waking jolt into his belly and he peels one eye open, sighing deeply as he shifts his head.

A little head pokes up from the foot of the bed, small hands clutching the comforter. Soft dirty blonde hair mussed from sleep and big, shining blue eyes stare at him.

Killian presses his hand over his eyes and takes a deep breath. "What is it, little love?"

"It's morning," she says quietly.

He can't help but smile, turning to look at the alarm clock that tells him it's barely six thirty. Before they'd had children, he'd been one to wake before the sun, but ever since the birth of his daughter, it has all been thrown out the window with late night feedings and changings and overall exhaustion from fatherhood. But he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Is it?" Killian whispers, carefully shifting in bed so Emma won't wake and so he can sit upright.

His daughter nods as she comes scurrying over to his side of the bed. She smiles softly at him in the dark early morning glow. "Papa, you said we could go on your ship."

He opens his mouth as he recalls that conversation from the evening before. He'd been just trying to get her to go to sleep. He hadn't really been serious.

"Ah," Killian hesitates, glancing over at Emma.

"Can we Papa?"

He winces at her pleading tone and fills his lungs with air. "C'mere, little love."

He holds his arms out and she goes to them with a smile on her lips that stretches to her ears. He pulls her up onto his bed with a grunt that makes her giggle and he sets her down on his lap.

"If you sleep for an hour more," Killian bargains, touching her nose with his pointer finger, "Then your mum and I will make French Toast and we'll all go together. Does that sound good?"

She tilts her head to the side in thought. "Can the baby come too?"

A smile spreads on his lips just thinking of bringing his entire family sailing. "Aye. Of course."

His daughter bobs her head. "Okay. I'll sleep, Daddy."

She wiggles into the bed beside him and subsequently makes Emma wake up, he can tell because she groans and moves so she's sharing the pillow with their daughter.

He meets her eyes as soon as their daughter falls asleep, which happens a few minutes after she finally gets comfortable, tugging and pulling at sheets and pillows, wiggling her limbs into each of them as powerfully as she can muster.

"What did you do?" Emma whispers, her eyes narrowed slits.

He shakes his head and slides back down onto his side so he's facing his two women. His daughter's hair is in his nose and her arm is against his chest, her legs sprawled so far apart under the covers that he can barely move his own. But he doesn't mind it in the least.

"She wants to go sailing," he sighs, raising an eyebrow. "But I've given us another two hours of sleep in the meanwhile."

His wife hums. "Good." She reaches across the little body between them and pats his cheek as her eyes close again. "Love you."

Killian smiles softly. "I love you too, Swan."


	16. good morning, my heart

**prompt: cs + early morning cutes**

* * *

 **good morning, my heart**

She is particularly adorable in the mornings, with her hair mussed around her head like a halo and her limbs sprawled about, more often than not touching him in some ridiculous way. She has this little snore that breaks past her throat every so often and her peaceful expression always has him wondering what she's dreaming about.

When she wakes, there's a moment of still before her breath comes out in a deep sigh and she opens her eyes just a crack, almost instantly closing them again. She licks her lips and rubs her hands over her face.

"Killian are you watching me sleep again?"

He smiles. "I can't help it, love. Sailor's blood."

Emma hums and doesn't open her eyes, instead breathing in deep as she lies there with her arm stretched over her forehead. "Do we have to do anything today?"

She turns onto her side and her eyes open in earnest then, all bright green and attentive. He shrugs. "I dunno. Do we?"

Emma laughs tiredly. "It's Sunday, so no. We'll just go meet my parents for dinner later."

Killian grins. "That sounds good."

"Yeah?" Emma pulls at the comforter until it's at her chin and shrugs a little. "You want to make breakfast or do you want me to?"

Killian quirks an eyebrow at her. "What if we stayed in bed instead?"

She hums again as her eyes close. "I'd like _that_. I haven't had a lot of sleep lately."

He chuckles. "Aye, love. I'm _quite_ aware."

Emma shoves him in the arm and he laughs again. "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

Killian pecks her nose and cheek, and then decidedly gets out of bed. She groans when his body makes an exit and he chuckles. "What is it now?"

"You can't go," she tells him, whining. "You're too warm."

"Well, _I_ happen to be quite famished from last nights activities, so if you'll pardon me, I'm going to make breakfast." He shimmies into his pants and when he goes around the bed to her side, he kisses her lips. "If you miss me, I'll be in the kitchen."

She hums, her hand on his cheek keeping him anchored there for another series of tempting kisses. "Stay?"

As if on cue, his stomach gurgles unhappily. He touches his forehead to hers. "I'll be back soon enough."

He barely gets into the kitchen when she comes slumping in behind him. Her eyes are still tired and she has her hair thrown atop her head messily.

He swears he could never love her more.

She shuffles toward the coffee machine and fidgets with it until it starts to sing its morning song. He grabs the eggs and she the bacon. He mans the stovetop and after her coffee is finished, her arms go around him and she nuzzles her nose against his back.

She tastes like coffee and her smile is gentle when he turns to face her after plating the eggs.

"Good morning." She whispers.

This, he's never truly had before. This feeling of complete and utter contentment with the woman he is in love with. The feeling of knowing she's not going anywhere and the contentment to be lazy with her in their bed, talking and laughing and sleeping the day away.

She is his and he is hers and he _loves her_.

He takes his finger and traces her jaw to the dimple in her chin. "Good morning, love."


	17. close to you

**prompt: cs neighbors au in which our cuties get stuck in an elevator and one of them ends up confessing their feelings for the other**

* * *

 **close to you**

If there's something about Emma Swan that's maybe a little unusual, it's that she doesn't know anyone. Not really.

She hardly lets people in, barely ever talks about herself to any extent. The only people in her inner circle are a handful of friends she has found trustworthy.

The only reason she knows Killian Jones, her neighbor, is because one day, she'd run into him in the hallway with his toolbox and his face a sweaty mess from just fixing their old lady neighbor's sink.

He'd smiled at her and winked, then rolled his accent out into the open space between them, and ever since she's been a changed woman.

She'd invited him to spend time with her friends when he happened to be over fixing something one afternoon, and he agreed with a bright, excited smile. Her good friend David thinks Killian is pretty much the greatest guy walking the Earth, right up next to Captain America, who she often reminds him is a superhero. From movies and comic books. It doesn't really make a difference. The man still rants about Killian Jones as if he's among the gods.

She and Killian know each other fairly well. When they're out with friends, he's often the one she sits beside, his scent magnetizing and his smile warm. He has a good listening ear. He likes to let her vent about her problems and about her day, and sometimes he comes over after work to ask her about it. He's sweet. _Too_ sweet.

Sometimes they spend evenings sitting on her couch watching movies and eating ice cream. Sometimes she goes over to his apartment with cookies and he makes noises that send her mind places it shouldn't be before they end up talking through the night about anything and everything.

It's a wonder she's been able to resist jumping his bones for so long. They know each other so well, and honestly, if it weren't for the fact that she knows he's still kind of broken up about his ex girlfriend, she might _do something_ about the tension between them.

They're walking back to their apartment building after spending time at the bar and he's telling her one of his Navy stories that has her laughing, and somehow, she trips on the sidewalk and goes cascading forward. Fearing she's about to hit the pavement, she braces herself, but finds herself instead wrapped up in his arms.

He chuckles at her and brushes back her hair tenderly after she opens her eyes. He is _far_ too close and she has had a little too much to drink for _this_.

"Lose your footing, there, Swan?" he teases. Emma laughs, her face probably burning bright red.

"Yeah. Sorry."

He smells like the sea and his cologne and his eyes are soft on her, his hold impossibly tight, yet equally as gentle. "'s quite alright, love."

Something happens. Something changes. Their eyes meet and she swears he could kiss her, but Emma breaks free from him, suddenly unsure of everything about him and frustrated with herself that she couldn't just give into his ridiculously suave ways.

He continues on with his story until they end up on their floor, standing at her door, and Emma smiles a little at him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks for walking me home, Killian."

Ever the gentleman, her neighbor of just under a year bows his head graciously. "It was my honor, Swan. See you tomorrow, then?"

"Maybe," she sighs. "I might be working late, so we'll have to see about movie night."

He nods in understanding and she fidgets with her keys. "Well, I'd best be off." Killian tips his head toward his apartment door across the hall. "Can't let Seabiscuit go starved for attention."

"Seabiscuit is a dumb name for a cat, by the way." She tells him as he starts walking away. He tilts his head at her after he turns to her again, obviously offended by her words.

"Don't pick fun, Swan. She's a wonderful companion."

Emma hums sarcastically. His jaw shifts through his smile and they stare at each other for too long. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma."

When she enters her apartment, she closes her eyes and clenches her fists, breathing in deep. She likes him far too much for her own good.

..

"Well, that about does it, Swan," Killian says, stepping out of her bathroom with a smile. He has his toolbox in his hands and his graphic tee is a little too tight, splatters of water from her shower all over his chest. "Your shower has been fixed. Again."

She smiles thankfully and crosses the room to meet him by her kitchen island. "What do I owe you this time?"

He shrugs, smiling wide. "We're friends, Swan. I don't need money to help a friend."

"I know," Emma insists. "But last time you helped me I made you dinner." She pauses, in thought for a moment. "This time, how about I do your laundry?"

Probably not a good idea, but she can't help herself when it comes to this man standing in front of her.

She uses pretty much every excuse in the book to lure him back into her apartment, and it's getting pathetic to be quite honest.

This week alone he's visited at least three times for various tasks. She "broke" her shower head this morning, but the other day she accidentally came across an issue with her bedroom window, and a few weeks ago she faked an air conditioner malfunction just to see if he would take his shirt off.

He did. She has been ruined for all men.

It all comes down to the fact that she's desperate and wants to spend as much time as she can with him. It's probably not a very good plan of action, but Killian doesn't seem to care or mind, so she keeps doing it in hopes that maybe one day she'll own up to him and tell him how she feels.

Killian flits his tongue over his lips as he shifts on his feet, tilting his head and opening his mouth. "Well, alright, if you're sure you're okay taking care of my dirty underwear."

Emma shrugs, narrowing her eyes playfully at him. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

He grins. "I just did it the other night, so when I need it done I'll stop off, then."

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

He nods once and tilts his head toward her door. "I'd best get going then, Swan. I'll see you tonight at the bar, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. David's going to make up for what happened last time."

Killian chuckles. "He does deserve it. Making a fool of us on that karaoke stage."

Emma smiles and walks him to her door, almost awkwardly tripping on herself as she pulls it open. He gives her a neighborly nod before leaving and she sinks back against her door when he's gone, letting out a loud breath.

She winces as she looks up at the ceiling. "Why do you have to be so _perfect_?"

She probably spends too much time thinking about his each and every quality, running them thoroughly through her mind as she wanders about her day. It's gotten so bad that she dreams about him and his sharply chiseled jaw, piercing blue eyes, and sweet, wonderful, deep, _beautiful_ laugh.

She is in far too deep and at this point, she can't even find it in her to care.

..

Emma is watching the Food Network while eating takeout Chinese one night after work when she's surprised by a knock at her door.

She sighs as she sets her food down on her coffee table and she wipes her hands off on her jeans as she goes to answer it, assuming it must be Ruby coming to try and drag her out for a girls night, because Killian would've texted her about stopping by. They've been trying to go out for weeks now and Emma has always brushed them off.

None of them really know it's about Killian and trying to keep her nights open for the off chance that he'd want to spend time together. She keeps him to herself, mostly, with the exception of bringing him along to their hangouts. Luckily for her, her friends are all taken and she doesn't have to worry about them ganging up on him.

She gets an unintentional shiver as she even thinks about him, has to catch her breath before she pulls open the door.

So to say she's surprised when Killian is the one standing on the other side would be an understatement. Her eyes widen and she gapes at him for a moment. "Killian- what are you-"

"Apologies," he says with an honest expression on his face. "I should've called or texted first. But-" He holds up a bottle of detergent. "I've got some dirty clothes and I figured you'd be rather upset if I didn't allow you the honors."

" _Oh_ ," Emma breathes. She nods. "Okay. Yeah. Let me just- I should do mine, too."

She awkwardly stands at her door for a moment until he smiles and tilts his head to the side. "Good. I'll go grab what I've got and I'll meet you out here."

"Okay."

When she closes her door, she panics, going to her bedroom with anxiety coursing through her veins. She hadn't expected that he'd come for her laundry _thing_ now. She fumbles to her hamper and shucks the clothes she wears for her lazy, after work clothes, and then collects everything she needs for the trip downstairs.

As soon as she opens her apartment door, Killian is standing on the other side with his laundry hamper held tight in his incredibly taut and flexed arms. _Shit_.

"Hey," she manages to say without sounding incredibly breathless. He grins at her.

"I figure the least I can do is provide my company," he tells her. Emma opens her mouth to argue with him, but he silences her with a look. "I'll let you pay for it. I'll just be there for moral support."

She sighs and they walk alongside each other toward the elevator down the hall a small distance. There is a subtle tension between them that has been building for these past few weeks, and she knows it's all probably in her head, but she can't bring herself to talking.

"So how was your day?" Killian asks. "Catch the bad guys? Save any cats from trees?"

Emma rolls her eyes, flashing him a soft smile as she hits the down button. "Actually, the opposite. I sat at my desk all day."

He throws his head back slightly. "Ah. The dreaded _paperwork_ you're always so upset over."

She nods. "Unfortunately, it does have to be done sometimes."

When the elevator doors open, Killian holds his arm out for her and she rolls her eyes. "A gentleman too?"

The man chuckles as he enters the elevator. "I'm always a gentleman, love."

Emma hits the bottom floor and there is an awkward silence until the elevator suddenly just flat out _stops_. Her heart stutters in her chest, but she doesn't panic.

"Well, that's interesting." Killian says. She nods.

Interesting indeed.

..

After hitting the help button and receiving a promising 'give us half an hour and we'll be there', Emma and Killian sit on the floor of the elevator, side by side, with their laundry on opposite sides of them. She rolls her head around to look at him and smiles a little at his timid grin.

"So… we're stuck in an elevator," he says.

Emma hums, laughing a little because it's _ridiculous_. "Yup."

"Never thought it'd happen to me, to be quite honest with you."

Emma chuckles. "What, you thought you were immune?"

Her neighbor gives her a look. "Not that I was immune, just that I never thought it would happen. Have you ever been stuck in an elevator before, Swan?"

She shakes her head. "Can't say I have."

Killian hums thoughtfully. "Well, then there's only really one thing we can do."

Emma smiles coyly at him. "And what's that?"

He grins, and she can tell he's about to say something completely, totally _him_. "Tell me about your love life, Swan."

Yep, she was right.

Emma gapes at him. "What?"

He shrugs. "You know. Tell me about it. Who are you seeing?"

She just stares at him for a long time, lips thinned and eyes wide. She looks away, down at her lap, embarrassed and unwilling to admit that she's been holding out for _him_. "Um, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Ah," he tilts his head at her, "but is that the truth?"

Feeling annoyed, she scrunches her face up at him. "Of course it is. You'd think I'd know if I'm dating someone."

"Well, then, do you have someone in mind? Surely you've had men offer to take you out."

She feels her face clam up and her hands start sweating as she gapes at him again. "Uh… I'm just not interested."

He just smiles at her before laughing to himself and looking down at the floor beside him, away from her. "What?"

Killian looks up at her again with a pathetic smile on his face. "The other night, at the bar, three different men sent you drinks, and you refused them."

Emma nods in confirmation. He searches her eyes as he shifts a bit, moving closer in the confined space of the elevator.

"Tell me, something, love," Killian's voice drops dangerously low, and she swears she could probably faint with how lightheaded she feels. Something occurs to her then. _He knows_. He knows her dirty little secret, and he's milking it for all it's worth.

"How difficult do you think it is for me, coming over to your place, catching glimpses of you changing clothes before work while I work on this or that, spending nights with you on your couch until you fall asleep," He shifts a little closer to her, "sitting this close to you here, _now_?"

She is stunned silent. Her heart rate quickens and she feels a breath catch in her throat before she forces it down with a swallow.

"Killian, I-"

He cuts her off with the way he lifts his eyebrow at her. "I've had feelings for you, Emma Swan, from the day we ran into each other in the hallway. I just knew."

"You just knew what?" Emma manages to ask.

His smile is sin and his eyes are unwavering from hers. "That you'd be impossible to forget."

Emma's heart probably couldn't be moving any faster and she doesn't really know what to say or do, so she just swallows again and parts her lips. "Then maybe you should do something about that."

He tilts his head a little, a warm smile filling his cheeks, before he lifts his hand and plays a little with her hair. "I'd quite like to kiss you, Emma."

"You don't have to ask," Emma tells him with a teasing edge to her voice.

"I told you, I'm a gentleman."

He's kissing her, his lips and tongue so _hot_ and everything perfectly wonderful about every part of this, when the elevator suddenly jerks and they're sinking down again. The elevator doors open and they're met with the feet of an elderly neighbor of theirs, tilting her head at them. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Both Emma and Killian scramble to their feet and collect their things, moving fast to get out of the elevator of death.

"We got stuck," Emma tells the woman, "sorry. You kind of saved us."

The woman looks between them, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You _kids_. When will you get together already? I've seen you two making eyes at each other for _weeks_!"

She scuttles into the elevator and gives them an admonishing look before pressing her floor button and leaving them.

Emma turns to Killian with rosy cheeks and a tiny smile on her lips. He's staring at her with embarrassment all over his face, his fingers scratching at the spot below his ear.

"So…" she starts, tracing her toes along the hard floor of the basement.

And then he's pouncing, a smirk replacing the previous embarrassment of being caught by their neighbor, and she catches him, holding his biceps while his warm hands settle on her hips and their lips meet in a familiar dance, hungry and relentless.


	18. it's you

**prompt: "I would love that when captain swan has their first kid, August and Marco would give them like the crib or something for the baby"**

* * *

 **it's you**

When she finds out she's pregnant, she tells her immediate family first.

Killian had been ecstatic, his eyes going wide and his smile probably at his ears while his eyebrows hit his hairline. He'd kissed her senseless, much to her approval, and promised her the entire world and back.

They'd called Henry out from his bedroom cave and told him as a little family. His smile had been exceptionally sweet. "I'm getting a little brother or sister? _Awesome_!"

Her parents came next, sitting at lunch in the loft, and they'd both had very interesting reactions.

"A _baby_! Oh, Emma!"

"Congratulations to you both!" David had hugged Killian while Mary Margaret practically smothered her with excitement, but Emma couldn't blame either of them.

After lunch, she finds herself sitting at the docks with August.

"So… there's something I wanted to tell you."

He raises a curious eyebrow. "What's that?"

Emma takes a breath and looks down at her lap for a moment, fidgeting with her rings. "Just this morning, Killian and I found out that we're having a baby."

His smile is fast coming and his eyes shine happily, laughter warm and kind in her ears. "You're pregnant?"

Emma nods, a laugh sliding out of her throat. It's all so new, and she's not really sure why she's telling August, other than maybe the fact that he's felt like a brother to her in these past few years.

"Yeah. I am."

August is quick to wrap her in a hug and then settles his hands on her arms. "This is great news, Emma. I'm happy for you. You and Killian both."

"Thank you."

Her friend leans in and kisses her forehead. "You know, Papa will want to build you guys a crib. He's been itching for something to do."

"Oh," Emma tilts her head on her shoulder, furrowing her brow. "August, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to," August insists. A wry grin spreads into his cheeks. "This is that happy ending part of the story, right?"

She gives him a dry look. "There's still a new villain what feels like every month. I don't think we're quite there yet."

August chuckles. "But you're making room for something good, in all of it. I'm proud of you." Emma's heart fills with warmth. "You know, when I first found you after all those years, I didn't know if it would be possible to right that wrong I made." He nods at her. "So let us build your baby a crib. It'll be the best crib you could ever imagine, safer than anything you'd find at any store."

Her eyes are filled with the beginnings of tears, damn these hormones already, and she nods, smiling wide for him. "Okay."

Almost six months later, when August and Marco show up at her impromptu baby shower with the finished product, she cries pretty embarrassingly hard.

Killian is taken by the design and the stability, ever the worrier about their little boy that's been growing for these long few months. He _loves_ it, and so does she, going to hug August tight in thanks.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

He nods. "You're welcome, Emma."

The first time she lays her little boy down in his crib, with Killian to her left, admiring their son as if it's the first time he's ever seen him, she is reminded that this is the happy ending. This is the good in the middle of the chaos.

She leans back into her husband and he kisses her temple, his arms warm around her middle, keeping her eyes fixed on the sleeping babe.

"It's you," she tells him. "My happy ending is you and our son."

"Aye." He holds her tighter. "You're mine as well."

Even though she's heard it a number of times, she still gets teary eyed as her heart squeezes within her chest.

"Good."


	19. two is better than one

**prompt: domestic captain swan**

* * *

 **two is better than one**

"Bloody hell!" Killian shouts.

She's standing in the living room with a hamper full of freshly dried clothes; warm and smelling like fresh cotton on a sunny day. She furrows her brow at his voice and slips down the hall, still folding the warm pair of his jeans and then holding them to her chest.

"Killian? You okay?"

She finds him kneeling on the floor of the mostly bare bedroom, sucking on his thumb with knots in his brow.

He meets her eyes and removes his finger, then waves at the building materials sitting on the floor.

"I'm not sure what these… _Ikeans_ had in mind when they were assembling this kit, but it most certainly has caused me more pain in these past five minutes than it should." He grimaces and gestures to the directions he has folded open on the floor. "Besides that, these bloody directions are useless, Swan! I cannot decipher them even the slightest bit."

Emma holds in a laugh and saunters into the room. "I told you I would have Henry take care of it, babe. You don't have to worry about getting this put together."

Her pirate gives her a look, tilting his head onto his shoulder. "Is this because I only have one hand?"

Now it's her turn to give him a look. "No. I know you can do anything you want with what you have."

He hums and readjusts his position on the floor so he's sitting. He looks adorable, furrowed brow and wild hair, nibbling at his lip as he looks down at the mess of directions and pieces of wood, nails, screws, and power tools.

"Can I help?" She offers as she sets his jeans down on the dresser Marco and August had built for her.

He looks up at her through the midmorning glow streaming through the window and a smile crawls across his face. It's times like these that she's incredibly glad they decided to move in together.

She returns his smile and sits beside him, reaching for the directions. They _are_ confusing, and she can't blame him for getting frustrated, but she's determined to help. That's what she does, right? She's the Savior. She can fix this. "Okay, so what step did you get to?"

Killian informs her that he barely broke past step three and she laughs before kissing him chastely.

"It's okay, Killian. We'll do this like we do everything."

His eyes shine and his smile is sweet. All signs there had been before of complete and utter frustration are gone. "Together."

Emma nods as he leans in and kisses her again. Her hand presses to his stubbled cheek and she can't help the feeling that she'd like to spend the rest of her life doing things _together_ with Killian Jones.


	20. something about you

**prompt: "We are sitting next to each other on this 14-hour flight" (and one of the two is dead afraid of flying)**

* * *

 **something about you**

She is ridiculous; sitting there with her hands clenched tight around the armrests. The window shade is pulled closed and she's been buckled in for since he found his seat. Twenty minutes ago.

She's muttering to herself and twitching, almost, with nerves.

He relaxes in his chair. They're not due to take off yet. They're still on the tarmac, waiting for clearance.

She's bloody damn gorgeous, though, with her sunshine curls and her little pouted lip as she whispers encouragements (or profanities, he can't be sure) to herself. She's wearing what he presumes are her pajamas, her hair tied loosely over her shoulder. The sweatshirt she's wearing tells him that she's apparently well educated, and the little way her fingers dance and her voice lilts make him smile.

He turns to her, feeling as if he has to help her out of her obvious plane paranoia. "Killian Jones,"

Her pretty jade eyes blow wide at his words and she hesitates before releasing her hand to shake the one he holds out for her.

"Swan," she tells him, "Emma Swan."

He grins. "Swan. It suits you."

She furrows her brow for a moment and nibbles at her lip before releasing his hand, only to grab the armrest again. She looks away from him as if he hadn't just introduced himself and he sighs. So she's going to play it like _this_.

He pretends to not have noticed her panicky behavior. "So, Swan, is this your first flight?"

Emma whips her head to look at him and gives him a little bit of an angry look. "No. I've flown a few times. I just-"

He nods in understanding, a hum accompanying. "You're afraid of flying."

She holds her jaw open for a moment before giving him a relenting nod. "Yes. And if you make fun of me, I swear I'll make it so you can't have children."

Killian chuckles. "You're quite the spitfire, aren't you?"

"I'm a cop. I know what I'm doing when it comes to idiotic men."

He flits his tongue over his lower lip as he studies her. "Well, I wasn't going to make fun of your fear. I was going to tell you that it's actually quite common, and luckily for you, I happen to be an expert with dealing with it."

The speaker system above them dings and the captain comes on to tell them that they've been cleared for flight, as well as the fact that they'll be arriving in roughly nine hours. Emma clings to her armrests tighter, her body visibly tense.

"Love," he sighs, exasperatedly reaching over to take her hand. She looks at him with big eyes, obviously not expecting him to have done it. He tilts his head at her. " _Trust me_. Having a hand to hold feels much better than the armrest." She doesn't look entirely sold, but she releases some of the tension in her face. "Now, talk to me. Where are you heading?"

"Maine," she tells him. "I live there with my parents. They've been watching my son for the week while I went on a _soul-searching_ trip."

He hums. "Doesn't sound like you were completely on board with the soul-searching, were you?"

Emma snorts, shaking her head. "It was my mom's idea. She said it would be good if I came to _explore myself_ here."

He chuckles, thumbing over the back of her hand a little. "You don't seem troubled, if you don't mind me saying."

"Well," Emma cuts herself short when the plane starts to push off of the runway and she leans back in her chair.

He allows her to squeeze his hand as the plane starts to go skyward. He's used to it all, flying. He flies all over the world for his work and there's nothing quite like the sensation of being jammed into an uncomfortable row of seats for several hours.

"I once sat with a gentleman who took my hand without my consent," he tells her, his head turned against the headrest. She shifts her head a little to look at him. Her pupils are blown wide in a frightened sort of way and she's breathing heavy. He smiles softly at her, lowering his voice as much as he can so he'll still be heard. "You're going to be alright. What scares you the most, love?"

She shakes her head a little, releasing a breath. "It's stupid, but I guess it's the fact that I don't have any control? I don't know what the plane is going to do and I'm scared we'll crash because the pilot fell asleep or something crazy happened with the controls."

He hums. "Ah."

Emma gives him a wince. "You think I'm crazy."

"No," Killian insists, "you're reasonable." He pauses. "I think you need to let them have this, though, Swan. They've been doing it for a long time and they know what to do should issue arise."

She takes a deep breath. "It's not as easy as that."

"No," he relents, "but you know what _is_ easy?"

Emma shakes her head just as the overhead speakers ding.

"We've been in the air now for at least five minutes and you've not been sent to your death. Most incidents occur within those first few minutes. You've made it."

Killian awards her a grin that she returns. He squeezes her hand as he lifts them from the armrest between them and releases his hold on her. "Now, allow me to teach you something, Swan. Long flights like these, we'll need to keep occupied, otherwise we'll end up eating our shoes."

He reaches down to grab his laptop and sets it on his lap. He smiles over at her. "Have you ever seen The Office?"

Emma shakes her head. "Can't say I've even seen a single episode."

He clicks his tongue in his cheek. "Then we've got a lot of ground to cover in these next few hours, hm?"

..

Midway through season two, and about five hours into the flight, when it's what his body thinks is ten in the morning; Emma falls asleep with her head on his shoulder.

They'd been having a good time together, chuckling and getting a little closer while watching from his laptop screen together. She'd shifted a little closer to him and had filled his nostrils with her scent, so lovely and home-like.

With her head resting on his shoulder, he smiles a little and turns the computer off so he won't waste any more battery.

She'd been tense for the longest time, had told him between episodes that she was afraid of falling asleep in case something happened. Now, she's snoozing quite soundly, a little snore proof of it.

Killian takes it with grace. Knowing that this woman somehow was comforted enough by his presence to fall asleep on him sort of makes him proud, actually. It's enough that he rests his head on hers and dozes off to the sound of her breathing and the calming smell of honey and vanilla.

..

They both wake up to a ding.

Jolting apart, they widen their eyes and Killian licks his lips as he takes a deep breath. His neck is hot and it aches from leaning it the wrong way, and looking over at Emma, she seems to feel about the same way. She smiles a little at him, her cheeks going a little flush.

"Sorry- I didn't realize I fell asleep," she mumbles.

He shakes his head. "'s alright, love. I've heard I'm a comfortable pillow."

She rolls her eyes a little as she rests back in her chair. The captain tells them over the intercom that they've hit a patch of rough air and that they should keep their seat belts on for a while.

Emma's hands go for her armrests again. He meets her eyes, set on helping her through this bout of fearfulness. "So, Emma, if you left your son with your parents, that must mean you're…"

Again, she rolls her eyes. "Single. Yes."

He cracks a grin, becoming daringly flirtatious. "Ah. I see."

Emma has a smile on her lips. "Don't think I like you just because I fell asleep on your shoulder, because that's not how it works."

Killian smiles wider. "It doesn't?" She's still smiling at him and it's as much as an invitation as he's seen all day.

"No," she insists, raising her voice so it almost cracks. He chuckles.

"It's alright, darling," The plane jolts a little and Emma's grasp goes firm on the armrest. He works his hand in so she holds it, resulting in a tiny glare until he speaks again. "Tell me about yourself, Swan. I've got a good ear and we've nothing but hours of time left."

Emma takes a deep breath and releases it. An odd thing happens in her eyes, a softness fills them unlike he's seen with her before. As if she's willing to open up and let it all out for him to see, to bare her wounds to him. And he isn't sure why. Maybe it's the closeness the plane provides. Maybe it's the fact that he helped get over her fear. Maybe it's the undeniable electricity he's felt between them. Whatever it is, he's glad for it.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She turns her body toward him. "What do you want to know? Shitty history or happier present?"

Killian shrugs. "You pick."

Emma studies him for a moment, biting at her lower lip, before she seems to make a decision. Her eyes are soft and serious, her grip on his hand almost unnecessarily tighter.

"When I was a baby, I was abandoned by the side of the road. Moved from foster home to foster home, had to learn to survive on my own, because no one was going to do it for me."

He frowns. "But you said your _parents_ were watching your boy."

Swan nods. "They are. They're my adoptive parents. Found me when I was seventeen, pregnant, and about to go to prison."

"Now that's a tale I'm dying to hear," Killian shifts a little in his chair.

Emma shakes her head and he can tell it'll hurt for her to talk, but when the plane jolts again, she continues to speak, seemingly forgetting where she is. She tells him the story of a real arsehole, _Neal_ , who he swears he'll beat up if he ever runs into- that makes Swan laugh, thankfully- about how he'd promised Emma the whole world, a happy future and all of his love, only to put her up for a crime he committed and never to show his face again.

She tells him a lot more, about how Mary Margaret and David had taken her in, how they'd been so adamant on showing her all of the love she'd never felt before. She tells him about Henry, her boy, and how he's grown from a wee babe into a sweet, incredibly smart lad in the fourth grade.

In return, he tells his life's story, and they just talk and laugh and learn as much as they can about each other for what feels like hours and hours. At some point, the captain tells them that they're allowed to move about the plane again, but Emma doesn't let go of his hand. He doesn't mind it one bit.

When they do land, she's talking about her favorite movie and she's smiling so wide that her cheeks could probably hurt.

She is beautiful and lovely, and he's spent a whole flight with her. A whole nine hours. It hardly even feels like one, if he's being honest. Flying has never been so easy before in his life, and it was all because he had Emma at his side.

They walk together out of the plane and she tells him she has a checked bag, and even though he doesn't, he goes with her to baggage claim.

"So you're heading back to Maine," he tells her.

She nods, a smile on her lips. "Yeah. You never told me where you're going."

He shrugs. "I've got a business meeting in Maine, actually. A little town called Storybrooke."

Her eyes go wide. "No way."

"What? Do you know of it?"

Emma nods. "Yeah. That's where I live." Her smile spreads. "Do you want to ride together? I have my car here. It wouldn't be a problem."

Killian hesitates for a moment. "If you're sure you're alright with it, sure."

She grins. "Great."

..

He finds out a lot about Emma Swan sitting in her yellow Volkswagen Beetle. He learns she likes her music quiet, or off completely. She gets angry with idiotic drivers. She's studious when it comes to road regulations.

It's been a long day and they've still got several hours to go. He tries to keep things light with tales from his time in the Navy, which she mostly laughs at, and in return she tells him about various silly crimes she's had to deal with.

When they arrive in Storybrooke, Emma parks the Beetle in front of a place called Granny's and turns to him. "This is the only place you're going to find to stay here. But luckily for you, Granny's nice." She pauses, tilting her head a little, "For the most part."

He chuckles. "Well, I have to thank you, Swan. You've been a great travel companion."

"Yeah," Emma smiles. "You weren't so bad yourself."

They stare at each other for a few moments and he takes a shallow breath. "Swan, I hope this doesn't come across as too forward, but perhaps…" He pauses and she smiles coyly.

"Do you want to go on a date, Killian?"

Killian flicks his tongue over his lower lip and tilts his head. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?"

She leans a little closer to him and he follows her. They're tantalizingly close. Her breath is warm on his skin and her eyes are incredibly bright. "Pick me up tomorrow night at seven. I live down the street at that old bakery. Second floor, first door on the left."

She points and his eyes follow her finger. He gives her a tiny nod of understanding before he looks to her again.

"Thank you, Killian," she says softly. "You really helped me today. I haven't felt that comfortable in a long time."

"It was my pleasure, Swan."

"I'm serious," she says. Emma tilts her head a little at him, and he sees openness like he'd seen earlier on the plane when she started unloading her history onto him. "I don't usually tell people about my past. It's always been better to keep it locked up and quiet, you know?" Emma smiles a little. "But you're different. I don't know why."

He searches her eyes for a fraction of a second before she makes her move, her hands soft and warm against his cheeks as she pulls him closer to kiss him. He molds into her easily, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek as her lips part for his tongue.

When they part, they are both breathless, and he swears he has never been kissed like _that_ before in his entire life. "That was…"

"Thank you," she whispers. "That was thank you."

Killian manages to sit back again and smiles at her gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Emma nods. He grabs his bag from the floor of her car and gives her one last look before getting out of her car and heading for Granny's.

If there's one thing he hadn't expected to get out of this day, it was a life-shattering woman like Emma Swan. And he'd be damned if he ever let go.


	21. killian, what the hell is this!

**prompt: send me a line, I'll write you 5 more- "Killian, what the hell is this?!"**

* * *

"Killian, what the hell is this?!"

She holds the book up, her eyes wide with confusion, and Killian opens his mouth, hesitant.

"Erm… do you remember when I told you I'd be helping Belle more with those… community activities?"

Emma nods before looking down at the thick book. She opens the cover and her heart clenches tight at the images she sees.

"One of the classes she needed help with was something called _scrapbooking_ and I made one. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed quite a few of our photos. I didn't know what else to do."

She smiles, she can't help it, and flips the page, finding a picture of she, Henry, and Killian at Granny's over a blue backdrop with a sticker bearing the word 'family' placed delicately underneath.

There's a lump in her throat when she looks up to find Killian expectantly nervous.

"It's fine," she tells him gently. "I really like it so far."

He scratches behind his ear. "Yeah?"

Emma hums, flipping the page to find that he placed the black and white ultrasound images on their own page, having written the baby's due date in his delicate cursive on the side.

"Baby Jones," she murmurs happily, smiling up at him.

He grins, his ears turning a little pink, and he tosses his head to the side. "Well, we've yet to name our little one, so…"

Emma steps forward and captures his lips in a kiss.

"It's perfect." For a moment, they stare at one another, but then Emma laughs. "But don't think I'll let it go that _Captain Hook_ is into arts and crafts, because-"

She can't do anything but laugh from then on, and Killian just rolls his eyes and tosses his head back on a groan, grumbling about how she better not tell David and how he only did it to appease Belle.


	22. the one beside me

**prompt: I was prompted to write a fic based off of the song Sidekick by Walk the Moon. And then this happened. Road trips and foolish babies ensue. :)**

* * *

 **the one beside me**

She is beautiful.

She exudes a sense of power and grace unlike anyone he's ever known. Her hair falls around her back and shoulders and her laughter sweet to his ears. Her scent is magnetizing, always leaving it's mark whenever she's around long enough. He finds himself nonsensically thinking about it often when he lies awake with sleep too far from sight.

She's sitting there with him as they watch TV- Batman is on and she's always been invested in superheroes- quiet and delicate. Her hands are settled in her lap and she studies the television with wide, attentive eyes.

She's always been his only true friend. They've spent more hours discussing their lives than he's ever spent with anyone else, spent more time eating together and working together than anyone else. They drop in on each other unannounced most evenings and spend their weekends together just hanging out.

And he's in love with her, but she's the furthest thing from interested he's ever seen.

"Killian, I think you should ask Belle out."

He shakes out of his reverie, narrowing his eyes at her. "Pardon me?"

She smiles. "Belle. From work? I think you should ask her on a date."

Killian shakes his head. "What for?"

Emma shrugs. "I dunno, maybe because you're always complaining about not having anyone in your life other than me and the _Charming's_."

He scoffs. "You, Dave, and Mary Margaret are enough for me, Swan. I dunno what you're on about." He leans forward to grab the empty popcorn bowl and his empty beer bottle. He takes them to his kitchen.

Emma pops up and follows him. "No, but seriously, Killian. You're going to be thirty four in two months and you haven't had a date since last year."

He gives her a look. "Swan, just because you're insecure about your biological clock, that doesn't mean-"

"Hey, I am _not_ insecure about that. I told you, I'm just… waiting for the right guy." She stands at the end of his kitchen island while he braces his hands on the curve of it, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

"I'm not asking Belle out on a date. It's… she isn't my type." Killian shakes his head and wanders over to his fridge for another beer.

"Then who is? I can have Mary Margaret help me find you someone."

"As if I need you to set me up with someone!" Killian furrows his brow, shaking his head as he turns with the beer in his hand. "No thank you, Swan, but I'll be just fine on my own."

She shrugs. "Suit yourself." Her phone goes off and she sighs as she reaches for it. "It's David. He wants to know if we're still on for dinner tomorrow."

Killian nods. "Of course."

Emma smiles as she sets her phone down again. "Hey, so this guy asked me out today."

He feigns interest, pulling on a surprised look for her. "Really? When'd you have time for that?"

She gives him a look. "I was furniture shopping before work today and he asked me if I wanted dinner."

"Well, you let me know if it's serious, and then we'll celebrate," he tells her lightly, heading back for the living room. "Because with you, Swan, it usually isn't."

The blonde groans. "You're an ass. I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Because I'm your sidekick," he tells her, flopping down on the couch. "I'm the Robin to your Batman."

Her eyes narrow at him when she joins him on the couch again, her body turned towards his. " _I'm_ Batman in this scenario? Is this a dream?"

He barks a laugh. "A mere analogy, Swan. I'm just saying: I'm here. Through thick and thin, I'm here to fight crime with you. Even if that crime is sales and relationship woes."

A smile fills her eyes and she snuggles closer to him. "You're a good sidekick, Killian."

Killian takes a breath of her and struggles to keep himself from blurting out his feelings, knowing deep within him she hasn't got even the slightest clue about them. He's had them for a year and she's always been a hard shell to crack emotionally.

It's a wonder he knows her so well.

..

When Emma gets a boyfriend, it is a living, waking hell every day of his life.

The man, Walsh, stops off at work every day to have lunch with Emma, which has always, _always_ , been his and Emma's routine. And it makes him angry, but he can't hold it against her while they're sitting at their desk clump and she's humming a little under her breath.

Her happiness has always been important to him, especially after the mess that was her ex Neal. So he allows her to take the weekends and go on impromptu adventures out of state with Walsh, lets her go on dates on nights he's used to stopping off to watch Netflix and eat junk food, and goes home alone rather than carpooling to save on gas.

It isn't easy, watching Emma date someone while he's still trying to conceal his feelings for her. Especially on nights where she'll bring the monkey man to their get-togethers with David and Mary Margaret.

He's sitting on his couch with his laptop, scrolling through news articles after a long day at the office when his front door swings open.

He furrows his brow and turns to find her standing there, a miserable look on her face.

"What's happened, Swan?" he asks.

"Um… Walsh lied to me. About everything." Emma shakes her head. "He wasn't who he said he was and now I'm the one who has to take the blow."

He scrambles to his feet and crosses the room to get to her, shaking his head in confusion. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No," Emma insists.

But tears are in her eyes and she's staring at him like she needs him, so Killian wraps her up in his arms and holds her. Her sobs break through minutes later, soaking his shirt in her tears, but he doesn't find it in him to care.

When it's over, he takes her to his couch and they talk about it. They drink cocoa and watch her favorite Batman, and she sits curled up beside him, seeking his heat, almost. He wraps his arm around her and kisses the side of her head, breathing her in deep.

"You always have me, Swan," he tells her, "no matter what. I'm here."

She smiles softly. "I know. You're my Robin, right?"

He chuckles. "Aye. I am."

..

Emma spends a lot of time with Killian than she ever has before. She likes it, curling up on his couch in her sweats while they watch movies all weekend long, eating pizza and takeout Chinese, drinking coffee and cocoa and not caring one bit about anything else.

They talk and he comforts her by just being there, and it's more than anyone has ever been willing to give to her, so she's glad he's here. She's glad she has him.

Especially after the mess that was Walsh and his stupid, stupid face. She had feelings for that jerk and it isn't fair because all she's ever wanted is to find someone. She might act tough and think she'll be okay on her own, but really, she needs someone that will treat her like a lady and bring her on dates and never break his promises.

She ends up with her head in Killian's lap while they watch TV one Saturday night and his fingers run through her hair in a soothing way.

"Do you want to go on a trip with me?" she asks him. His hand stills.

"What do you mean? Like to another country or…?"

Emma sits up so she can face him. "A road trip. I can't spend my whole life here. I need to see the country and the world. I feel like I live at your apartment."

She's thought about traveling for a long time, and has almost done it more times than she can count, but she's always felt held back by questions and insecurities.

"Where would we go?" he asks, his eyes brightening.

She takes a deep breath. "California? I don't know. I haven't thought about where I want to go."

For a moment, he studies her and she thinks he'll say no. But he surprises her, like he always does, with a bright, excited grin and encouraging eyes. "Okay. When do we leave?"

" _Okay_?" she asks, furrowing her brow. "We can't just up and leave."

"Yes we can," he tells her, "I've got plenty in my savings and I've never used a single sick day or vacation day. We could go tomorrow, if you're ready."

Emma's heart stutters. This is all very real now.

A smile spreads across her face. "Give me a week, Killian, but I think this will work."

She needs to get out of her own mind. She needs to have an adventure. She needs to find herself and fall in love with who she is before she can open up her heart to trying to love again.

..

They're in the middle of nowhere, it feels like, and it's _glorious_.

She feels lighter than air as she stands outside of her Bug at the gas station. Her sunglasses are propped over her nose and she has her hair up in a messy bun.

They've been on the road for a few days now, and she swears she's never had more fun in her life. Killian makes them stop every few hours to check out historical landmarks, and they take pictures together and send them back to David and Mary Margaret as a sort of check-in, even though no one else knows, or cares, where they are.

They eat at quirky local joints and they buy key rings in every city they stop in for gas. They've met several interesting people and have taken pictures with them to remember them by. She'll probably make a scrapbook someday, she swears it.

He comes out of the Bug and stretches his arms above his head before leaning his clasped hands over top of the vehicle. "So, we'll be at the four corners soon. Would you like me to drive or are you still okay?"

Emma shrugs. "Do you want to drive?"

He smiles. And damn, she never spent time thinking much about it before, but he is actually the most attractive man she's ever spent time with. It's not an uncommon thought she's had in these past few days, watching him drive with the finely toned muscles of his arms flexed and his stupid bedhead in the mornings.

"I wouldn't mind it."

She chuckles. "Okay. I want to check our list anyway."

He nods. "Grand Canyon tomorrow."

"Yes. Grand Canyon tomorrow. Then we'll head over to California."

She removes the nozzle from the chamber and he crosses over to stand by her, smiling at her like she's the sun.

"What?" she asks with a smile.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." But it _is_ certainly something. He's been doing this a lot during their trip, coming and standing too close to her, staring at her with an adoration in his eyes she's unfamiliar with.

But she likes him. She likes that he's here and she likes their friendship.

She likes that he sings with the radio blasting and that he always opens her door for her in the most gentlemanly way ever. She likes that he's sweet and kind and funny. She likes that he knows too much for his own good and that he spews out facts while they're touring famous touristy spots.

And she likes that he's always _here_ , no matter what.

"To the Grand Canyon."

"Yep. To the Grand Canyon."

..

They wake up at the crack of dawn the morning after their stay near the Grand Canyon. They'd decided to take a whole day to rest there and it had been worth it.

They'd probably taken too many pictures, but she doesn't care that much. One of them together in front of the picturesque backdrop is her new phone background and she loves it. It had been good to rest, too, after spending a few days on the road and not stopping for very long at all, the day off to just soak in the Grand Canyon's beauty had been mind-clearing in it's own right.

Killian had told her facts about it that she's pretty sure no person should ever know and she'd smacked him in the arm a dozen times, but he'd just smiled in response, wrapped his arm around her middle, and continued his explanations.

They arrive to the Santa Monica Pier in the afternoon and spend their day like children, playing games and eating a crap ton of unhealthy food. He is a fool, laughing and beating her at all of the games.

"I'll win you something, love," he teases before handing the teenager at the game station more money. She rolls her eyes, but he does win her a teddy bear. She thanks him with a kiss to his cheek.

By sunset, they find themselves on the beach, toes in the water while they search for seashells.

His hand brushes against hers several times and she pretends not to notice it or the feeling of electricity that accompanies it.

They watch the sunset sitting in the sand. It feels good. There's a breeze and the ocean air is inviting and calming with its aroma.

Looking over at Killian, he has his eyes set on the setting sun. He is handsome, with his sharp jaw and stubble. His eyes are soft and his hair is a rugged mess. He's wearing a stupid graphic tee and his necklace hangs against his chest.

And suddenly, it's like a wave hits her.

 _She has feelings for him._ She's had feelings for him for a while.

Her eyes widen and she looks back out at the water with a racing heart. How is she supposed to function now? What is she supposed to do?

"You alright there, Swan?"

She whips her head around to face him. "Hm?"

He cracks a smile. "I asked if you were alright."

Emma forces a grin. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Killian doesn't look convinced.

She looks back at the sun and takes a deep breath of the salty air, trying to calm herself down. But now all she can think about is the fact that she _wants him_. She wants to take him to their hotel and kiss him senseless. She wants to pin him down on a bed and just have her way with him until the sun comes back up.

Maybe it's because she's on this road trip with him. Maybe it's because she's desperate.

Or maybe it's real. Maybe it's why when she broke up with Walsh; _he_ was the one that gave her the most comfort. Maybe it's why she likes to spend so much time with him, because she _likes_ him. No, because she _loves_ him.

He's been here for her. He's been exactly what she's been searching for her entire life and she's been _so_ blind.

"Well, I'm starving," Killian informs her, "let's head back to the hotel, yeah? Room service and pay-per-view?"

Emma looks at him and nods, her mouth almost glued closed. He quirks a curious eyebrow at her, but doesn't push. She's grateful.

..

She's lying on her bed waiting for room service to deliver their dinner when Killian comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Her eyes blow wide and she bites down on her tongue, looking to the ceiling for some distraction.

This isn't helping Mission Don't Tell Killian. Not at all.

"Swan, d'you know where I put my shampoo?"

"In your suitcase?" she offers.

She glances down and he's rummaging through it on his bed, shaking his head. "Huh. I swore it was in my- oh! There it is." He lifts his little travel shampoo with the dorkiest, sweetest smile. "I'll be off now."

She holds her breath as he walks back into the bathroom and then releases it, growling into her pillow for a solid thirty seconds in frustration.

When he emerges again, he's wearing clothes, _thank God_. He grins over at her.

"Well, this has been a fun day."

She hums in agreement. "We still have a lot to check off of our list, though."

Emma grabs it from the nightstand between their two beds and runs her fingers along their scribbled out ideas for what they want to do on their trip. For a moment, she nibbles at her lip, and then she grabs a pen and writes something at the bottom of the list.

"Here, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Emma hands the notebook to Killian after he sits down, smelling fresher than anything across from her.

He wiggles his finger in his ear before skimming his eyes over it. He stops what he's doing, blinking, breathing, moving, and looks up at her, tilting his head in confusion.

"What- what's this that you wrote at the bottom?" his voice is hoarse.

It confirms exactly what she thought. Her heart feels as if it could burst and she hesitates before shaking her head.

"Well, what's it say?"

He looks down at her words and then back up at her. He breathes out thickly. "Swan- you- I-"

Emma licks her lips and moves from her bed to sit beside him. "I just realized it today," she tells him. She studies his face, feeling ever more confident in herself. "I was just… thinking about where I am and where I'm going and I dunno… it's just this whole trip has been mind clearing.

She pauses. "And I realized that it's always been you. You've always been here for me and you've always had my back. You're just… _everything_ to me, you know?"

He nods. "Aye. I do." His eyes shut and he then looks down at his lap, at the words she's written out. "Swan, the last thing I want is to be a rebound."

Emma shakes her head. "I'm not rebounding, I swear. I've had these feelings for a long time. It's why it never felt right before."

When he looks at her, there's tenderness in his eyes, a rawness that she deeply can relate to.

They both move in together and meet in a kiss that has them both groaning in a second. His hand cups her cheek and her fingers find the damp hair at the back of his neck, tugging and feeling. It becomes a passionate thing, loud and all consuming, and she can hardly think.

She can't even breathe.

When it's over, it barely is. He's breathless and pressing his forehead to hers, their lips still hovering and begging to be brought together again.

He curses under his breath. She's barely able to comprehend that she has just kissed her best friend. Barely able to think about the fact that it was everything she's been looking for, that his kiss and his presence, here, _now_ is all she's wanted her entire life.

She presses her lips to his in a gentle kiss, barely touching, and he follows her as she slips back. "Emma-"

She presses her palm to his chest. "If we're going to do this, we're going to have to make a deal." He looks just as wrecked as she feels when they look at each other again. "We can't break up. It would hurt too bad."

He studies her face thoughtfully before nodding. "I could never."

Emma nods. "Okay. Good. Then let's… let's-"

He cuts her off with a kiss, and she lets him because he is addictive, and she feels his lips curve against hers as she slips into his lap. His hands mold against her hips.

"You're my sidekick," he tells her when she parts from him. "Batman needs Robin. I need you. We'll be partners until the end."

Emma has a small smile on her lips. "More like _you're_ my sidekick, actually. The only one who saves me is me, thank you very much."

He chuckles, setting his hands over her thighs as he moves in to kiss her again. Her arms rope around his neck to hold him close.


	23. you don't know how beautiful you are

**prompt: I'd love to read Killian marveling over Emma in her reading glasses and being all cute and domesticated about it**

* * *

 **you don't know how beautiful you are**

She's sitting up in bed, a novel in her hands, her hair brushed off over her shoulder, and she wears her pair of black-rimmed glasses.

He admires her and all that she is in this moment, so quiet and content. She is beautiful and glowing as she drops a hand to smooth over her rounded waist.

She nibbles at her lip and flips pages quickly, obviously caught up in a whimsical tale, and he watches her tilt her head a little as she glances to the fresh page.

The glasses perched atop her nose accentuate the fact that her eyes are the loveliest shade of green, and her nose is delicately small in proportion.

He's supposed to be reading his own novel of choice, a book about parenting in this realm, but he's already read two or three of them so far and he's fairly certain none of them truly know how to rear a child.

Dave had offered the books to him upon learning of his future grandchild's due date in the coming month, and he's the only reason why he continues to flip through the pages of these somewhat unhelpful books. If anything, they've spurred on irrational fears about Emma's labor and the first few months of their child's life outside of the womb.

Emma sighs through her nose and drops her hand to her belly again, giving it a stroke as a smile curves on her lips. She happens to glance over at him then and it stops her from continuing her book.

"What?" she asks through a smile.

He shakes his head, a grin pulling at his cheeks. "Nothing, my love. You're just beautiful tonight."

Emma tosses her head to her shoulder and gives him a look. "I feel like a bloated whale. I'm wearing my glasses. I'm anything but beautiful."

Killian sets his book onto his nightstand and slides a little closer to her, his body turned so he can study her some more. "On the contrary, Swan, I don't believe you've ever been more lovely."

Emma doesn't believe him. She folds over the corner of a page and places her book down between them, covering the baby bump with both hands.

He smiles and reaches over to run his thumb along the curve of her glasses frame. "These bring out the color in your eyes."

He sees the disbelief still and she gives him a pathetic look. "They're _glasses_."

"Aye," he hums, "and I like them. Quite a bit."

Emma's cheeks gain a rosy hue as he drops his hand, taking it instead to the place where their child grows. He finds her hand and holds it, thumbing over her skin.

"They serve many purposes," he tells her. "They help you see, for one. They also are quite the attractive accessory."

She presses her head back into the headboard of their bed and looks at him through the lenses of her glasses with adoration as true and deep as he feels.

"You're so sappy."

He grins and moves a little closer, so they're nearly nose-to-nose. "Ah, but you love it."

His Swan hums. "Yeah. I do." He kisses her sweetly. "Thank you for being so good to me. I don't deserve it."

"You always deserve it, Emma," Killian squeezes her hand and raises his eyebrows at her. "If anything, I am undeserving of a woman so brilliant and beautiful as my wife and the mother to my child."

Emma's cheeks dimple a little with a smile. He hopes their children inherit her smile more than anything. "Shut up before you make me cry again."

He chuckles lowly and kisses her chastely. "A gentleman never keeps a compliment to himself, love."

Emma hums thoughtfully. He takes his hand from her and gently removes the spectacles from her face. She furrows her brow at him.

"What are you doing?"

He wriggles his eyebrows and pushes them onto his own face. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Well, that's much better," he tells her.

Emma snorts. "You're such a dork. Why did I marry you?"

"D'you suppose I need a pair as well?"

Emma laughs. "Well, you are like five hundred years old, so maybe."

He gives her a look and tugs her glasses from his face. "I told you, it's more like two hundred, and I'm not physically withered."

She hums, taking her glasses from his open hand to fold them and put them on her nightstand with her book.

"That's something I definitely do know." Emma flashes him a smile. She leans over and kisses him. "Night."

She works herself down against the mattress after turning her lamp off. He sighs and does the same, staring up at the darkened ceiling for a few moments.

She rolls onto her side away from him and he curves himself against her, propping his chin up on the curve of her neck as he holds the bump gently.

"Should I go to the doctors?"

Emma laughs. "You're fine, Killian. Don't worry about it. Is it hard to see anything?"

"No. But-"

"Reading glasses are for _reading_ , not for normal everyday sight. I've had them since I was in high school. Not a big deal."

He relaxes a little. "Will our children need glasses, do you think?"

"Maybe," she yawns. "But we won't know until they're here, and this one won't be if you don't let me sleep."

He smiles into her neck and kisses her. "I love you, Swan."

She hums tiredly. "Love you too."


	24. make a heart run wild

**prompt: lieutenant duckling fluff!**

* * *

 **make a heart run wild**

They meet on accident, really. She's touring the harbor with her tutor and he's just stopping for an overnight stay. But he's handsome and sweet and has the bluest eyes she's ever seen in her life.

Her tutor turns a blind eye to her when she and the lieutenant start talking in the little bakery. He makes her laugh with his wild tales from the sea and she listens eagerly as he discusses with her his older brother Liam's silly way of filing paperwork _just so_.

She tells him she wants to see him again and he smiles stupidly at her, biting his lip and nodding.

They promise to write to each other and she feels a tugging in her belly, a stirring in her heart, as they stand at the docks. It's time for her to go back home and he's got to help his brother with paperwork now.

They both stare at each other for too long after saying their goodbyes and Emma creeps up on her toes to kiss him, her fingers tugging at his hair, and his smile tells her that this won't be their last kiss.

They write and he tells her more about him. She tells him more about her and just as soon as it begins, she starts to miss him everyday. She waits eagerly for his letters and dreams of him often.

When he tells her they're on their way to her kingdom, she makes him promise he'll see her again. He does.

She kisses him then and he shows her his ship and then she tells him she wants to show him the castle. So she does.

Her parents like him. They like him a lot. But they obviously don't think of him as a suitor for her, to her heart's dismay.

She kisses him anyway before they have to part ways and he presses his thumb into the dimple of her chin as they lean against each other breathlessly. "I'll come back to you, I swear."

"I'm looking forward to it already."

It takes him another three months to fulfill his promise and her heart bursts with excitement as she heads to the harbor to go greet him. They've already decided that he'll come to the castle to spend time with her parents, and she's excited to show him more than just the dining hall or the throne room.

"Princess, what a surprise," Lieutenant Jones smiles.

Emma curtsies him with a sly smile on her lips. She's standing on the dock, looking at him as he comes down the gangplank toward her.

Her father's guard surrounds her and they all absolutely are on their best behavior, watching her every motion, listening to her every word, so she's cautious to keep things friendly.

"Hello Lieutenant."

She can't help herself when she flings herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughs softly against her and spins her a little before setting her down and taking her hands. They're so warm, much warmer than she remembers, and so _rough_ with work.

"Did you miss me?" he teases.

She laughs, staring up at him with bright eyes. " _Yes_. So badly."

Emma turns to her father's guards. "Can we please go back now? My parents will want to see Lieutenant Jones as soon as they can."

One of her guards nods and they lead the way to her carriage. Emma grips Killian's hand and he quickly calls back to his brother Liam that he'll be back by sunset to help with paperwork. His brother tosses a hand at them and laughs.

When they're in the carriage, comfortably pressed knee to knee, and they start toward the castle, Emma turns to him with her heart feeling lighter than it has in several months. "I've missed you."

"And I you," He smiles.

Emma searches his eyes and they both lean toward each other for a much-awaited kiss. She presses her hands against his chest, sliding them up his uniform until she finds the ridiculous ponytail he refuses to have cut. She smiles a little at the feel of it, though, and allows his tongue entrance through her parted lips.

Her heart is screaming and her mind is only singing one thing, again and again. She's missed him so much and his letters don't do him any justice at all.

Their noses touch when they part for sake of breathing and Emma's fingers move to cup his face, thumbs exploring the new scruff he's started sporting. She sighs happily.

"This time, do you think you can stay longer?"

He presses a lingering kiss to her lips. "Mmm," he kisses her again, his thumb and index finger playing at her chin as she smiles playfully. "Maybe."

Emma hums, sliding back so she can meet his big blue eyes. She takes a breath. "I told my mother about us."

He arches a brow, his smile turning wry. "You did?"

Emma nods and hums again. "She's been on my back about finding someone and-" Emma pauses, biting at her lower lip. "And I told her that I'm in love with you."

Her heart flutters at the expression on his face, so raw and real. "Y-you are?"

She nods, feeling her heart quicken and butterflies tickling her belly. "Yes. I am."

He swallows and swoops in, kissing her soundly with his hand against her cheek, thumb caressing over the apple of her cheek. "I love you too."

Emma's chest heaves with relief and she smiles at him. "There's a ball tomorrow night at the castle. Do you want to come?"

He gives her a look. "And miss an opportunity to sweep you off of your feet? Of course I'll come."

She giggles and delights in another series of sweet kisses. "I can't wait."

When he smiles at her, she sees a hopefulness in his eyes that speaks of more than what he says. "Me either."


	25. emma's hair

**prompt: write something about Killian loving Emma's hair!**

* * *

 **emma's hair**

Her hair is wildly magnificent. It curls and waves and he can never get over the way it feels when he threads his fingers through it. It's soft and smells of lavender, a scent he holds onto whenever they part ways.

He likes it when she tries to do things with her hair. Sometimes she pulls it up behind her head in a ponytail so that it sways around and reveals those soft pink ears, bares that neck of hers.

In the mornings, it's a ratty, knotted mess, and he knows she hates it in the morning, but he rather likes it.

It acts like a halo, surrounding her head against the white of the pillow. It's adorable when she ends up sleeping on her belly, so that her hair ends up acting like a messy curtain of sorts that covers her face.

She blows at the golden strands and winces as she wipes them from her line of vision. She grumbles at him. Her attitude toward the morning is always humorous and he laughs heartily, reaching to play with the blonde curls that sway along her back as she tosses a pillow over her head.

Sometimes he thinks back to when he was a pirate, stealing gold and keeping it in the hold of his ship. Finding and keeping treasure had been part of the fabric of who he was.

He holds her hair between his fingers like a coin, wrapping it around his pointer finger as he thinks about the fact that he is no longer that man, because he found his treasure, right here. And she's worth much more than stolen coins and jewels.


	26. then there's you

**prompt: two extras have to sit across from each other and pretend to converse on the set of a movie. fake conversation turns to real conversation and they are really into each other and the director calls cut because they are distracting from the actual characters who are supposed to be the ones making eyes and looking like they're falling in love, not a couple of random extras**

* * *

 **then there's you**

"So," Ruby says with a smile, holding her clipboard close to her chest as she leans down. "You two are just going to make some light conversation while the main leads come strolling past you. Then, as they hit their marks up by that tree, you're going to get up and head…" Ruby spins on her heel and points in a general direction. "That way. Keep it casual. Keep it light. Don't draw too much attention to yourselves. Have fun! If you have any questions, I'll be… around."

Emma opens her mouth and narrows her eyes at her roommate, watching as she scampers off to meet up with another cluster of extras. She turns reluctantly to her partner, a man with a devilish smirk and sparkling blue eyes. His hair is a wild mess and he's dressed in plaid and jeans.

She wonders how he got the part. Surely, he wasn't _tricked_ into this by his roommate too.

(" _Emma_! Come on! You need to get out and stop thinking about work so much. And you owe me for those times I lied about where you were to that guy."

"Ugh, fine.")

"What's your name, love?" he asks.

Emma's stomach twists when he speaks. He has an accent. _Of course_ he does.

"Swan," she spits out, "Emma Swan."

His grin widens, teeth showing as he chuckles. "Good to meet you, Swan. The name's Killian Jones."

He holds his hand out and she shakes it, staring at him for only as long as their handshake lasts before she glances away nervously. She _doesn't_ want to be doing this. But Ruby had been so excited and she'd promised her food, which she _hasn't_ delivered on yet, and she's been waiting on set for about three hours now.

"First time?" he asks, drawing her eyes back to him.

She blinks and then nods. "Yeah. I'm not actually an actor, or whatever. Ruby's my roommate. She kind of tricked me into doing this for her."

Killian smiles again, tossing his right leg over his left and leaning back a little on the bench that they share. Emma glances away when she sees the main leads, David and Mary Margaret, starting to practice walking.

"How about you?" she asks after taking a deep breath of the early morning.

He tilts his head at her a little and shrugs. "This is my… twelfth time as an extra. I've been hoping to land a more substantial role, but… it's tough when you've got a business on the side."

She nods. It's then that someone calls for quiet. Emma glances over and sees Ruby smiling excitedly, throwing her thumbs up. It makes Emma roll her eyes, shifting on the bench to face Killian more.

She leans her elbow on the back of the bench and presses her fist to the side of her head, smiling a little at him because he's _nice_. He isn't all that bad looking, either.

"Action!"

Emma takes a soft breath. "So… what do you do?"

Killian shifts so he's sitting as she is, his eyes sparkling even more than before, and his smile wry. "I work at the docks. I take people out on cruises around the harbor."

Emma hums. "That sounds…"

"Touristy?" he offers. It makes her laugh. Probably a little more than it should, but it makes her laugh.

She hears the actors getting closer and she bites her lip to keep from erupting again. She nods. "Yeah. A little."

He shrugs. "It pays the bills."

Emma's right hand rests on her knee and she thumbs over the denim of her jeans. "What do you do, Swan?"

"I'm a social worker," she tells him. "And this is my only day off. So to say I'm a little upset with Ruby might be an understatement."

Killian chuckles and it makes her join him. She could probably get lost in his eyes, she thinks, and she _does_ , because she only stops when he turns his head away from her.

She turns to find that the director has called "cut". David and Mary Margaret are currently in a deep discussion with Regina Mills, the director, and she doesn't look too pleased with them.

"I wonder what happened," Emma wonders aloud.

She looks to Killian and he shrugs, shaking his head. "Don't rightly know. Could be anything. Usually they stop them if they've messed up their lines too badly."

Emma hums in understanding. "So… this acting thing. Something you want to do professionally?"

He raises an eyebrow. "You're awfully curious, Swan."

She shrugs. "Maybe I'm interested."

His gaze softens, and he shifts closer to her on the bench, pressing his arm up on the back of it again. "I've always sort of wanted to do theater."

Again, she's interrupted before she can respond, by the call for silence on the set. The actors take their positions and Emma takes a deep breath before the take begins again.

She smiles at Killian. "Theater sounds fun."

"Aye," he grins, "I think so. Liam thinks I'm naive for thinking I'd ever get a role, though. His main concern is the company."

Emma gives him a confused look. "Who's Liam?"

"My brother," he supplies with a shrug. Emma smiles again. "He's a bloody pain in my arse, though, Swan. He's got a wife and child and thinks because I'm single he needs to set me up, _constantly_."

Emma can't help but laugh.

It's definitely too loud, because the actors are right there in front of them, and Killian widens his eyes playfully, a laugh on his own lips.

"Quiet down, Swan. We don't want to ruin their take!"

She laughs again, and then covers her lips with her hands to try and stop it from becoming any louder. She bites down on her lip and it only makes the noise come from the back of her throat and out her nose.

Killian gives her a playful chuckle, shaking his head as his tongue flits over his lower lip. "You're awful at this _background_ _extra_ bit, aren't you, love?"

Emma winces, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're just… funny."

He smiles sweetly at her, but before she can even straighten out, they're approached.

"Excuse me," It's _Regina_.

Emma's eyes widen. "Yes?"

"You two need to…" She shakes her head, looking between them. "Quiet down. Keep the conversation _quiet_."

Emma nods. "Absolutely. I am _so_ sorry. I just- lost sense of where I was."

Regina narrows her eyes at Emma and tilts her head back. "Okay. Back to one!"

The next take begins and Emma bites on her inner lower lip. "Don't make me laugh again, Killian."

He winks at her. "I don't know. Is that a challenge?"

Emma widens her eyes at him. "Don't you dare."

He grins at her, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

She doesn't know why she finds him so easy to fall into conversation with. The last few relationships she'd gotten out of had been awful and messy. The last thing she needs right now is _more_ of that. But there's something about Killian that's different. He's sweet and charming and fun. It's refreshing.

"So why did you get into social work?" Killian asks.

Emma stares at him for a few seconds and finds that she can trust him. Taking a deep breath, she looks down at her lap. "When I was a baby, my parents left me on the side of a freeway in Maine. So I figured… why not work to make sure kids get treated right, you know?"

His expression is serious and he nods. "That's very good of you, Swan."

She smiles a little, glancing down into her lap. "Well, it's a great job."

Killian smiles when he meets her eyes again and she feels his hand warm on hers, his fingers working to lace with hers. "I think you're brilliant."

Her heart flutters at his whispered words and she honestly is speechless. She glances away for a second, finding the actors have hit their mark, and tugs him up off of the bench with her, making herself laugh because of the expression on his face.

He laughs, too, and they walk, hand-in-hand, toward nowhere. "Where are we even supposed to go?" she grins, making his face light up.

"I've no clue. Let's just stop over there, by the bushes."

So they do, Emma releasing Killian's hand, her stomach twisting as she wonders just how she got stuck with such a man, and by the time they're called back, Emma can tell she did something wrong. Regina comes to them before they sit down again.

"What about keep it quiet do you not understand?" She demands. "You get one more take and if you don't stop… out performing my leads, you're out of here. Get it?"

Emma nods, though she doesn't understand what Regina could possibly be talking about, and settles in beside Killian.

"Hey, shouldn't we, like, have some idea of what this scene is about?"

Killian furrows his brow at her. "It's their fourth meeting. He's already in love but she isn't."

Emma gives him a look. "How do you know?"

Killian smiles wryly, shrugging. "I've got an inside man."

Emma takes a breath as the take is set up, and when action is called, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Who is it?"

Killian shrugs. "Why don't I tell you over coffee?"

Emma can't help but smile. "Coffee? Are you asking me on a _date_ during _this_ date?"

She glances to the side as the talent start to near them.

Killian bites at his lower lip. "Perhaps." Emma just gives him a coy look. "What time did Ruby drag you out of your apartment?"

"Five," Emma groans, making him chuckle softly.

"Aye. Same here. So you must be running low. After they finish this scene, what say you we skip out on our duties in lieu of some coffee and lunch?"

He leans in a little as he speaks and Emma grins, nibbling at her lower lip because _damn_ is he attractive, and every bit as interesting as he looks. She wants to know more about him, more than she ever really has with a guy.

"Alright, this is ridiculous!" Regina shouts. She comes storming up to the bench and Emma swears she's never felt more fear in her life. "You two are just _background_. You are not the main leads. You are ruining my scene with your yearning looks and doe eyes. Please, get the _hell_ off of my set."

Emma stands and gives Regina a look. "I don't yearn."

She raises an eyebrow. "You might not, but _he_ does."

Regina is off yelling at someone else about something before Emma can respond. She pivots on her heel to see Killian approaching her. She winces at him.

"Sorry."

He shakes his head, giving her a small smile. "Not a big deal, love."

She sighs, not sure if she can believe him, and then looks toward Ruby, who is long gone, scrambling for new extras.

"Seeing as the rest of your day just opened up," Killian pipes up, making her turn to him again. "What do you say we get that coffee?"

Emma can't stop the smile. "Why not?"

(It's after a coffee date that turns into a little something more than she expected that Ruby meets her in their shared bathroom with a raised eyebrow. "So I guess I'm a pretty good matchmaker, aren't I?"

Emma gapes at her. " _You're_ the one he knew?"

Ruby raises her eyebrows again, humming. "And _he's_ making _you_ pancakes. You're welcome."

"I'm never helping you with anything again!"

"That's what you say now!" Ruby sings. "Talk to me again in a few months.")


	27. when i'm with you

**summary: (sort of an autobiographical meet cute) cs college au; officially meeting because we have the same flight, but i see you everywhere at school.**

* * *

 **when i'm with you**

By the end of her first week of classes, she realizes that it takes her too long to get to Biology, so she beats the rush of passing classes and gets there an hour early. She doesn't have anything better to do, because this semester, she planned. So, she slides down against the wall and pulls out her textbook and her highlighter, and she starts the reading they're supposed to do for today.

He does the same thing.

He sits across from her, on the opposing wall, with his floppy, wild brown hair and his scruffy cheeks. He avoids her eyes and she avoids his, but occasionally she looks at him. He is handsome. She'd like to talk to him and find out what his name is, or something, but she has a feeling that he would rather not be disturbed.

So she reads and highlights. And when she goes to sit in the middle of the classroom, she looks for him. He sits in the front row, right by the teacher, and she narrows her eyes. So he's one of _those_.

/

He doesn't raise his hand or talk. He is very quiet in the front row, taking his notes and occasionally spending time after class to talk to their teacher.

He isn't a _complete_ nerd. Just… kind of one.

She has watched him for about eight weeks now, about twenty-four classes worth of wondering what his name is and what kind of a student he is. She's always stuck to herself, though.

She sits in the middle row by herself and she takes notes and she looks at him. Him and his handsome face and his stupid crazy hair.

She wonders if he's noticed her at all.

/

Her parents book her a flight home for Thanksgiving on the first of November and she is _so_ excited to go home. It's been a few months away and she misses them.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" her mother's chipper voice asks as Emma slides down against her pre-Biology wall. She groans, rolling her eyes as she unzips her backpack.

"No, Mom. Single as ever."

Her mother sighs wistfully. "It'll happen someday, Emma."

At that precise moment, _he_ comes in through the door at the end of the hall and meets her eyes.

Blue. They're blue.

He almost immediately averts his gaze to his shoes, _Converse_ , and she bites at her cheek as she settles her textbook on her lap.

Whatever her mother was saying was lost in the moment, and she's currently saying, "Did you get that, Emma?"

"What?"

Her mother chuckles. "I just wanted to know what sorts of things you want to do when you come home."

"Oh. You know, sleep. Eat. The usual." Her mother hums and she hears her kid brother talking. "Is that Leo?"

"Yep. You should see him now, Emma. He's so big. And he won't stop talking." Emma laughs and runs her fingers along the pages of her textbook as the mystery blue-eyed guy slides down against the wall after dropping his black bag to the floor.

"I'll see him when I come home." She sighs. "Hey, Mom, I should go. I need to study for class."

"Oh! Okay!"

"Thanks for letting me know that I'm coming home. I can't wait."

"And we can't wait to see you." They say their final goodbyes and Emma hangs up with a little smile, tucking her phone down between her legs. She digs through her bag for her highlighter and starts reading.

He's looking at her when she glances up, his eyes darting away as soon as they meet, and there's a little jolt that starts in her chest and drops to her belly.

So he does notice her.

/

The airport is small and she waits at her gate alone, listening to music on her phone while she scrolls through her Facebook feed. People are going home for the week and it's snowing back home, which is weird, but exciting.

She goes to school in the middle of Nowhere, Arizona, where there is no snow, and she's more than a little happy to get back to the cooler, festive atmosphere that Storybrooke, Maine provides.

There are only about forty minutes until the flight will be taking off, and the plane has arrived, apparently, so when Emma looks up and across from her is sitting _Biology Blue Eyed Wonder_ , she is a little more than stunned.

Her eyes go wide at the sight of him. He's sitting there, glancing over at a couple of people that are chatting flamboyantly about _something_ , and he's- he's _here_. And he probably noticed her and sat across from her on _purpose_.

She bites her lip and pauses her music, unplugging her earphones and wrapping them up to put in her carry-on.

By the time she looks up again, he meets her eyes.

 _So blue_.

He smiles a little at her and she swears her belly doesn't do a little flip (it does, it absolutely does). He sits upright, trailing his hands back from his knees on his jeans, and she takes him in for all that he is.

 _Gorgeous_ is the first thing she thinks. Dark and handsome. He wears a plaid top with an undershirt and he has a chain necklace that catches in the light. His scruff is dark, but also sort of red in areas, and she wonders if his voice matches the unattainable attractiveness that he totes around without a care in the world.

Her cheeks warm when he speaks.

"Hello," And his voice _definitely_ matches. _He has an accent. God._

"Hi," she says. _Get it together, Swan._

He waves his ticket at her. "So you're heading to Maine as well?"

Emma nods, swallowing. "Yeah. Storybrooke. It's a little town an hour or so outside of Portland."

He hums.

"I think I've heard of it. I'm going to Portland myself." Emma smiles and he pulls up a grin. Her ears go a little warm and she bites her lip as she feels herself getting all flustered over just about everything about him.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He stares at her for a moment. "So I see you just about everyday. I think we should probably be introduced."

Emma laughs. "Yeah. Probably."

Those eyes of his twinkle as he bows slightly to her. "Killian Jones, at your service."

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Swan." She blurts out, making him raise his eyebrows. She closes her eyes, shaking her head at herself. "Emma Swan." He smiles at her and her heart stutters at the sight of his dimpled cheeks. _Shit._

"Well, Swan, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

She fidgets a little with her phone and she curses herself, because she has _never_ been like this before with _anyone_ , _ever_. He has melted her within seconds of meeting him and she has no idea why.

It's not like she hasn't talked to a guy before. Maybe she's just incredibly desperate.

"So you're going to Portland," she says. "Who are you going to be spending your break with?"

He smiles widely. "My brother. Liam. We're going to have our third American Thanksgiving." Emma smiles at him, appreciating his excitement. "We moved from England so I could study here and he had a job waiting in Maine."

"That's pretty cool." Killian nods. "Is it just the two of you?"

He nods again. "Aye. Parents have been out of the picture for a long while now." Emma hums, noticing the little wrinkle at his eye of frustration or anger. "How about you, love? Going to see family?"

"Yes," she says happily. "My parents are kind of clingy, so that's why I came out here for school. I'm glad I'm going home, though."

They're quiet for a few moments. "So are you prepared for the next exam for Biology? It's on ecosystems."

Emma laughs. "Right. Like I'd need to study before break just so that I'd lose all of it while I'm veging out."

He chuckles, his eyebrows doing absolutely sinful things on his forehead. The woman at the microphone announces that they're doing a final clean and that they'll be boarding in five minutes. Emma frowns a little, taking her ticket and looking at it.

She can't help but feel like this is a horrible way to meet someone. After Thanksgiving break, they have only about two weeks of classes before Winter Break, and she knows how unlikely it is that she and Killian will really get to talk, much less… move this into _relationship_ territory.

Emma looks up at him. "Where's your seat? Mine's 14B."

He's frowning when he looks up from his ticket. "19E."

She sighs. "So close. But so far." He chuckles at her and it does nothing to help the bittersweet feeling that now resides permanently in her belly.

"Aye."

Emma bites her lip as she lifts her phone to tell her mom that they're boarding. When she looks up, Killian is fidgeting with his ticket.

"So you're British," she says. He nods.

"That I am, love."

"What year are you?"

"Junior year come next semester. I'm one of those late starters."

Emma chuckles.

"Nice. I'm a sophomore." He smiles at her and she returns it.

There's something between them. She can feel it. It's as if it's on the cusp of being hatched. If only they had a little more time.

The woman at the desk announces her zone and she sighs.

"That's me," she tells him with a frown. "It was nice finally meeting you."

"Aye," he agrees. "I board next, I believe." She flashes him a smile as she pulls her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll look for you."

/

When they meet eyes on the plane, he smiles.

"See you in… eight hours or so, love."

Her heart melts just a little bit too much for _friends_.

Emma laughs. "Yeah."

/

When they land, her parents are running late in their endeavor to the Portland airport, so she makes the walk to baggage claim with anticipation of getting to see Killian again very real in her chest.

She stands by the carousel, tentatively glancing over until she sees his mess of hair and red plaid top. Her chest warms at the sight of him and he grins at her, stepping in beside her.

He raises his eyebrows. "So that was quite the flight, aye? How about that turbulence?"

Emma laughs. "It got better." He shrugs. Emma bites her lip. "Hey. Won't you freeze out there with just that on?"

Killian glances down and chuckles. "Fear not, Swan. I do have a jacket in my bag and a beanie somewhere in this." He pats his backpack. "My brother won't be here for another hour or so."

She raises her eyebrows and widens her eyes. "Really? My parents are running late, too."

"Well, then I suppose we could wait together."

They smile at each other.

She's pretty sure her feelings aren't one-sided, but she's been wrong before.

/

He grabs her bag for her when she goes clamoring for the carousel.

"I've got it, love."

She can't ignore the zap of electricity she feels when their hands brush.

"Thanks."

/

There are some chairs near baggage claim next to the doors leading out to the parking and drop off, so they sit there, side-by-side.

Her parents will be there in about twenty minutes.

She watches as he digs through his bags for his winter weather gear. He plucks free his beanie and smiles at her. "See?"

She hums. "At least your ears won't freeze." He gives her a little look and then inexplicably plops his hat onto her head.

Her eyes go wide at his touch, his scent filling her nostrils as he leans into her. Not to mention the _hat_ on her head. Her cheeks feel flushed and she's fairly certain the butterflies in her belly have turned into pterodactyls.

He gives her a cheeky grin. "What's this for?" she asks, confused.

"You can hold it while I find my coat."

He's already leaning down, pulling the zipper on his suitcase, and Emma reaches up to adjust his hat. Well, this isn't entirely _not_ flirting _._

/

She's still wearing his beanie when her mom tells her that they're parked. He has his coat on now, to her delight, and they have discussed their classes and what they're doing for Winter Break as well as what they're excited for most about being home again. He tells her that he's heading back to school on the same day she is, and they share wide smiles at the prospect of getting to see each other again at the airport.

She frowns at her phone when the text comes in. _Okay. I'll be out in a minute._

Emma sticks her phone into her pocket and looks at him. He has his laptop open and he's been trying to access the Internet for ten minutes now to no avail.

"This is particularly upsetting, Swan," he mumbles. "What will I do when you leave me?"

Emma laughs a little. "Hey, about that…" He looks at her.

"You've got to go?" Emma nods.

"Yeah."

He peels back a smile. "Well, have a wonderful Thanksgiving, then, Emma. It was a delight to get to chat with you."

She can't help the way her heart races. _Dammit_.

"Yeah. You too. You have fun with your brother."

Killian's eyes warm up at the mention. "I'm sure we will."

Emma grabs her bag and stands. She tugs at her luggage and looks at the door, then back at him, and then starts to leave.

She's about halfway to the door when he comes running up behind her, calling her name. She stops, confused, and he grins at her. "Sorry. You've got my hat."

Emma's eyes go big and she blushes as she pulls it from her head. "Oh. Sorry!"

"Not a problem, love," he says, a little breathily. He takes it from her and shoves it over his head. Emma tilts her head at him. "What?"

Emma steps in toward him and he goes still when she starts adjusting it. "There." Emma smiles, setting her hands on his chest and her eyes locking with his.

There's something different in his eyes.

Her hands shouldn't be on his chest. But they are. And his eyes are so blue and he's so nice and funny and he has a gorgeous accent and-

She kisses him.

/

When Emma's week at home is over, her parents drive her to the Portland airport. It is incredibly early, but she has been up for a while anyway, thinking and considering how her day will pan out. She is particularly excited, but also kind of anxious, because the last thing she remembers about Killian Jones is his lips. And then his eyes after she glanced back.

She'd kind of been a mess after the impulse to kiss him wore off. Her cheeks flushed and her entire being was screaming _run_ , and so she kind of rushed away just as soon as the kiss had begun, only looking over her shoulder once she stood at the door.

His eyes had been wide, a wicked smile on his lips, and the entire break she hadn't been able to think of anything else. She'd even briefly considered lurking him on Facebook (okay, maybe she _did_ lurk him on Facebook) and messaging him about it, but she figured that it might be better to talk about what happened in person. After a week of potentially kissing a dozen other people. She sees now that this was a crappy idea to begin with and she curses her younger, more naive decision making a week ago for what happened.

He's already sitting at the gate when she finds it.

And he's looking right at her.

 _Shit._

He looks tired, too. He has a coffee in his hand and his carry-on is by his feet. He's wearing his coat and his hair is a little matted, probably because he'd been wearing his beanie, and he is just as attractive as he'd been before.

She smiles, a little nervously, and she sits across from him. "Hey,"

"Morning, love."

He wriggles his eyebrows at her and fidgets a little in his seat before he pops up and sits beside her. Emma looks at him hesitantly. "Um… so, you know last week when I kind of-"

He captures her into a kiss, effectively shutting her up, a little sigh escaping her as her fingers find his _soft_ hair ( _God_ ). His hands are cupping her cheeks and they're both going at it like they've known each other for their entire lives.

When they part, breathless, he leans his forehead into hers. "Been thinking about doing that since last Friday."

She laughs softly, relieved. "Me too."

/

They manage to sit together on the way back to school.

He keeps her occupied with stories about he and his brother over the break and as kids, and she laughs more than she has ever laughed before with anyone.

She takes his hand about halfway through the flight, while they're watching Disney movies and turbulence jolts the plane.

She doesn't let go even when it's over.

/

At some point she falls asleep with her head on his shoulder.

When she wakes up, he's leaning right back against her head with their hands still entwined and the movie still playing in her ears.

She snuggles closer.

/

Her roommate isn't there to pick her up like they planned, but it works out, because Killian has a car.

On the way back to campus, they talk a lot. About everything. He makes her laugh and she finds out that he is a musician, and having spent a few years in the Navy back in England, he is also a sailor. She tells him her goals of becoming a cop and he wriggles his eyebrows at her.

"I can see you as an officer. You've got a certain toughness about you."

He takes her to her dorm and carries her luggage all the way to her door, standing there with her, smiling and admiring her.

"Well, I suppose I should do the proper thing and ask you out on a date." He tells her, leaning a little against her door frame. Emma smiles wryly, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah?"

He nods. "Aye. I want to spend more time with you, Emma."

She searches his eyes and nods. "Me too."

He smiles softly as she gets even closer. She gives him a lingering kiss goodbye, his hand on her hip and hers in his hair. He breathes her in when it's over and she licks her lips, humming.

"Maybe you should come by after you finish unpacking. We could go grab something at the dining hall and watch some TV?"

He kisses her in response.

/

They watch TV until they fall asleep on her bed, and don't wake up until well past lunch the next day.

(Not that either of them care.)

/

When they go to Biology on Monday, they sit next to each other in the hall and talk and laugh, hands entwined.

She tries to read like normal, but he keeps telling her things that have her giggling until she finally gives up.

"So are you, like, my girlfriend now?"

"Mm," Emma contorts her lips in thought. "We haven't been on a _date_ yet, but this is definitely going in that direction."

He grins like a little kid on Christmas. "Good."

/

They're roommates by the second week of his junior year.


	28. make a heart run wild (part 2)

**prompt: more lieutenant duckling fluff!**

* * *

 **make a heart run wild (part 2)**

"Killian, did you get us lost?" Emma asks.

He gives her an indignant stare, tilting his head as he settles his hand on his sword. "My father isn't going to be very pleased that you got us lost."

"We're not lost, Emma," Killian tells her on a sigh. He looks around and so does she, folding her hands together in front of her.

"Well, we're not knee deep in the _clearest waters I've ever seen_!"

That earns her another look and she responds in kind, widening her eyes and setting her hands on her hips. "Can we just… go home, please? I'm tired and hungry and _hot_ and I can think of a dozen other things we could've done with our day."

Killian has his gaze set on a trail to their right and he smiles a little, nodding. "Ah. This way. I swear it."

Emma drops her shoulders at him. "Really? You said that about the last three wrong turns."

"Aye, love," he grins, reaching out to take her hand. "This time, I'm quite sure."

"We'll be late to the ball," Emma reminds him.

He sighs. "Is it always going to be like this with you, Princess? Why don't you have a little trust in me, hm?"

Her heart softens at his words and she smiles gently. "Of course I trust you. I love you, remember?"

"Aye. And I love _you_ ," he smiles, then leans in to kiss her lips lightly. When he pulls away, he tilts his head toward the path again. "Let's go. I promise to get us back to the castle in plenty of time."

It's a wonder, Emma thinks, that her parents allowed them this day trip together without any guards. They'd actually been very excited to see the man she'd been writing for the better part of a year, the one she'd been so mad for that she'd failed to pick a suitor at the last few balls they'd hosted at the castle.

She's always just wanted him, of course. Ever since they'd met at the harbor and he'd made her laugh in the bakery.

He holds her hand in his and guides her down the trail in the middle of the forest.

It doesn't take them very long before she starts to hear the sound of rushing water and a smile crawls across both of their lips. He looks at her, his tongue pressing against his lower lip, and leans in to kiss her cheek.

"What did I tell you, love? I told you I knew exactly where we were heading."

Emma laughs softly. "Well, to be fair, we _did_ get lost a few times."

"Did not," he insists.

She laughs, shoving him in the chest playfully as they walk into a small clearing with the very scene he'd detailed to her earlier awaiting them.

A waterfall spills over into a river with a large pool where they stand. There are rocks she can imagine would be good for climbing and the sun hits it in just the right way that it sparkles.

She laughs again in awe. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow and she giggles, hitting him in the chest. "Shut up. It's beautiful. You were right."

He bites down on his lower lip and Emma looks back at the water. "Want to swim, Lieutenant?"

She tosses him a coy look as she starts for it, her fingers already working at the ties on the back of her dress. His eyes widen at her as he watches her and she flushes pink after she drops it to the shore, standing before him in her underclothes and nothing more.

"Come on," she says cheerily, waving her hand at him before wading into the clear, cool waters.

She's never seen him move faster than he does when he's fumbling with his belt and buttons of his jacket, and it makes her laugh after she comes up out of the water to the sight of him.

When he joins her in the water, he puts his whole body in immediately, pushing himself through the water to meet her. He pops up next to her and she swears she's never been more attracted to him with his dark hair stuck to his forehead and dripping from his nose. He grins at her.

"Was it worth the trip?" he asks. "Cool enough now?"

Emma hums, nodding. She ropes her arms around his neck and his hands settle on her hips. When she kisses him, it is with open mouths and tongues exploring eagerly, her leg hitching around his waist as she aches to get closer.

She sighs when they part, taking her fingers to fix his bangs atop his forehead. "It _was_ worth getting lost."

He gives her a look and she giggles. "Emma, you wound me."

She laughs again. "But you love me anyway."

"Aye," he kisses her cheek. "I do."

Emma threads her fingers through his hair lazily as she gazes at him. She sets her forehead to his. "I don't want us to fail, Killian. Promise when you go back to sea you'll figure out a way for us to work."

"I'm thinking about it right now," he whispers. "What if I left the Navy? Came to the castle and worked here instead?"

She leans back and frowns. "But you love the sea."

"I love you more," he says immediately. Her heart squeezes tightly in her chest. "And, should things go well, I imagine I'd be allowed to visit it as much as I wanted."

Emma leans back again and narrows her eyes at him playfully, a slow smile on her lips. "What are you saying?"

Her lieutenant smiles sheepishly, his ears turning an adorable shade of pink. "Erm… I suppose I'm thinking of a future with you."

She sets her chin forward and nods seriously. "Good."

" _Good_?" he teases, raising his eyebrows. Emma nods. "Oh, love, you'll have to do better than that."

"You'll have to do better than _that_ ," Emma teases back, dropping her legs from his hips and stepping back.

He stares at her with a dopey grin on his face as he obviously contemplates what he should say. She splashes him with water before he can speak and he laughs loudly, echoing around her before he splashes back.

"Emma," he says as he chases her with his splashes, "will you marry me?"

Emma stops her splashing and her eyes widen. " _Seriously_?"

He looks as if he doesn't know if he's messed up or not, but he nods, and she laughs. " _Yes_!"

She collides into him as fast as she can and he smiles against her lips, leaning down into her with a chuckle at her eagerness.

"I realize it's only been a few months, but," he murmurs against her lips, stopping when she kisses him again. "I really do love you and I can't imagine," She kisses him again, making him groan this time. He sighs when they part, forcing her to look him in the eyes when he moves back ever so slightly. "I can't imagine living my life without you in it everyday."

Emma grins. "Me either."

She knows there will be hurdles, namely her over-protective father, but she also knows this is _so_ worth it.


	29. you're easy to love

**prompt: more daddy!Killian!**

* * *

 **you're easy to love  
**

"Well, then, little Liam," Killian's voice is a low murmur in the quiet of night. "You should rest easy now, hm?"

He's been holding his son for a long time, watching the way the wee lad's nostrils flare with each breath, the way his little lips part, and his tongue juts out on it's own free will. His eyelashes are dark and brush against his cheeks, rosy and soft to the touch.

Killian isn't sure he'll ever tire of the way his son smells, like bath soap and something Emma classifies as being simply _baby_.

A smile curls on his lips as he lifts the boy's head up to his nose, giving him one more smell as he brushes his nose against the little one's soft tuft of dark hair.

He is _so_ in love with his boy and he still has trouble believing that it's true- that he's _here_ , in his arms, a soft and warm bundle of flesh and bone, with ten tiny fingers and ten pebbles for toes.

Killian kisses his son on the crown of his head a few times, carrying him toward the crib to lay him down. He's fast asleep, a miracle in itself, and he's glad for it, though he does enjoy it when his lad is wide awake, with big blue eyes and little noises that he uses communicate with he and Emma.

He leans over the crib and traces his forefinger over his son's forehead, wanting to soak in his boys every little feature and line.

The lad reminds him a lot of himself, with his nose and his dimpled cheeks. He sees much of Emma in him as well, and he knows that with time, the likenesses will increase.

His eyes fall to his son's spread arms, to the white outfit he's got on for sleep, the one with little blue anchors that Henry had found and given Emma for Christmas, after they found out they'd be adding a little boy to their family.

Killian's finger goes to little Liam's tiny open palm and Liam's fingers wrap around Killian's with ease.

His heart fills with warmth and he leans down, pressing his chin to his arm as he holds it against the top of the crib.

He'd be content to watch his son sleep for hours.

"Hey," her voice is quiet and he turns to see her standing at the doorway, keeping his finger in his son's wee hold. Emma steps up to him, wrapping her arms around his middle, her chin pressing into his arm. "I didn't hear him wake up."

Killian takes his free arm and wraps it around Emma's shoulders, turning his head to kiss the crown of her head.

"Aye," he sighs, "that's because I was here when he started to stir."

Emma chuckles softly. "Sometimes I think you love him more than you love me."

He rolls his eyes. "It's different with him, love. You know it is."

She hums. "Come back to bed."

"Just one minute more," he tells her, brushing a kiss to her temple.

Emma smiles at him and nods before turning her attention to the sleeping child, lowering her hand into the crib to stroke back his hair.

"Don't let Daddy stay up too late, Liam."

She straightens and gives his arm a tender squeeze before leaving him with their boy.

Killian takes his thumb and strokes over Liam's tiny fingers. He sighs deeply. "You, my boy, are my very favorite person."

His minute turns into five, and by the time he makes his way back into his bedroom, Emma is already asleep.

He wraps his arms around her and she sighs, adjusting to his presence. "He's asleep?" she mumbles.

Killian hums. "Aye."

"You're such a good daddy." Emma whispers sleepily.

Killian presses his nose against her neck and hides his smile. "Thank you for letting me be."


	30. happy wedding to you

**prompt: could you write a little drunk captain charming being total dorks**

* * *

 **happy wedding to you  
**

"Happy wedding to you, sir!"

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

"No, thank _you_ , sir!"

This has been going on for twenty minutes, between bouts of laughter and breaking out into song, and Emma isn't sure why she's still watching it.

Maybe one thing is certain. Her pirate and her father sitting together drinking was probably a bad idea during she and Killian's engagement party.

Her father claps Killian on the shoulder and laughs. "I can't believe you're going to be my son-in-law!"

Killian laughs in response. His cheeks are pink and he's not as far gone as her father is, but it's clear he's had just enough too much to drink. And add to that the party atmosphere in the room, along with some previous tension between the two, and you have… _this_. Whatever it is.

"But, you'll still be my mate, right?" David asks, slurring a bit after he downs the rest of his drink.

Emma shakes her head, her eyes wide, unable to rip them away from watching at a table with her mother and Regina.

"What are they _doing_?" Mary Margaret asks through a giggle.

Emma gives her mother a look of exasperation. "Trust me, if I had an idea, I would let you in on the secret."

Now her father is singing with Killian, their arms around each other's shoulders while they sway and make up words.

"Oh, God, if I knew your engagement party would be so uncomfortable I wouldn't have showed up." Regina says, shielding her face away from the two men.

"Neither would I." Emma agrees.

"Who knew David would drink so much?" Mary Margaret bemuses, clearly lost to the situation playing out across the room.

"Who knew _Killian_ would?"

Now the two are laughing and David has Killian's shoulder under his palm. "I'm serious. I'm happy- _so happy_ \- for you and Emma." Her father raises his new glass. "Happy wedding to you!"

"Happy wedding to me!" Hook cheers, grabbing his mug and having another drink with her father. The pirate looks over at her and grins, his eyes big and bright. "Swan! We're getting married!"

She smiles and nods. "I know! I was there."

Hook laughs triumphantly and turns back to her father. "I love her so much."

"I love her so much, too."

Emma rolls her eyes and face palms, covering her face with her hands as she leans her elbows on the table.

"We're having a dry wedding."

"No, we're not letting them drink together again." Mary Margaret agrees.

When Emma looks up again, her father is hugging Killian with tears in his eyes.

Emma groans and hits her head against the table. Never again.


	31. you can feel it on the way home

**prompt: my car chose the worst possible time to break down mid-road trip and the only open room in this podunk town is at a B &B where they won't let us stay the night unless we're 'married'**

* * *

 **you can feel it on the way home  
**

He's annoying her _so much_. Fidgeting with the radio, rapping his fingers against the side of her car, humming off-pitch even though he _knows_ he can sing, and crunching on some chips like some paper shredder.

She doesn't say anything to him, because they've been driving for almost fourteen hours and they still have another seven to go, and freaking out on him now would just screw her over for the rest of the trip.

He takes a deep breath and releases a sigh that smells like Fritos and something he had at lunch. Just seven more hours and they'll be in Storybrooke, away from Florida and away from the happy little bubble that was.

"Killian, could you _stop_?" Emma finally asks, her voice angry and loud. She looks over at him with wide eyes and he looks confused.

"What is it I've done now?"

Emma gives him the dirtiest look she can muster. "You know what you did."

"I'm afraid not, Swan. I've just been sitting here."

She curls her fingers tighter around the steering wheel of her car and takes a deep breath as she looks ahead. They're on the outskirts of a small town in the middle of what feels like nowhere, and it's getting kind of dark out now.

She's been driving all day, so her entire body is sore with tension and her eyes are probably going to burn right out of her skull from keeping them attentive for so long.

It's then, on the outskirts of this tiny town that her beat up yellow Bug, on whom she has had so much faith in for much of her life, decides that it is time to die. It sputters to a stop and Emma becomes panicky, slamming her hands on the sides of the steering wheel.

"What? No, no," she sits upright, "no, no, no. You're not supposed to _stop_."

She removes herself from the car after she tries to restart with her key, slamming the door in her wake. She isn't sure what to do, so she just walks to the front and pulls open the hood.

Nothing but smoke comes out and she coughs, turning her face away from it before shoving it closed and stomping over to the wheel and giving it a few angry kicks.

Killian decides to join her, his door shutting with far less intensity than hers. He goes around the car to meet her and she takes several deep breaths as she grits her teeth angrily at the fact that this is happening.

"Swan, we should push her to the side of the road and consider our options."

Emma turns to him and tilts her head. " _Really_?"

"What?" he asks, becoming defensive.

Emma just shakes her head and pulls open her car door to put the Bug into neutral so they can push it off of the road.

..

They decide to walk into town and find a place to stay the night. She's beyond irritated with her traveling companion, who walks alongside her in silence.

They're friends. They spend a lot of time together. That's why they went on this trip to Florida, actually, because they were tired of the harsh cold in Maine and wanted a break someplace warmer. Luckily for her, her parents knew someone in Florida and they could crash with them while they went to beaches and sailed on a boat and just completely relaxed. It had been a fun trip, and Killian had been his lovable, dorky self the entire time, finding a lady to entertain himself with almost every day. She'd rolled her eyes, but found herself a little jealous.

The trip had gone well driving down, so heading up; it's a little bewildering to her why he's being so annoying all of a sudden.

After stopping and asking a random store clerk for help, they find out that there is only the option of a tiny B&B in town. They hike their way up to it, shivering and cold as night continues to cover them.

"Why can't we be in Florida anymore?" Emma asks under her breath.

Killian chuckles. "It _was_ quite nice."

Emma nods as she remembers lying on the beach, the warm winter sun bearing down on her. She remembers him shirtless, too, and, well, it isn't an _awful_ memory to have of him. Even if she kind of hates him at the moment.

The B&B is small, an old house, but the lights are warm and beckoning, and she's beyond ready to lie down for the night after getting something to eat.

She knocks on the door and not thirty seconds later, an elderly couple stand at the door.

"Hi," Emma smiles, "um, we were wondering if we could stay the night? Our car broke down a few miles out of town and we've been traveling all day."

The woman smiles. "Why of course, dear. Come in, get out of the cold."

Emma smiles wider in thanks and she and Killian enter the warm home, relief filling every ounce of her as they stand in the well heated entry way.

"So how long have you been married?" the woman asks. Emma opens her mouth and shakes her head.

"Excuse me?"

The woman's smile falters a little as she looks between them. "Well, we only allow for married couples here. Can't share a bed unless you're married."

 _What kind of a podunk Bed and Breakfast is this?_

Emma looks over at Killian and then at the couple. "Oh, of course," she amends, "we _just_ got married. Last week, actually."

She smiles forcefully at Killian and he throws his arm around her waist, grinning down at her like she's his most prized possession. Thankfully, he's fully committed to getting a warm bed tonight.

"Still in the bliss of the honeymoon phase," Killian says with a hint of wistfulness. They both look at each other for a few sickening seconds before shifting back to the couple.

"So you are," the woman grins. "Let me just have you fill out some agreements and we'll show you up to your room."

"Great," Emma says through her teeth.

When they finally get up to their bedroom, she really shouldn't be surprised that the bed is probably a full sized. It's a small room and it's cluttered with what she would classify as old lady decorations; floral wallpaper, teddy bears, and needlepoint hanging on the wall.

Killian sets down the backpack they decided to use as their suitcase and she releases a sigh as she turns to him. "Look, I can sleep in the bathroom or something-"

"Nonsense," he makes a face, "we're friends. I don't mind sharing a bed."

She nods hesitantly. "Okay. Well, I guess we should make some rules if we're going back down there acting like we're married."

Killian smirks at that. "Alright."

He smiles dumbly at her and reaches up to push back his hair. It's unfairly attractive, and he knows exactly what it does to her. Emma nibbles at her lower lip for a moment. "No unnecessary touching. _No_ _kissing_. Don't talk about me like I'm an object. Try to keep conversation about our relationship to a minimal." Emma shakes her head, trying to sort out a quick history. "We got married last week, honeymoon was in Florida, and we dated for like two years before."

"Two years?" he looks disturbed by that. "Try one."

Emma gives him a look. "Why one year?"

He scoffs. "As if I could ever act as if I wasn't interested in marrying you after one year."

Her heart stutters at his words. They've known each other for five years and they've been through thick and thin together. She's shared with him more than she's ever shared with anyone, and she knows the same can be said for him. But they never dated or showed any sort of romantic inclination toward each other. Not that she hasn't had dreams or thoughts about what it might be like.

She actually kind of likes him when he's not being an annoying idiot.

"Okay," she relents. "One year. But that's all we say as specifics. Don't tell them anything else."

"Aye, Captain," Killian winks.

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

..

It gets worse, of course. The couple has them come down for dinner, which she's very thankful for, and when she and Killian sit down together for sandwiches and soup, she almost forgets that they're supposed to be masquerading as a married couple.

He's sitting really close to her, their thighs are almost touching, and he leans over to kiss her on the cheek after he says, "She's a bit cranky after a day of driving. We were just on our honeymoon in Florida. Afraid she's missing the warm weather."

Emma smiles a little at the words. "Yeah. That's probably it."

They're sitting across from the old couple, who eat like birds, pecks and nibbles here and there, constantly stopping to talk. Emma keeps her mouth full and leaves the talking to Killian, who has always been a master wordsmith anyway.

"So, you've been married a week," the woman says. Emma nods.

"That's correct," Killian grins. He wraps his arm around her waist and she sighs inwardly, but maintains a neutral outer expression. "Best week of my life, if I'm being honest."

She looks over at him and he studies her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"As it should be," the woman says. "You're married now."

The old man hums in agreement. "When Carol and I got married, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other."

Carol giggles and the old man chuckles. The two of them drop what they're doing so they can meet in a kiss. Emma feels a little uncomfortable by it, glancing down at her plate.

"And it only gets better as the years go by." Carol sighs. They look over at them with a grin.

"So, Joneses," the man says in a gruff chuckle, "why don't you show us how it's done?"

Emma's eyes widen slightly and she laughs. "Oh, no, it's- we're having dinner."

Carol tosses her hand at them. "Nonsense! Kiss your bride, Killian!"

She turns to her friend with hesitation, searching his gaze as he does the same. He reaches up to cup her cheek. His touch is tender and his eyes are soft.

Her heart swells within her chest just before he presses his lips to hers. It's stunning and surprisingly _good_. He kisses her like she is water and he is in the desert, a surprising feeling that sends chills from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

When he pulls back, she is flushed and her jaw hangs open, her breaths labored. They were friends before, but that certainly didn't feel like a _friendly_ kiss.

He's staring at her like he's seen the light, completely and utterly _wrecked_ while his chest heaves.

The old couple cheers and claps. "Now _that's_ a kiss!"

He looks at her with hesitancy and a knitted brow before looking away. Clearly everything she felt was reciprocated.

And it's still only the start of dinner.

..

They move in silence as they get ready for bed, working seamlessly almost as they go from the bathroom to the bedroom in shifts. She goes first and curls up in the bed, facing away from the door and the bathroom.

When he gets out of the bathroom and shuts off the lights, he gets into the bed beside her.

She's been deeply entrenched in thought since their kiss at the dinner table and she can't get the taste of his lips from her no matter how hard she tries to forget it all. It wasn't supposed to feel like that. Kissing Killian wasn't supposed to feel so _real_ and _right_.

He takes forever to get settled in, whipping the sheets around and wiggling all over so that his leg rubs against hers numerous times. She gets annoyed and rolls around so she can look at him.

He stills. "Apologies, love," he murmurs, "I'm about finished. I swear it."

Killian tugs the blankets up and wiggles back slightly.

"You done?"

He sighs, a little grunt coming from his throat. "Aye."

Emma sighs and closes her eyes, turning back onto her side away from him.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asks softly.

"Yeah,"

"You had that blue button up thing on and your hair was let down and loose." Emma smiles as her eyes open. "I thought you were bloody insane, by the way. You got so furious at me over nothing."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Sure. If you think what you did was nothing."

"I just wandered into the ladies restroom. I'm sure it could happen to anyone."

"I was _changing_!" Emma turns over to face him and he tosses onto his side, his facial expression excited.

"How was I supposed to know that? Granny needed to have better signs. And locks on her bathroom doors, if I was supposed to keep out of it."

Emma laughs and he joins her.

His gaze softens as their laughter does and she feels like she did after their kiss. Vulnerable and different.

"I'm glad you didn't hold it against me," he whispers. "I dunno where I'd be if we weren't friends."

She smiles slightly, the weight of his words heavy on her chest. "You're my best friend, you know."

He nods a little, his lips curling gently. Her hand finds his between them and she takes it, lacing their fingers together easily.

"Aye," he breathes. "You're mine as well."

Emma closes her eyes when he kisses her forehead. He lingers, taking a breath, before their eyes meet and Emma releases his hand. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Emma."

She turns onto her other side again, and for a moment, she thinks it's over.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." He whispers.

"Don't be," she replies, "you didn't really have a choice."

He's quiet and she shuts her eyes, fading fast to the sound of his breathing.

"I lied. I'm not sorry. That was the best kiss of my life."

She's too far out of it, and _way_ too tired, to respond. But she hears his words, quiet and almost spoken accidentally, nonetheless.

..

In the morning, the town car technician looks at her car and tells them he can have it up and running in a few hours. So, she and Killian visit the town stores and sit in its only coffee shop while they charge their phones and wait.

"Should I call my mom, do you think?" Emma asks.

He shrugs as he sets his cup of cocoa down on their table. They're sitting across from one another in the corner booth of the place, tucked away so they can have privacy.

The morning at the Bed and Breakfast had brought some awkward conversation and more closeness that she found kind of pleasant and sweet, rather than uncomfortable and annoying as she had the night before.

It was the kiss that changed things. The kiss opened her eyes to the reality that she's held feelings for Killian in her heart for a while now and not admitting them has definitely been reason for her irritation with him.

He licks his lips to clean them before he speaks, "Perhaps. She's bound to be worried."

Emma sighs. "Yeah. You're right." She plays with her phone, unlocking it for no reason, before looking up at him again. "Hey, um… can I tell you something?"

Killian sits up a little and shrugs. "Sure."

Emma leans forward and studies his face long and hard. "I heard you last night. When you said you didn't regret kissing me."

A little smile stretches across his features and he looks down at the cup in his hand. "Ah- well, it's true. I don't regret it, no."

She shakes her head. "I don't either."

He certainly perks up at that, his eyes shooting up to hers as he stops fidgeting with the cup. "You don't."

Emma shakes her head firmly. "No."

"Do… d'you care to elaborate?" He clears his throat and she would laugh if this weren't such a life changing moment.

"I like you," she tells him. "I've liked you for a while and it took the kiss for me to see that."

Killian's blue eyes brighten and a wide grin fills his cheeks as he breathes a relieved laugh. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing, then, because I quite like you as well."

Emma releases a laugh. She feels light and _good_ for once in her life. "Good."

For a few moments they just sit there smiling at each other before he hops up and joins her in her booth, immediately cupping her face with his hand and kissing her senseless.

..

Later, when they're on the road again, his fidgeting is just as annoying as it was before, but she can deal with it better now that she's not as frustrated.

"D'you suppose on our honeymoon we should stop off at Carol and Sal's?"

Emma shoots him a look. "Watch it, Killian. You might not get a first date if you start planning our wedding already."

He just grins at her.


	32. conspiring pirates

**prompt: How about Killian getting fed up with having to wake up (drag out) teenaged Henry every morning, makes his and Emma's kid to jump on his bed and wake him up? Disgruntled, 17 year old Henry and CS!**

* * *

 **conspiring pirates  
**

"Henry! Come on, lad, you'll be late if you sleep any longer!"

Killian knocks quickly, hopelessly, at the teenager's bedroom door and sighs when Emma slips out of their bedroom with her shoes on and her phone in her hand.

"Is he up?"

"No," Killian raises his eyebrows. "He's apparently decided it's up to him when school starts."

Emma opens her mouth to speak, but she's interrupted by their four year old.

"Mommy!" Liam comes charging down the hall with his wild blonde curls and big bright smile. "Are we leaving now?"

"No," Emma sighs. "But you need to get your shoes on, baby. We're going as soon as your brother wakes up."

Liam slumps his shoulders. "Why does Henry sleep so much?"

Killian would laugh under other circumstances, but he's rather annoyed with Henry's behavior as of late. He looks to his wife and then at his small son, a plan forming in his mind as he watches Liam bounce around in a circle right there in the hallway.

"Liam, how'd you like to help me with something?"

Liam's face brightens up and Killian raises an eyebrow, kneeling down to be at eye level with his boy. He whispers in his ear and Liam bobs his head excitedly, his big eyes wide with anticipation. Emma gives him a wary look but he ignores it, opening up the teenager's bedroom door.

Liam charges in immediately, pulling himself up onto his big brother's bed and jumping excitedly on the messy mound of sheets, blankets, and pillows. Henry grunts in an instant, turning onto his side and tossing a pillow at his younger sibling.

"Gah!" Henry groans. "Liam!"

Liam giggles as he continues to bounce away on his brother's bed. Killian smiles a little as he stands at the doorway, thinking fondly of a time that he'd done something similar to his older brother. Liam had hated him for waking him up, but had wrapped him up in a warm hug and offered him equally as warm smiles and laughter.

Henry, thankfully, does the same to the bundle of energy on his bed.

His glare turns into a smile and he laughs, hauling Liam down onto him so he can tickle him. Liam squeals and giggles until he starts shouting for Henry to stop, which he does.

"I was gonna get up," Henry promises, rolling his eyes. "You didn't have to come wake me up."

Liam shakes his head swiftly. "Daddy said you needed me to help you wake up, Henry. It's time for school!"

Henry looks at him with an expression he must've inherited from his mother. Killian just raps his knuckles on the doorframe and smiles. "We leave in ten minutes, lads. Ready or not."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Liam shouts. Emma has a grin on her lips as he steps out of the bedroom and back out into the hallway.

"Look at you," she presses her hand to his chest. "Running this place like a tight ship."

Killian tilts his head to the side and smiles wryly. "Someone had to do something. He's bum lazy."

"He's a teenager," Emma tells him, smiling. "But I don't have problem with a little order in the house. I like it."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Would you like me to order you around?"

She bites at her lower lip. Liam comes dancing out of Henry's room at that moment and promptly dissolves any innuendo from slipping from her tongue.

"Ask me again later," she says with a flirty smile.

"You can count on it." Killian winks.

Henry groans. "See, this is why I don't like getting up early like the rest of you guys."

Killian just chuckles and fluffs at his son's hair. "Breakfast is on the table. We leave in-"

"Ten minutes, I know!" Henry groans.

Killian nods, smiling contentedly. Maybe tomorrow he'll have to send Liam in sooner.


	33. be my forever

**prompt:** **Emma doesn't actually know how to swim, so Killian teaches her. (warning: light smuff)  
**

* * *

 **be my forever**

There's something wonderful about being allowed the freedom of time _off_. She loves this feeling of contentment she gets as she crosses the deck of The Jolly Roger, her eyes set on the man standing at the side, his posture relaxed.

"So," Killian says, his smile playful. "We've got the day off, do we?"

Emma hums as she steps closer to him. "We do."

She wraps her arms around his neck lazily and his hand and hook settle on her sides. She finds joy in his smile, delighting herself in the color of his eyes as the breeze pushes against her skin.

"What do you usually _do_ on a day off?" Killian wonders aloud.

Emma shrugs. "Rest. Watch TV. Clean. I don't know. I don't get a lot of them."

"Aye," Killian breathes. He glances out at the water in the harbor. "Do you know that I haven't been swimming in _ages_?"

Emma laughs. "Ages? It wouldn't surprise me."

Her pirate rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean."

She bites on her lip to hold in more laughter, secretly holding in her anxiety about the water as he studies her.

He raises an eyebrow. "Would you like to go swimming with me, Swan?"

Her hands move down his chest and he seems to notice her apprehension. "What is it, love?"

"I… I never had time to learn, you know? Moving around from foster home to foster home… it just never happened."

A sweet smile spreads across his face and he tilts his head to the side, sauntering forward so his hips press against hers while his tongue flits out to play at his lower lip.

"Well, then, I'd be more than happy to be of assistance."

She's not surprised. _Of course_ he'd want to teach her how to swim.

He presses a kiss to her lips before moving back, shucking out of his jacket. "Alright, off it goes. Down to your underclothes, darling."

Emma raises her eyebrows playfully, a giggle escaping her throat.

They'd taken the ship out for a tour around the harbor, so it's not like they're going to be seen, but Emma places them under a cloak of invisibility just the same.

She's not wearing many layers, so she makes sure to give him as much a show as she can, toeing out of her shoes first, then unbuttoning her pants to slide them down her thighs before stepping out of them. She takes special time with her top, her fingers gripping the edges of her shirt before she slides the soft fabric up her torso and over her head.

He stares at her darkly, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips, and she raises her eyebrows as if to tell him to do the same.

She's not sorely disappointed while she watches him rid himself of what's left of his button up, the shirt falling to the pile he's started on the deck, and she hums in approval of his bare chest.

"Do you like what you see, Swan?" he teases, divesting himself of his pants.

"You know I do," Emma winks.

"You're a bloody temptress, that's what you are," Killian all but growls as he steps forward.

She chuckles, eagerly accepting a hungry kiss from him, her hands pressed against his shoulders.

"Okay," she murmurs between kisses. "Teach me how to swim."

His gaze is dark and he swallows thickly. "As you wish."

Killian gestures to the side of the ship. "Off we go."

He sends a rope ladder down off the side and turns to her. "I'll go first. When you get down there, remember to keep your legs moving, hm?"

Emma nods. "Right. I can wade. I'm pretty sure."

Killian grins. "We'll see about that."

She watches him go, her pirate tossing her a saucy wink before he heads off the ship completely, and she leans over to see him drop into the water below, his head going under for but a moment.

He pushes up out of the water and breathes in deep, taking his hand to his face so he can push his hair out of his eyes. He chuckles.

"Come on in, love! It's quite refreshing."

She hesitates for a moment before decidedly taking to the rope ladder, her gaze set on him in the water below. He's swimming around so he can meet her at the base, and she can't help but thinking that he's the sweetest man she's ever been with.

He meets her when she gets to the end, his smile kind and his arms open.

Her feet slip on the last rung and she squeaks, desperately clamoring to cling to him.

He chuckles in her ear. "Swan, if you wanted to be close to me, you know all you had to do was ask."

Emma rolls her eyes and swats him lightly on the back of his head. He's holding her tight, his arms around her hips, and she slips down, bracing her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Okay. What do I do?"

He tells her to kick with her legs and she does, holding onto him until she feels somewhat confident in her abilities.

From there, it's a relatively simple lesson in moving her body horizontal, kicking and moving her arms around to push the water away from her.

He laughs at her when she springs up out of the water in front of him. "You're a natural, love."

Emma tilts her head. "Well, I learned from the best."

He grins at her and there's a beat of silence before Emma splashes him.

He spits the water out and shouts, "Oi! What was that about?"

She just laughs, wading toward the ship a little. "I don't know. What are you going to do about it, Killian?"

Killian splashes her back, to her delight, and soon, they're both laughing and acting like complete children.

He swims toward her and she squeaks at the way he growls playfully, turning to surge toward the ship.

Eventually, she ends up stuck between him and the ship, so she just embraces it, wrapping her arms around his neck when he gets close enough, breathing in deep while she studies him before their lips meet.

She can taste the salt on his tongue and she smiles a little, her legs wrapping around his hips so that hers press against him.

He hums into her mouth when he turns them around, allowing her to press him against his ship, one of his feet pressed against the ladder to hold them steady.

It's all tongue and dizzying amounts of friction, her breaths coming short as she starts to crave _more_.

Her hips roll against his and they part their lips, breathing against each other sharply.

"Swan," he murmurs, kissing along her jawline as she throws her head back.

"Hm?"

"Why don't we head back inside?"

Emma's eyes shut as she moves to kiss his lips again, their noses brushing gently. She parts her lips for him, delighting in the way it sends desire shooting through her like magic.

"Yeah," she murmurs, continuing to rock her hips against his. "Maybe."

After another kiss, she parts from him, licking her lips as she looks at him through hazy vision.

"This was fun," she whispers, drawing a hum from him as their lips press together again.

He teases her with his tongue and then forces himself apart from her, tilting his head toward the ladder. "Back inside. Quickly. Before I change my mind and have you here in the water."

Emma lifts her eyebrows. "Who says I don't want you to have me here in the water?"

For a moment, he holds his mouth open, his eyes darkening as he comprehends what she's telling him. "Oh, bloody hell. Can we have days off more often? I quite like this."

Emma laughs, throwing her head back happily. His laughter is warm and she feels it against her chest. She finds him smiling up at her with crinkles at his eyes and closes hers as she drops her forehead down to his.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Swan."


	34. everything has changed

**prompt: a horseback riding au (or** **Emma Swan and Killian Jones have been close friends for a long time, working the Jones Brothers Ranch together while Liam is away. What happens when emotions are realized?)**

* * *

 **everything has changed  
**

"Swan, you're not staring at my arse, are you?"

She gives him a look, shaking her head as she stares at him from the other side of the fence. Her foot is propped up on the lower rung of the fence and her chin rests on her arms.

He winks at her after he turns around, his hand moving over the steed's neck in a soothing circle.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she says in response.

He smirks back at her. "Darling, you're free to gaze at my derrière as much as you'd like."

She gets that feeling in her belly, a little fluttering of butterflies, and she can't help the smile that fills her cheeks. She hides it in her arms and keeps her gaze set on Killian as he brushes the mane of the horse.

The Jones Brothers' Ranch is one of the most popular in the nation. There is a constant influx of customers, and it's quite possibly one of the most beautiful ranches Emma Swan has ever seen.

And it's not that she's biased because of her close friendship with the brothers, or the fact that she's worked here for quite some time, no. She actually thinks it's quite something.

With it's great rolling hills, panoramic views of the mountains, and river running through it, it's not any wonder so many people like to come visit it so frequently.

She's worked and lived here for several years herself, having given up the life of a city dweller when Killian came to New York to find her out, begging her with those big blue eyes of his that he needed her to help him on the ranch.

With Liam off at sea and his wife Elsa left alone to take care of their little one, it's really no wonder Killian needed her help.

They work well as a team and it's not below her to admit that she finds him attractive. He's admitted that he thinks she's beautiful more than once, with tears in his eyes and a breathiness to his voice that was once _far_ too much, and they've even kissed once or twice under the influence of alcohol, but it's never escalated any further than that over their years of friendship.

"What do you think about taking Buttercup and Westley out for a ride?" she asks.

Killian looks a little taken aback by the question, but he smiles and nods in the affirmative. "I suppose I wouldn't mind a sunset stroll."

Emma drops her boot to the ground and sticks her hands into her jeans pockets, turning toward the barn where the horses are kept.

Being on the ranch is a blissful experience. It's quiet here, much quieter than she's used to, and she's struck with a sense of realization as she walks the familiar path to the barn, not for the first time all day, either.

Since she left the city, she's been busy, catering to the customers' needs, helping Killian with construction jobs and with laborious tasks all around the ranch, and she hasn't spent really any time reflecting on the reality that the quiet that surrounds her now is something she could theoretically have for many years to come, but… to what end?

She has Killian and Liam, Elsa and the baby, but it isn't as if they'll let her camp out in their guest bedroom forever, no matter how close she is with them to begin with. And spending so much time with Killian and working doesn't allow her time to _date_ either, so she doesn't have any potential future wedding plans.

It's just… _her_ , as it always has been, and while the Jones' are like a family to her, a family she would hate to leave, she isn't sure what point there is to this life.

After saddling up Buttercup, she meets Killian at the gate to the grazing field and he walks the foal he'd been walking around the grazing area toward her, raising his eyebrows.

"You're awfully anxious to go on this ride. The last time we went, you were whining the entire way."

She rolls her eyes. "Maybe I changed my mind about riding."

More like she's changed her mind about _him._ Riding before with Killian was just another hour taken from down time, though the payoff was always good. But now, all she wants is to spend time with him and she's eager to do it all before Liam comes back.

Killian lifts his eyebrows. "I'll be right back. Don't leave without me."

Emma laughs, watching him go, and bites down on her lip as the fluttering returns to her belly.

It's ridiculous, she thinks, because she's known Killian Jones for such a long time and she's been able to hold in any attraction she's felt toward him for that long. But, something's suddenly different and she doesn't really know why.

This morning they'd gotten a Skype call from Liam and he'd told them all he'd be returning, finally, from his tour, which means that her time as leadership of the ranch and overseer of the finances is going to come to a close.

It _is_ the Jones Brothers' ranch, after all.

When Killian returns to her, he's sitting astride Westley, a twinkle in his eyes. "You ready to go, then, love?"

"Yeah," she says breathlessly, feeling completely unsettled with feeling for him all of a sudden.

She bites her lip and stares at him while he cockily takes the lead, his expression all swagger and flirting. It's almost as if he _knows_ that she's suddenly stumbled into these feelings.

Their friendship has always been one she's relied on. He was the first person she told about Neal, about the baby she gave away, and he had been there to wipe away those tears when she told him about her parents and subsequent hell that was the foster system.

He'd helped put those pieces back together over three A.M. cups of cocoa with cinnamon and mini adventures around the grand acreage of the ranch, riding horses and tractors, and tipping cows.

He'd filled her heart with trips to town for supplies, when she's buying things they actually need, she finds him standing at the aisle of candy in bins, a ridiculous look on his face, as if he's a _child_ and she rolls her eyes when he buys sour gummy worms. And with visits to the creek where he pushes her in before she's ready and she screams and swears she'll get him back (she does, every time).

And maybe it's because she's realizing that her time here is coming to an end, or maybe it's because she's been stuck in a slump, trying to get over her broken heart, but it's all coming back to her now. The lingering looks and the electric touches, the way he'll say her name early in the morning, his voice deep and scratchy, or the look in his eyes when she does something he claims is _bloody magnificent._

Her feelings aren't one-sided and she's caught between wanting to tell him, screaming it from the top of her lungs, and saying absolutely nothing and letting their relationship stay where it is now until she returns to New York, because _obviously_ that's what will have to happen, for both of their sakes.

Because it's safer, it always is, to hold people at a distance.

Though she _knows_ Killian Jones has long since broken through her walls with his knowing and his patience.

Riding Buttercup is always one of her favorite things to do on the ranch, despite what Killian might think.

Buttercup is a sweet horse with an easy stride, and Emma follows Killian as they ride the trail heading toward their special lookout point, the spot on the ranch that gives the absolute best views of the sunset against the mountains.

"So are we going to talk about what's going to become of me when Liam shows up?" Emma asks, pulling Buttercup alongside Killian and Westley.

He turns his gaze toward her, giving her a look. "Nothing's going to _become_ of you, Swan. You'll be just as useful when Liam's back on the ranch as you are now."

"He's not going to want his job back?" Emma asks, lifting an eyebrow. "Because he's the other part of the name. I'm not exactly a Jones."

There's a little flicker of something on his face that she can't really read and Killian takes a breath. "Well, he's got a wife and a son he hasn't been able to spend nearly enough time with, so I don't know if he'll want to devote _too_ much time to worrying himself with finances and booking guests."

It helps her breathe easier and she focuses her attention on riding Buttercup again.

"Do you remember when you first came to the ranch?" Killian asks suddenly. "You didn't know a thing about riding."

Emma laughs. "Yeah. I know. You spent hours teaching me and keeping me from breaking something."

And it had hurt like hell anyway. She still remembers that ache in her thighs and in her ass thanks to the two or three times Killian had backed up too far and had just kind of let her go crashing down to the ground.

Her best friend chuckles, nodding. "That's right. I did."

"But I kept yelling at you and hitting you for telling me what to do."

Killian hums. "That you did. I still have the bruises, I think."

She laughs again. " _Right_."

"You hit hard," he complains. "You could be a professional boxer. Or at the very least, you could start bull riding. You've certainly got the form for it. You're a tough lass."

Emma rolls her eyes, adjusting her hold on Buttercup's reins, and sighs as she takes in the beauty of the evening glow.

Birds are still singing, and she hears a few crickets warming up their wings, but the sun is still glowing and there's a gentle breeze that's cooling and pleasant.

She presses her lips together thoughtfully and looks to him. "Why did you help me?"

"Well, I wasn't about to let you injure yourself, Swan."

"But you kept at it even after I hit you."

Killian offers her a you-caught-me sort of embarrassed, open-mouthed smile, and if he could, he'd probably be scratching at the back of his ear like he always does.

"It's as I told you, Swan," he settles on, giving her a kind smile. "I'm always a gentleman. Even if the _lady_ doesn't want to treat me like one."

Emma closes her eyes briefly on a laugh breathed through her nose. She sets her eyes on the trail ahead of them and tugs on the reins so that Buttercup will move faster.

"Come on, Killian. I'll beat you there!"

"Oh, you're on, Swan!"

They race toward the lookout, Emma leaning forward to whisper encouragements to Buttercup.

The feeling of riding a horse is fantastic and bright. The wind blows through her hair and she laughs, glancing behind her shoulder to check on the distance she put between herself and Killian.

He's working Westley just as hard, moving against the trail on an easy gallop.

When she reaches the spot, Buttercup seems to know to slow down even before Emma does, slowing as Emma starts to pull on the reins.

"Woah, girl,"

Killian and Westley enter the area just then and he groans, throwing back his head. "You bested me. How on _Earth_ did you beat me?"

She flashes him a smile as she hops down off of Buttercup, quickly moving so she can reward her with an apple.

Emma smiles as she pats the horse's nose.

"Good girl," she tells Buttercup. Emma kisses her nose and then heads toward a tree, easily tying it so Buttercup won't go wandering.

She watches Killian do the same, and then he lifts his eyebrows at her. "What would you like as your prize?"

Emma shakes her head. "I don't need anything."

"Really?" he scrunches his brow, raising an eyebrow. "You don't want me to do your morning chores tomorrow?"

She just shakes her head again and he drops his hands to his sides.

Killian tilts his head, looking at her skeptically. "Okay. Out with it, Swan. What's going on with you? You've been acting differently all day."

Her eyes go wide and she gapes at him, a blush filling her cheeks and ears.

" _Nothing_ ," she insists.

But she knows it's foolish to play this game with him, because he's always prided himself in seeing her as an open book.

They go to sit under their favorite tree, each of them with their backs pressed against it, shoulders touching just so.

Looking out, she sees a beautiful scene, the pinkish and orange sunset cascading against the mountains, birds streaking across the sky in formation.

"I don't believe for one minute that nothing's wrong," Killian speaks up. "Is it Liam that's bothering you? Because I can guarantee he won't understand half of the new things we've implemented since he's been away."

Emma sighs. She feels a swelling in her chest that tells her that if she waits any longer to get this off of her chest, she probably never will. And she knows Killian deserves the truth from her, especially where it comes to her position in his life.

"When Liam comes back to help with the ranch, we're still going to get to do things together, right?" Her voice is soft, nervous even, and Killian is quiet.

He shifts a little against the tree. "Swan, Liam coming back won't change very much. Sure, I miss him, but… you're also my friend and I greatly appreciate our friendship. Probably more than anything, actually."

Emma takes a deep breath and releases it. "Well, what if… what if I-" She closes her eyes and the beauty of the sunset is still in her mind as she steadies herself.

"What if you what?"

She feels it bubbling forward before she can prepare. "What if I want more than friendship?"

He's quiet again and it feels like an eternity before he moves, going beside her, and her heart is in her throat, and she swears she's going to run away if he doesn't say _something_ soon.

"Swan," he says lowly, calculatedly, "what are you saying?"

Emma blinks at him. "I'm saying that this morning, when Liam called, I realized that soon, it's not going to be like I have all of the time in the world to spend with you. It was safe before, now even, because I have a lot to do with the business, and I could always just say our relationship couldn't be _more_ because of that, but when Liam comes back-"

She stops herself, shaking her head. "When he comes back I'm going to lose you and part of this job and I realized I've been taking advantage of it all."

Killian tilts his head at her. "And why does that bother you, love?"

Emma would growl at him, but she doesn't have it in her to. She shakes her head. "Because I've lost everyone else in my life and I can't lose you too." She's breathing hard and tears are in her eyes. "You mean too much to me and… and I think my feelings aren't exactly _friendly_ anymore."

He arches an eyebrow, looking completely bewildered. "You- you-?"

Emma becomes aggravated, turning to him more, her voice coming out with a crack. "Dammit, Killian, why do you want me to spell it out for you?"

He's studying her as if she's precious, his eyes tracing over her face, his smile soft and gentle.

"Because I don't want to be wrong in my assuming that you feel as I do," he tells her gently. "I've felt this way for quite some time, Emma, and I don't want to push you away from me by making the mistake of saying it aloud."

And just like that, he succeeds in melting her to her core. She can tell by the look on his face that what he's feeling is _exactly_ what she's feeling, and her breaths quicken as she realizes with excitement that her time on the ranch hasn't been wasted, and his patience has been exactly what she needed.

She reaches out, yanks him by the collar of his plaid top, and plants her lips on his; her hand working it's way up into his hair as soon as he eases into her kiss.

It's like breathing her first breath all over again as they sigh into one another, their kiss passionate and burning, desire raging within her as she shifts closer to him, giving him better access to her mouth.

It's quite obvious to her now that he's been holding onto his desire for her for quite some time, his kiss just as desperate as hers becomes when he groans from the back of his throat, a guttural response to the intensity of the moment that draws her back to reality.

Reluctantly, she parts from him, pressing her forehead to his, holding his hair between her fingers before taking her hand and pressing it to the scruff of his beard.

"I'm in love with you, in case you didn't catch that," she informs him on a breath.

She moves back and meets his slightly dilated pupils, bemusement filling them lazily, a smile curling on his freshly kissed lips.

He chuckles softly. "Well, Swan, I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat performance. I'm not sure-"

Emma rolls her eyes and presses her lips against his again, softer this time, and she feels his lips curl into a smile before brushing her nose to his on a much needed breath.

His thumb presses to the dimple in her chin and he whispers, "I love you too, Emma."

There's a beat, and then he says, "And I know you _absolutely_ _were_ looking at my arse earlier."

She just shoves him in the chest and kisses him hard, laughter in her throat as she climbs into his lap to kiss him some more.


	35. lessons in swaddling

**summary: pure Captain Charming as dads to newborns fluff**

* * *

 **lessons in swaddling  
**

"Swan, tell your father he isn't better at swaddling. Look at this. It's as if he's wrapped your sister into, what are those called, burritos?" He shakes his head. "It's as if he's wrapped her like a burrito."

"Hey, hey, hey," David cuts in, "Emma, that's how you're _supposed_ to swaddle. Tell Killian your son is going to fall out of that flimsy swaddling job."

Emma raises her eyebrows at her father and her husband. She's curled up on the couch in her parents' loft, waiting on dinner, completely minding her own business, trying to sleep. Why they always drag her into their stupid competitions is beyond her.

Killian is holding their son gently, the three month old boy sound asleep in his arms. Her father is holding her newborn baby sister equally as such. They look like such dorks, standing there asking her if they're doing a good job at being fathers.

She rolls her eyes at them. "You both did a great job. Okay? I'm trying to get a nap in here."

Her father gets it, immediately carrying her baby sister out of the living room and heading for the bedroom so he can, presumably, lay her down for a nap.

"But, Swan," Killian sits down on the couch beside her and smiles a little. "Between the two of us, I did it properly, aye?"

Emma can't help but smile at the way he's staring at her. She pulls herself up to sit and reaches in to brush back his hair.

"Don't tell my dad, but yes. Yours is clearly better."

Killian grins wickedly, looking down at their son. He takes his thumb and grazes it over the baby's soft cheek. "D'you hear that? Grandpa Dave hasn't a clue how to swaddle you. I'll take care of you, lad. Don't worry about Dave mussing it up."

Emma laughs quietly to herself, leaning in to set her hand on her husband's shoulder and her chin beside it, looking down at their sleeping boy fondly.

Later, after dinner and a two hour discussion about swaddling techniques that ends in them YouTubing how-to videos on the matter, when the babies wake up from their naps, David and Killian go to take care of the situations. Emma and her mother sit on the sofa, listening as the two fathers argue about diaper changing methods.

"Trust me, Killian, I know what I'm doing. I have more experience than you."

"Dave, please," Killian's voice sounds less than impressed. "I've got one hand and I'm doing this better than you."

Emma shakes her head, looking at her mother. "We should record them sometime to show them how ridiculous they are."

Mary Margaret laughs. "You know, that probably wouldn't hurt."

When the two men emerge from the makeshift nursery they have baby powder in their hair and on their clothes, the women burst into laughter.

"Dave started it." Killian explains, giving his head a once over with his hand.

Emma hums, chuckling still. "I'm sure he did."


	36. hold my hand

**prompt: the swinging hand thing that kids do with their parents featuring captain swan  
**

* * *

 **hold my hand  
**

"Daddy," Ava looks up at Killian with a sweet smile on her lips. She's holding his hand as they walk toward the sheriff's station.

"Yes, little love?"

She giggles. "Is Mommy going to like our surprise?"

Killian raises his eyebrows. "Well, I should hope so."

Ava swings his hand and jumps a little on her dainty feet. "Oh, I'm so excited, Daddy!"

He chuckles as they make it to the door of the station. He releases her small hand to let her in, only to take it again as soon as they're inside.

It's not unusual for his daughter to hold his hand. She does it every day, as often as she gets the chance. It's sweet and he likes that she wants to have him by her side, but he does get curious as to why it happens sometimes.

She puts her finger to her lips to shush him and he nods in agreement, stepping into the room where his wife is sitting, nibbling on her lip while she works on some paperwork.

Ava looks up at him cautiously when they get close enough and he nods, smiling a little at his daughter. She doesn't let go of his hand and tip toes as they head in past the doorway. He sees Emma smiling, it's obvious she knows what's going on, but she doesn't turn to see them.

"Happy birthday Mommy!"

Emma smiles wide as she turns to them and Ava finally lets go of his hand so she can go running into the office and into Emma's arms. She pulls their little girl into her lap.

"Thank you, Ava." Emma laughs. Ava excitedly looks at Killian and he steps into the room, his heart filled with warmth over the two women in his life.

"Ava and I were wondering if you might like to take the rest of the day and go sailing."

Emma's smile is soft and their daughter bounces excitedly. "Oh, please, Mommy?"

She sighs, nodding. "Okay. I think I can take some time."

Ava cheers and Emma gets up, easing the little girl to the floor. She puts her jacket on and smiles at him lovingly. "Thank you."

He shakes his head and kisses her chastely. "I figured you'd rather spend the day with us. I was curious when you'd left us earlier."

"I got a call about some minor theft. Not even a big deal. I felt like I should take care of it before I did the whole _birthday_ thing."

Killian nods in understanding and glances to his right for his daughter. "Ready to go, little love?"

She hums, nodding slowly. "Yes, Papa. I want to go on your ship and spin the wheel!"

Killian chuckles. "Well, then, love, that's what we'll do."

She takes his hand out of habit and he guides his women out of the station, holding the door open for Emma.

They start down the sidewalk and Ava insists upon holding both of their hands, which he doesn't mind. He and Emma smile at each other and swing her up as they get to cracks in the sidewalk and it makes her laugh uncontrollably.

It's after a fun day with Emma and Ava on his ship that they go home in order to tuck their little girl in for a much-needed nap that he and Emma collapse onto the couch.

He tilts his head at her. "D'you know why Ava always wants to hold my hand?"

Emma smiles a little. "She's a smart girl. She knows her daddy will keep her safe."

His wife takes his hand and Killian breaks into a grin. "I would go to the ends of the Earth for you both. Or time."

Emma's eyes are bright and her lips curl into a sweet smile. "I know."


	37. grilled cheese and onion rings

**summary: Just a little baby bit regarding how Killian managed to find out what food Emma prefers. (post 4x13 fic)**

* * *

 **grilled cheese and onion rings  
**

He discovers what kind of lunch she enjoys over time, watching and studying her as they sit together at Granny's. He never asks her about it, nor does he need to.

He knows a lot about his Swan based solely on the things he's observed. She likes to read during her down time. She likes to bake, when the kitchen equipment is cooperative. She covets mealtimes as if they are sacred.

Sometimes she likes to have warm comfort foods, like macaroni and cheese or a cheeseburger. Sometimes she enjoys French fries, but she has to be in the mood for them. He hasn't quite figured out how to tell when it is she prefers the long potato sticks to the onions shaped like rings.

He asks her about it one afternoon while she's happily munching on her grilled cheese with American and cheddar between two toasted slices of bread. "Which do you prefer? Onion rings or French fries?"

Emma shrugs, reaching for her glass of water. "Onion rings."

Killian hums. "And why is that?"

She shrugs again. "Crunchiness? I don't know. Fries can be wimpy sometimes." She furrows her brow. "Why do you want to know?"

He cracks a smile. "No reason, love. Just curious."

Emma's smile is sweet and she tilts her head onto her shoulder before reaching across the table to take his hand. "Grilled cheese with onion rings always does the trick for me."

And so, a few weeks later, he brings her a lunch of grilled cheese and onion rings.


	38. the pirate's son

**prompt: Liam is in Kindergarten and Killian is called to the school because Liam is pretending to be a pirate, which entails him hoarding toys and pillaging lunches for gummy bears.**

* * *

 **the pirate's son**

"Swan," Killian says as he steps into the house, nerves fraying in his belly and his thoughts higher than the clouds.

Emma turns toward him, smiling as she puts her hands to work, cleaning the table of breakfast dishes.

"Oh, hey," Emma walks the plates to the kitchen sink and turns the water on and Killian nervously curls his fingers into his palm. "I was thinking that we could take the kids on your ship later. It's a really nice day today."

She narrows her eyes slightly and turns the water off when he doesn't reply. "What happened?"

Killian runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head. "I was- while I was dropping Liam off, his teacher asked if we'd both come later for a parent teacher conference."

Emma's eyes widen and she opens her mouth. " _Oh_."

"Aye," Killian sighs. "She wouldn't tell me what he'd done, so I don't know what we should expect."

She gives him a look and wipes her hands on the dishtowel before walking toward him, pressing her hands to his shoulders so he'll look her in the eye. He does, not able to do otherwise.

"I'm sure it's no big deal," Emma promises. "Liam's a good kid. He's a little… rambunctious sometimes, but he means well."

Killian's grimaces a little, feeling sick over the whole thing, and she lifts her hand to brush back the fringe of his hair.

"Hey. What is it?"

"I-" Killian pauses to sigh. "I don't know. I just can't believe he'd do something to merit us _both_ going to school later."

She strokes a hand down his arm. "Listen, it's going to be fine. I'm sure this happens all the time."

"Aye," Killian sighs. "I suppose I'm overreacting."

Emma smiles a little. "No, you're being a concerned parent. That's different." She creeps up on her toes to kiss him chastely, and it only helps him feel a little better. "I promise. It'll be fine."

..

Killian is for the most part flustered because Liam hasn't ever shown signs of being a troublemaker at home. Sure, he's got his moments where he'll throw a tantrum, or he'll be a little aggressive where it comes to his own strength, but that's normal for a five-year-old boy.

He can't reconcile how his son, named after his older brother, a man whom practically raised Killian from childhood into adulthood, a man whom he looked up to and always wished to please because he was the idealistic gentleman, could misbehave, even a little.

Emma holds his hand as they wait in the hall for the little ones to find their parents and when Liam's teacher comes to the door at last, she smiles a little at them, sighing softly.

"Okay, why don't you come in? Liam's waiting inside."

Killian glances down at his wife, who smiles at him and squeezes his hand comfortingly.

As they walk into the classroom, Killian easily sets his eyes on his boy, his feet scuffing against the floor as he sits in a chair built for his size, his shoulders slumped, his hair a ruffled mess. He smiles at them just a little, as if he knows he's been caught in the act.

Liam's teacher has them sit at her desk and Killian stares at his son as he colors at the table, seeming a little quieter than usual.

"Alright," his teacher smiles softly. "I'm not sure if Liam has told you much about his time at school, but lately, he's been having a lot of fun playing _pirate_."

Killian's eyebrows shoot up and he looks to Emma, who laughs softly. "Oh, trust me, that's a family trait. He does it at home too."

The teacher smiles faintly. "Well, it's gotten a little out of control. He's been taking all of the toys and he won't share with the other kids." She sighs, looking past them at the little boy. "Today, he decided to go through the lunchboxes and find all of the sweets."

Emma laughs. "That sounds like something he'd do."

Killian joins her in chuckling, the feeling in his chest lifting substantially. At least he isn't hurting anyone physically. _This_ is something he can handle.

"Aye. He's a rapscallion, that's for certain."

"I'm sure it's just a phase," Liam's teacher smiles, "but I wanted to let you both know about it so that you could, I don't know, talk to him?"

Killian nods. "Aye. Of course."

He turns his attention back toward Liam, who examines a crayon with a tilt of his head and his tongue pressed between his lips.

"Liam," he says, rising to his feet. "What do you say we head home?"

His son grins and scrambles toward him, leaving his paper and crayons on the table so he can wrap his arms around Killian's legs.

"I missed you, Papa."

Killian sighs. "I missed you too, Son."

..

Emma walks beside Killian as they head back toward home. Liam's theft of all of the sugary sweets at snack time has ended in his demise and he's heavy and warm as he buries his face in Killian's neck.

When they get home, Liam stirs against him and Killian smiles at him as the little boy rubs his eyes.

"You're tired, aren't you, lad?" Killian murmurs.

Liam sighs and pushes his head into Killian's neck again, making him chuckle. "Come now, Son. We need to talk about school."

Killian takes his boy into the living room and eases the child down onto his feet. He crouches down so he's lower than him, taking hold of his hand.

"What about school?" Liam asks.

"Well," Killian sighs, searching the depths of Liam's eyes. "Your teacher had some things to tell us about how you've been behaving."

Liam frowns. "What?"

"She said you've been playing pirate." Killian explains.

A wry grin spreads on his son's face and he nods. "Just like you, Papa."

Killian struggles for a second, shaking his head with a crease in his forehead. "Well, that's not entirely true _now_ , lad." He straightens out. "You need to be kind with your friends at school. You can't expect to make friends if you're pillaging and plundering away all of their sweets, can you?"

Liam contorts his face thoughtfully and then shakes his head slowly. "No."

"Aye," Killian smiles, reaching up to squeeze his son's arm, "you can play pirates at home, of course, but… don't do it at school. At school, you should be a proper gentleman. Especially to the ladies."

Liam bobs his head in what Killian hopes is understanding. "Okay, Papa."

Killian winks at the boy and a smile fills his lips, mirroring the one on the five year old's face.

"Now, how about a duel, _pirate_?" Killian winks playfully.

Liam's smirk spreads. "I'm gonna win!"

"I don't know about _that_." Killian teases, rising to his feet as his son goes to find the play swords.

Emma stands nearby, a smile on her lips, and he crosses the room to meet her.

"See? What did I say? He's totally fine."

Killian hums. "But it appears he's inherited more than just my devilishly good looks."

Emma rolls her eyes and smacks him in the chest playfully. "Well, as long as he gets his naps in and eats his vegetables, I think I can live with it."

"Aye." He smiles against her lips when he kisses her.


	39. no such thing as time

**song prompt: no such thing as time by elenowen (lieutenant duckling au!)**

* * *

 **no such thing as time**

She hates it. She hates the distance and the wondering and the _waiting_.

He's gone for several months at a time and she becomes an insomniac, going on walks through the forest or going to sit by the water as if he'll come back in the middle of the night, wishing he'd be there with her to make her laugh or to make her feel better. But he's off traveling the realm and she doesn't even really know when _The Jewel_ will return to the harbor.

She pretends it doesn't matter when he comes home. She wraps him in a hug and kisses him senseless and then they spend the next few days in their bed, resting and talking and eating and everything in between. He doesn't let her cry when she says goodbye, and she won't let him see how broken this is making her, not when he's promised her that _soon_ he'll be finished, he just needs some more time to figure this out, and _soon_ they'll actually have a life together.

Emma goes to the harbor on a gut feeling one morning and her heart nearly stops beating at the sight of _The Jewel of the Realm_ hitches up her skirts and breaks out into a run, pushing people out of the way and fully out of breath by the time she stands on the dock, looking up at the ship.

"Captain?" she calls.

The crewmen are all working still to get the ship into harbor, moving around and getting crates ready to deliver to the castle and king, but it doesn't take long for the captain to come to the side of the ship with a smile on his face.

"Ah! Killian's been itching to see you, Emma. I've had to reel him in to make sure our duties were finished."

Emma smiles softly, though she would rather like to just go to him _right now_.

"Well, I'd love to see him now as well."

Liam laughs heartily. "As you very well should, Mrs. Jones. I'll-"

"Emma!"

Her heart leaps from her chest at the sound of her voice from his lips and she smiles wider at the sight of him, all trim and proper, hurrying across the deck to come down to her. He practically collides into her and she has to laugh when he lifts her and spins her around in a broad circle, right there for all to see. Their lips meet in a long awaited kiss and she takes her hands to cup his cheeks as they part.

"I've missed you," she tells him, smiling.

"And I you." He sighs. There's melancholy in his eyes and pain of longing that she knows all too well. "Gods, Emma, I've missed you so much."

She feels as if she might cry, shaking her head at him. "Let's go home, okay?"

He nods and kisses her once more before turning back to see his brother the captain. "I'll see you later, brother."

Liam gives them a nod. "Aye. I'll stop off tomorrow with the details of our next mission." He smiles warmly at them. "Try not to starve yourselves in that cottage of yours."

Killian laughs along with his brother, but Emma just rolls her eyes and blushes. She sometimes wonders if there are any secrets between the brothers at all.

Killian takes Emma's hand and they walk in silence back toward their tiny house in the forest, a small distance from the town that surrounds the docks.

When they enter, she feels a sick churning in her belly, a weight on her chest, but she kisses him anyway and they make quick work of slowing down time as they fall into bed after what feels like a century of waiting for him to come back to her.

The anxiousness returns come the morning, though, and despite the fact that being with him again, having him hold her and tell her that he loves her, she knows its only a matter of days before he's gone again. Distance is going to kill her, she's sure of it.

"Killian, I don't want to do this anymore."

He narrows his eyes at her cautiously as he hands her a mug of cocoa and she knows it's terrible of her, because honestly, he _just_ got home, but this has been on her mind for two whole months and maybe even longer, if she's being honest.

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. We've done this for so long, Killian, and-" Emma stops herself when the tears finally fall. She's just wanted to talk to him about this for so long, and she _loves_ him, but this- the distance and the longing- is too much for them. "And we're newly married, and- I thought you were going to talk to your brother about retiring!"

He drops his shoulders and frowns deeply. "Emma, I know this is difficult for you. As much as it is for me, I assume, if not more." He takes a breath. "If I leave the navy, I'll have to explain it off to Liam, and he's the one that got me that job, you know. I dunno if I could-"

Emma sighs and makes a noise of annoyance. "Liam will understand. He's your _brother_."

"Aye, and I've promised I'd be there for him. That's what brothers do." He's irritated with her, this much is clear, in the way he stares back at her with a coldness that she wishes weren't there. The last thing they need is to argue, especially when they've only got so much time to be together before he leaves again.

While she understands his loyalty, it is probably what will be the end of him. "I know it's important to you that you be there, but… what about me? You miss me, don't you?"

He nods and a little bit of that warmth she'd missed returns. "More than anything, Swan. I don't want to be gone for months at a time as much as you don't."

"Then don't!" she begs, "Stay here. Find a job in town. Or we could leave and start fresh someplace new."

There's hesitation in his face and she finds she hates it even more than she hates being apart.

He drops his voice low. "I swore to him I'd be there, and going back on my word would be bad form."

"Fine," Emma sighs. She shakes her head, sipping at her cocoa and avoiding his gaze as she responds, "Then I'll… be here when you get back."

When Liam shows up to tell Killian where they're going later that afternoon, she overhears something about Neverland and a Pegasus sail.

She determinedly makes the best of the rest of their time together, kissing him and letting him tell her stories of his time away from her, laughing and pretending that this won't be how the rest of their lives together will be.

She buries the feelings of loss and hate when she kisses him goodbye, raking her fingers through his scalp and breathing, "Killian, come back to me," against his lips. He promises her he will with a little smile and then he's off, yelling orders to his crew and complaining about _bad form_ as the ship still bobs in the harbor.

When Killian eventually comes back to her, he's the one to come to the side of the ship when she calls, "Captain!" and instead of sweeping her off of her feet and kissing her hello, he wraps her up in a warm hug and cries into her neck.

Maybe it was for the best that he was there after all.


	40. police partners au

**prompt: Police partners AU? 10000 points if they kiss! (warning: this is mildly violent)  
**

* * *

For two years, Emma Swan has worked with Killian Jones. And she doesn't exactly _hate_ him, but she doesn't exactly like him, either. Most of their outings involve him sitting in the passenger seat looking like a brooding puppy dog, and when they have to get out to knock on doors or check things out, he's all silent and mysterious.

He has nervous ticks where he'll fidget with his badge or sigh in that deep, melancholy way. It's not easy to read him sometimes, and he likes to think that he knows her _so_ well.

He'll look over at her with that ridiculously cocky grin and tell her something as if he's the first and only person in the whole world who has thought it.

Like at the beginning of their partnership, while they were staking out an apartment complex.

" _So, tell me, Swan," he pulls on that smile, "who hurt you?"_

 _She gives him a look. "Shut up, Jones. We're on a stake out. It's not personal honesty hour."_

 _Killian just looks over at the apartment building and then back at her. "And there's nobody in that building, Swan."_

 _Emma sighs. "Can you just stay quiet? For once in your life?"_

 _Her partner gives her a look. "Very well. If you won't talk, I'll make something up." He pauses for a few moments and stares at her. "You were abandoned."_

 _Her jaw falls open. "Excuse me?"_

 _The man nods. "I knew it. You have the look of an orphan. I'd know it just about anywhere."_

 _She shakes her head. "How would you know about that?"_

 _Jones gives her a pathetic smile. "Takes one to know one, love."_

 _There's a camaraderie that covers them then and she feels as if some of the blocks that were between them have lifted. "His name was Neal and he was an asshole. He's the reason I wanted to become a cop."_

 _Killian nods. "I'll drink to that." He takes something from his hip and pulls out a flask._

" _What are you doing?" she hisses._

 _He gives her a look. "It's just a little bit of rum. Relax. Loosen up a little, Swan." She doesn't. He takes a sip and then holds it out for her. "Go ahead. It'll help you feel better. Promise."_

 _Hesitantly, after thinking it over, she takes the flask from him and downs a hard sip. She gives it back. "Rum, huh? You a pirate?"_

 _He chuckles. "No. But I do have an affinity for the sea. So… perhaps part of me might like the pirate's life."_

 _She rolls her eyes at him when he winks teasingly at her._

..

He brings her coffee every day and she thanks him for it, secretly wondering how he knows her order. And as time moves forward, their relationship changes.

She doesn't think him arrogant as much as she thinks him misunderstood. He's much kinder and sweeter than she originally took him for, with his wild stories and his deep, rolling laughter.

Emma finds herself looking forward to days where they're not chained to their desks and can go out on patrol. He can make the most of every situation with his words and his stupidly wide grin.

It's a wonder she hasn't just come out and asked him on a date already.

They go through the thick and the thin of it all together and fight crime as a unified force. During one of their cases, some fool ends up severing Killian's left hand.

It doesn't let him down as much as she'd thought it would. When he comes back to work after a few months in therapy, he wears a grin and a false hand, ready to jump back into action.

And she's happier with him, she finds. Glad to be by his side, to hear his stories and laugh at his jokes. Her heart warms up when she sees his smile every morning, and it certainly isn't because she hates him.

..

As they rush up the stairs to the third floor of the crappy apartment complex, Emma holds her weapon in front of her, keeping Killian at a short distance behind her. They round the corner and stop in front of the door. Emma pounds on it. "Police! Open up!"

No one answers, so she gives Killian a nod before kicking the door in. They work like a perfect pair, moving with ease, shouting 'clear' as they survey the rooms, until she reaches the bedroom in the back. She takes a step back when she sees the man standing there, anger in his eyes and a gun in his hands.

"Sir, put the gun down." The man shakes his head and steps forward, sending Emma back out into the living room with him.

"It wasn't my fault," he says, tears welling in his eyes. "They made me do it." Emma nods.

"Okay, put it down. We can talk, all right? Just put it down. No one has to get hurt." The man laughs and Emma finds Killian standing to the side when the man waves the weapon around.

"No one has to get hurt? No one? My wife is gone because of this mess." Emma opens her mouth, but the man speaks instead, his lips snarling. "You married, lady?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Good. Then no one will miss you when I put one of these through your brain."

She feels panic rising in her chest and she debates for a moment too long about what she's going to do, because suddenly there are shots fired and she's closing her eyes.

But nothing happens to her.

She peels open her eyes and discovers that Killian is on the floor and so is the other man.

Emma drops down immediately, scanning his body for where the impact occurred. She doesn't find anything initially. He's breathing hard and Emma feels tears in her eyes when she realizes that it hit him in the leg. His blood pools out onto the floor below them and stains his pants a dark red. He might bleed out if she doesn't call for help right away.

"Killian," she says, grabbing for his hand and holding it between hers. "Killian, open your eyes. Show me you're okay." He opens his eyes and grits his teeth, his body clenching.

"Shit," he hisses. Emma closes her eyes for a moment. "Bloody hell."

"Keep still, okay? You got hit in your leg." Emma glances up at the man lying on the ground a few feet away and then back at Killian.

"What about him?"

"Looks fatal."

He hums, squeezing at her hand. "You okay?"

Emma nods at his words, managing to smile a little.

"Yeah," she breathes. She releases his hand and brushes back his hair, listening to him as he breathes in deep. "You're an idiot, though."

"Why?" he asks gruffly.

"Because you jumped in front of me. I can handle myself, Killian."

He just stares at her and she makes a call for help. When she's done, he speaks again.

"I would have missed you," he says, deadpan serious. Emma shakes her head, not understanding. "If he had done as he said. I would have missed you."

She closes her eyes and tips her head down. "Killian, we're not doing this."

"What aren't we doing?"

Emma looks at him. "Look, we've been partners for a while, and I just feel like this is a bad time."

Her throat aches and she feels sick to her stomach. This is basically all her fault. Her partner is pretty much bleeding out in front of her because of her. Maybe she can't blame him for wanting to put his feelings out in the air.

He takes a sharp breath when he tries to move and she stops him, pressing her hand down against his chest. "Killian, stop. I don't want you to bleed out. Help is on its way, alright?"

He nods against the floor and closes his eyes. "Bloody hell," Killian squeezes her hand again. "It's worse than when my hand came off!"

She laughs, because she remembers that day all too well, and he'd been a complete mess. He gives her a look at her laughter.

"Drama Queen. You're going to be fine."

"I am not a Drama Queen," he sighs. Emma hums and his brows arch in a silent, teasing argument sort of way. She copies him. "Do I at least get a kiss?"

She rolls her eyes. "Why would I kiss you?"

"Saved your life! And all I get is an argument!" He clicks his tongue. "Bloody shame, Swan."

Emma stares at him for a moment in thought before she releases his hand and strokes back his hair. She lowers herself in and she hears his breath hitch as she closes her eyes, ready to plant a soft kiss to his lips. Her nose brushes against his and she feels his hand in her hair as soon as their lips meet.

She doesn't know why she does it. It's probably because she feels guilty. Or maybe it's because after these years together, after all of their conversations, after all of those coffees he brought her and stories and jokes they'd shared, maybe somewhere in the middle of it all she found herself feeling things for him she hadn't thought she could.

The kiss is like magic. It's bright and extraordinary. It fills her chest with warmth and her mind with thoughts she's never really considered before. His hand caresses through her hair and against her jawline and Emma parts her lips for his tongue, sighing into him as he does the same.

It changes everything.

Emma moves back a little, nuzzling his nose before she pulls away.

The paramedics come busting in at that precise moment and she stands to tell them the story. She sees words that need saying in Killian's eyes as they hoist him up from the ground and set him on a stretcher. She gets to hold his hand for a few seconds before they take him away and she holds her breath, pressing a hand to her forehead as she considers what it all means.

..

"Your partner got out of surgery about an hour ago," the nurse tells her. "He's doing great."

She smiles at her and Emma returns it, following as she guides her down the hallways until they stop. "Alright. You take all the time you need."

Emma nods. "Thank you."

She steels herself, taking a breath as she opens the door and steps into the private room. He's lying in his bed, glaring at the television, and she tilts her head a little, trying to see what it is before he can notice her.

"Ah yes. Cop dramas are the scum of the Earth." Emma says, pulling his eyes to her as she comes to a stop at the side of his bed. She folds her arms to her chest and smiles a little at him. He sighs.

"The blasted remote won't work." Emma hums and then crosses the room to hit the power button so that he sighs contentedly. "Thank you."

She comes back to stand by his bedside and glances down at her feet for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I've got stitches in my thigh, I'd say I'm alright."

She nods, lips in a thin line. She's been thinking about their kiss ever since he went into the back of the ambulance several hours ago.

"Good." He stares at her and she swallows. "What did they say about your recovery time?"

"A few weeks, probably. Not going to be able to go back to work until I'm well again, I assume."

Emma nods. "Yeah."

He examines her with his insightful eye and she knows he can read right through her. He always could. She glances down in hopes that it will stop him from reading her any further.

"Swan, I meant what I said. I would've missed you. You mean a lot to me, you know."

Emma closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Killian, what if it hadn't hit your leg? What if you died because of it?"

He reaches her hand and takes it. She meets his eyes with a stuttering heart. It's been a roller coaster of a day and she's _very_ glad he's okay, but thinking about the things that could have happened-

"Swan, if there's one thing about me, it's that I'm a survivor." He throws up his left arm as a reminder. "You've no reason to worry about me."

Emma nods. "Okay."

A smile curls at his lips and he squeezes her hand. "What do you think about going on a proper date once I'm out of this bed?"

A little laugh escapes her throat. "That sounds good."

"Excellent," he says through his bright smile. "Took us long enough. I'm not willing to let another one of these life and death situations get in our way."

When she kisses him again, he tangles his fingers in her hair and she bumps noses with him.

"I can't lose you," she pleads in a whisper.

"You won't," he promises. "You're my partner. You'll make sure of it."


	41. you bested me

**prompt: Emma is trying to scold their kids because one tied the other to a tree and Killian can't stop laughing enough to be helpful.**

* * *

 **you bested me**

Standing in the kitchen, Emma has a hundred things on her mind that she has planned to get done, _hopefully_.

Summer in Storybrooke is delightfully warm and for once, her kids are getting along enough to play outside together.

For now, at least, she doesn't have them running around the house playing tag or arguing about stupid things like who had the remote and what show they should watch.

Killian is standing beside her, taking the dishes from her as she hands them his way and sticking them where they belong after drying them off.

"Do you think we should take advantage of this quiet respite?" Killian asks, his hip bumping hers.

She looks at him and rolls her eyes, smiling a little. "As much as I'd like to take a nap with you, I have laundry to do and you said you were going to fix the kids' bookshelf."

Her husband takes a glass from her when she offers it to him, turned to study him. He leans forward to capture her lips briefly, much to her delight, and a smile curves on her lips.

"Promise me later we'll have some time to ourselves. I feel as if I haven't had a minute to myself with you in weeks."

Emma licks her lips and hums. "I'll think about it. Especially if you fix that bookshelf."

Her pirate chuckles and she laughs to herself, glancing out the window and into the backyard where her kids are playing. Her eyes narrow as she stares and her heart drops when she realizes what's happening.

"Mommy! Mommy, help!"

Her son is tied to the tree and her daughter is standing a short distance from him, a devilish smirk on her lips Emma knows all too well while she holds a play sword out toward the little boy.

With a sigh, she turns off the water and grabs a dishtowel to dry her hands before tossing it on the kitchen island.

"What's happened?" Killian asks.

Emma doesn't respond, too caught up in her frustration at her daughter to say anything, especially after the conversation she'd just had with her this morning about leaving her little brother alone.

Stepping out into the warm summer air, Emma moves with purpose toward the heavy tree in their backyard, where the little boy is struggling against the ropes that have him bound.

"Mommy!" He's crying, big fat tears that have his sweet cheeks red and his voice wavering. "Mommy, I'm stuck!"

Emma looks over at her daughter and she knows better than to run, but she's still smirking, obviously pleased with herself.

"We're playing _pirates_ ," she explains, as if it makes all of this better, that the five year old has tied the three year old to the tree.

She shakes her head. "Not okay! You can't just tie your brother to the tree! He's three years old!"

Suddenly, she hears laughter, deep, bellowing laughter, from the porch behind them. She turns to see her husband standing there, his laughter a fierce song, and she shakes her head, widening her eyes at him.

He doesn't stop laughing, even as he comes toward her. By then, their daughter has started laughing too, and her little boy is whining uncomfortably, wiggling around as if it'll help.

Killian shakes his head, laughing still. "Well, isn't this just a bit of déjà vu?"

She gives him a hard look. "I don't think this is- stop laughing! You're going to make her think it's okay to keep doing this."

Killian has tears in his eyes, he's laughing so hard, and he clears his throat, nodding as he does stop laughing, at least enough to seem slightly serious.

"Right, no, your mum is right," he bobs his head. "Don't tie anyone up, Sweetheart. It isn't good form."

"But-" their daughter argues, "-last night, Daddy told us the story of how you met and he said _you_ tied him to a tree because he was a _pirate_."

"Still am," Killian announces, kneeling down beside their little boy to loosen the knots of the rope.

Liam's still crying and Emma sighs. "Okay, when I met Daddy, it was different than playing in the backyard. I tied him to a tree because I had no other choice."

"Because he's a pirate."

" _No_!" Emma insists, her face reddening. "Just-" Emma stops herself and clenches her hands into fists briefly. "Don't tie your brother to a tree. You can play pirates, but don't tie him to a tree."

She turns her attention to Liam in time to see the ropes fall to the ground and he immediately charges up to her, wrapping his little arms around her legs.

Emma's heart squeezes tight as she leans down to be at his level, meeting his soft baby blue eyes. "You okay, Buddy?"

Her fingers wipe at his cheeks and he sniffles as he nods.

Emma glances up to find her husband tilting his head at her. "Oh, come now, my love, it isn't that big of a deal. I survived, didn't I?"

She rises to her feet and gives him a look. "He's three. How old were you again? Five hundred and six?"

"Ha ha," he says. "Very funny. I'd appreciate it if you didn't pick on my age in front of my children."

Emma hums. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them stories about how I tied you to a tree when I met you."

"It still stands that you could use to lighten up a bit, darling. This isn't the end of the world."

She takes a few steps closer to him and bends down to grab the rope from the ground, smiling softly at him.

"Be careful what you wish for."

He barely has time to quirk an eyebrow when she forces him against the tree and starts spinning the rope around the tree, with him tied down against it.

"Swan!" he shouts. "Bloody hell!"

Emma laughs, giving him a teasing look. "Watch your mouth. There are little ears present."

Both of their children are eager to help and she tosses Killian winks as she comes back around to his side of the tree with them, but he just sighs, throwing his head back in defeat.

"You bested me," he says as soon as she finishes tying off the rope.

Their kids are both giggling and she wears a permanent smirk on her lips.

"Now," she says, taking the play sword from her daughter. She points the sword at her husband, who now grins right at her. "What should we do with you now that we have you tied up? It's not everyday that the notorious Captain Hook is captured."

"We should tickle him!" their daughter all but screams.

Emma laughs, looking over at the two bouncing children. Liam seems especially delighted, his laughter bubbling and his hands clapping together excitedly.

"Okay," Emma tells them. "Do your _worst_."

She takes a broad step back and watches as Killian plays the dramatic victim of a tickle attack, his face scrunched up in agony as laughter fills the yard.

When he suddenly breaks free from the ropes, even Emma is surprised. Their daughter screams as she runs away from her father and Liam starts running around the tree in circles, but Killian goes straight for Emma and she gapes at him, smiling.

"What are you doing?" she asks, stepping back.

He lifts his eyebrows. "I do believe you ordered a tickle attack on me, Swan. This merits a counter attack."

She laughs when he reaches his hand out to pinch at her side and then she takes off running, glancing behind her to find that Killian is chasing her.

They end up being tackled from behind, their daughter bringing Killian down first, then Emma by consequence of Killian's hand on her hip, and Liam just joins them, adding his weight to Killian's torso with a dramatic _oof_.

This is a moment, as they're lying in the grass, a bundle of giggles and tangled limbs under the warmth of the sun, that Emma has always wanted and wondered about.

Having a family of her own comes to her in waves, a reminder that she's not alone anymore, and this _here_ reminds her that she is definitely the luckiest person in the world.

Their children bounce up a few moments later, leaving she and Killian to themselves, and Emma snuggles close to her husband so she can press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"Can we have our nap now?" he asks breathlessly.

Emma laughs and presses her hand to his chest. "Not so fast, Killian. We still have lots of work to do."

"Don't make me tie you to the tree until you succumb to my demands, Swan, because I _will_ do it."

She laughs again and places her chin on his collarbone to look up at him. His hand presses against her back, warm and familiar.

"I don't know…"

He suddenly moves, sitting before he stands, yanking her up by her hand. He bends before she can say anything and then she's in his arms, scrambling to hold onto his neck.

"I've carried rum barrels heavier than you, love," he reminds her. "Off to bed for us."

She rolls her eyes, but lets him have his way, ending up in their bed with two little bodies between them by the time she opens her eyes to meet his on the other side of her nap.

"I love you," she tells him.

He squints his eyes and releases a heavy sigh, his smile sweet and tired. "I love you too, Swan."


	42. little moments

**prompt: some more early morning daddy!Killian and mommy!Emma fluff!**

* * *

 **little moments  
**

Lazy Saturday mornings become a staple for Emma in her life with Killian.

After years of battling darkness and fighting against the push and pull of life, interruptions breaking every semblance of a break she's had for the last few years of her life, she's finally allowed to have the luxury of _rest_.

Well, for the most part.

Before they'd had children, it had been nice, waking up with Killian in the warmth of their bed, knowing no tasks awaited them, delighting in little touches and soft, teasing laughter throughout as many hours of the morning as they could manage before being called by someone in need of something.

Their children are both early risers, even from an early age, and cause a bit of a disruption in the ebb and flow of Emma's desired routine.

She brings the baby into bed with them when Emma rises to the sound of his cries for attention, the warm sunlight streaming into the home at the early hour of seven.

She rests the little boy down between she and Killian, her pirate cracking open his eyes with a sigh.

"Morning," he murmurs.

Emma gives a little shake of her head. "Don't say that. I need to sleep."

He chuckles, reaching up to press his finger into the palm of the baby's hand. The boy grins at his father and Killian rolls closer to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Suppose a few more minutes wouldn't hurt."

Emma shuts her eyes and hums her contentment.

It feels as if only a moment passes when she's suddenly jostled by a bouncing on her legs, a wiggly body making it's way up onto the bed with soft grunts and groans.

"Little One, what are you doing?" Killian's voice grumbles.

"I want to sleep with you, Papa."

Killian sighs and Emma opens her eyes in time to see her daughter crawling up the bed, ending up settling in right beside her.

"It's so early, Baby," Emma murmurs.

Her little girl turns over, kneeing Emma swiftly in her hip as she tries to face her little brother, whose body is mostly curled up against Killian, though he stretches his head back when she makes her presence known. He wears a little gummy smile that makes Emma's heart flutter.

"Hi Liam," she sighs. She gently touches his head and kisses his cheek.

Emma's heart fills with warmth at the sight. It makes it easier to open her eyes and she looks over at Killian, who smiles faintly as he focuses on their little ones.

"They've commandeered our quiet morning," he says, as if he has no idea how it happened.

She laughs. " _Pirates_." Emma reaches in to stroke back their daughter's hair. "Both of them."

Killian chuckles deeply and it makes their daughter giggle, especially when Killian makes a funny face. It has her squealing, flailing her limbs wildly.

Emma can't help but laugh, reaching in to tickle her little girl until she turns around to face her. Her face is alight with joy and Emma peppers kisses along her forehead and cheeks, delighting herself in the light of this moment.

The sun is shining now, casting a pleasant glow into the bedroom from the windows and balcony doors.

When she looks, Killian has their son wrapped up in his arms, laughter bubbling from both of their lips, and she can't help but feel content.

 _This_ is the kind of interruption she's grown to love.

Laughter and tickling and kisses and cuddles are like sunlight to her heart, gently coaxing her into the day, and rather than feel upset at the awakening, she revels in it, snuggling her little girl closer while she meets Killian's eyes over the bodies of their children.

She knows she's lucky to even be allowed to have this.

Maybe they _deserve_ these moments. After all that they've been through, after all of the brokenness that's been mended, after all of the heartache and grievances, they're finally allowed to have _joy_ instead.

Emma strokes at her daughter's hair and kisses her forehead, listening as she babbles on about a princess and her dashing prince, a story that her father had told her the night before.

"Did they live happily ever after, Mommy?"

Killian's answering smile is tender and she mirrors it contentedly before she brushes another kiss to the top of her daughter's head.

"Yes. They absolutely did."


	43. waking up with amnesia au

**waking up with amnesia au**

She's exhausted, sitting up by his bedside. He'd gone in for surgery a few hours ago and he's finally out and waking up. He's way groggy, wincing and grumbling to himself.

Emma smiles a little when he looks over at her. "Did the doctor send you?"

She laughs. "No."

Emma straightens up and takes a deep breath while she watches him with avid interest. He swallows.

"He didn't?" he slurs.

Emma shakes her head. "Nope. I'm here by choice."

Killian narrows his eyes at her. "What's your name?"

She stands up to sit on his bed, reaching up to take his hand. "Emma."

He hums, cracking a mischievous grin. "You're quite the looker, Emma. Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

She bites on her lip to keep from laughing. They'd told her it was possible he'd be super groggy, but not to the extent of amnesia levels of it. "I'm your wife."

His eyes go wide, revealing to her the bright blue orbs she'd fallen so hard for. "My wife?"

Emma nods. "Yep."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Well, then, I did good when I picked you. You're bloody gorgeous."

She giggles as his hand trails up her arm and shakes her head.

"You're not so bad yourself." Killian shrugs a little and tries to sit up. "Hey, I don't think you're up to sitting up yet. You _just_ got out of surgery."

He grimaces. "Ah." He takes her hand. "You're _stunning_. I dunno how I got so lucky."

Emma shrugs, taking his complements and tucking them away for later teasing. While it isn't unlike him to complement her beauty, she definitely can't wait to tell him about how completely out of it he was.

"Thanks, babe."

Killian takes a deep breath. "How long've we…?"

"We've been together for seven years, married for two."

He hums and shuts his eyes. "Sounds about right, Swan."

Emma rolls her eyes and smacks him in the arm, receiving a chuckle from him. "You're an idiot."

"You bought it."

Emma stands up and goes to lean in for a kiss. "Pirate."

He grins as she affectionately strokes back his hair. "Guilty as charged, love."


	44. lovers dance

**prompt: some domestic!cs fluff!**

* * *

 **lovers dance (when they're feeling in love)  
**

She's standing in the kitchen and music is playing on the radio. She's swaying her hips to the rhythm, the notes of the song caught in her throat and tumbling from her lips.

She's beautiful like this, his Swan.

She's bathed in the sunlight of the morning coming in from the kitchen window above the sink, her body relaxed in her light weekend wear.

Her hair is a golden waterfall, cascading over her shoulders and dusting along her back as she sways.

He almost doesn't want to disrupt her. She's in her happy place, something he's seen missing from her in the past, but now she's embracing it.

This place, their _home_ , is bright and warm, and he feels at ease standing in the entryway to their kitchen.

Emma glances over her shoulder by chance and a smile fills her cheeks as she drops what she's doing in the sink, wiping her hands on a towel, and crosses the room to take his.

He's amused and _happy_ , watching her eagerly as she sways those hips of hers, the words to the song flooding from her lips as she guides him in dance.

She laughs, obviously surprised, when he takes the lead, twirling her around in a tight circle so that he ends up holding her from behind, her laughter still vibrating against him. He presses a kiss to her cheek and nuzzles his nose into her neck, breathing her in deep, smiling because he can't do anything else.

Happiness like he has with Emma is hard to come by and he's not keen to forget that.

Emma turns to him a moment later with her hands on his chest and a big smile on her lips.

He smiles in return, studying her each and every line and freckle, not wanting to forget the way joy lights up her face, or the way _love_ fills her eyes.

"Hi," she says, and it's the easiest, most hopeful word, the way she says it.

"Good morning, love."

Emma's hands snake up his shoulders and she wraps her arms around his neck, breathing in a contented sigh as she drops her head to her shoulder just slightly.

"You okay?"

He gives her a playful look. "Aye. Of course I am."

Emma's fingers play at the ends of his hair and she creeps up onto her toes, easily brushing her lips against his.

It's a sweet kiss, tasting of cocoa and cinnamon, and he can't help but lick his lips as soon as she falls back into her feet again.

Emma bites down on her lip when he looks at her, all soft expression and unburdened shoulders.

He's glad that she's found rest. After all that she's been through, after all that they've been through together, it's a wonder she's able to smile at all.

But then he remembers why, when she sighs, "I love you," into his neck, falling into his arms so they're holding onto one another.

Killian's heart skips a beat. He thinks it might _always_ do that when she tells him how she feels, because she's said it to him dozens of times now and his reaction is still the same.

"I love you too." He murmurs in reply. His cheeks are warm and his heart is racing, and she snuggles closer.

Emma steps back after a few moments and smiles softly, taking hold of his hand.

"Come on," She starts tugging him forward. "Let's go for a walk. It's not every Saturday we're free from villains and mayhem."

Killian nods, his smile spreading somehow further. "As you wish."


	45. honest admissions

**prompt: "Emma asks Killian what he meant with "I saw happened when Cora tried to take your heart" and he confesses that he let her win the fight to go back to Henry because he believes in good form."**

* * *

 **honest admissions  
**

She doesn't know why she remembers it. They're lying under the warm cocoon of blankets, the sun still a few hours from rising, but she's wide awake and staring at him.

Maybe it's the fact that every day that they go out and try and dissolve the next big bad, they're putting their lives at risk, so she feels like she needs to remember everything, every high and every low. Maybe it's because she's not used to this. Killian Jones is the first person she's had this deep of a relationship with. He's the only one she's ever felt this connected to.

But she's thinking. From the start when she met him, through their journey into the giant's castle, up that damn beanstalk, to Lake Nosotros and back to Storybrooke, into Neverland and it's insufferable heat, and back again. Every moment, she's going through, remembering and picturing and suddenly grateful.

They've come so far. He'd been so patient. He'd been so _different_.

But then again, so had she.

She lingers on a particular memory, nibbling on her lip, as she studies his face. He's asleep and peaceful, his chest rising and falling with gentleness. Emma reaches out to trace a line over the scar of his cheek and then brushes back his unruly hair.

" _Magic is a part of you, Swan. Don't forget, I was there when Cora tried to steal your heart. I saw the power inside of you."_

He stirs under her touch, and his eyes open, narrowing at her after a half second. "What is it, love?"

"Sorry," she winces. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

Killian takes a deep breath and reaches for her hand that had dropped to between them. He kisses her palm. "What's on your mind, Swan? I can practically hear you thinking."

Emma looks at him with hesitance. "Do you remember after you brought us back to Storybrooke, one of the times when I came to ask you to watch Henry, you said you saw what happened when Cora tried to take my heart?"

He studies her with a level of expectancy and she doesn't know what to say, so she just shakes her head. "What did you mean?"

Killian smiles then, his tired eyes shining at her still, even in the dark. "I knew you were powerful. I knew you were much different than I had taken you for to begin with, which was saying something, because you had a knife to my throat within minutes of our meeting."

Emma can't help the smile that spreads on her lips. He threads their fingers together and snuggles a little closer to her. Emma's leg slides between his.

"Sorry about that."

He chuckles. "Don't be. I deserved it." Emma laughs gently, remembering exactly how angry she'd been that he was lying to her right out of the gate and was allied with their enemy. "You know, at Lake Nosotros, I threw the fight."

She opens her mouth in shock, blinking at him. "You did?"

He hums and takes his hand from hers so he can caress back her hair over her ear. "Even then, Swan, I believed in good form. I didn't want you to be stranded there when your son was awaiting your arrival here in town."

Emma's heart warms at his words and she gets tongue tied as his hand travels down her arm again, his body moving a little closer to her. He plays with her ring, something she's found he likes doing, and glances down at their hands for a moment.

"I suppose I felt a connection when we met." He admits, meeting her eyes again, and Emma's heart swells even more. She leans in and kisses him, a gentle little thing. Her forehead touches to his as they both take deep breaths of one another.

"Are you sure you aren't just bad with the blade?" she asks after a few beats, a teasing smile itching at her lips.

He gives her a look when she moves away. "Swan, I captained the Jolly for a long while. I'm fairly certain know what I'm doing with a sword."

Emma laughs. "I know. I was kidding."

"You better have been," Killian tells her with raised eyebrows. "Because I could prove it to you right now, if you'd like."

She giggles as he pinches her side and she kisses him through it. "I don't think that's necessary, Captain."

He hums against her lips and rolls himself over her. "Well, perhaps I could show you what I meant about pleasurable activities, then."

Emma can't help but agree.


	46. mamihlapinatapei

**word prompt:** _ **mamihlapinatapei** \- The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move._

* * *

She can feel it.

It's like a lion stirring within her, waiting to pounce, threatening the tip of her tongue with every passing second. The feeling is a pregnant pause, a level of expectancy that she suppresses with fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of being let down again. Fear of taking too much only to give not enough in return, or vice versa.

She's afraid of it, this feeling that they're teetering on the cusp of. It's been this way since the end of their first official date, when she'd kissed him and he'd held her with his hands, _both_ of his hands, so sincere and passionate as they stood outside of her parents' loft.

And since that moment, it's been _different._

There's always been a certain level of respect between them. She's always had a lingering sensation of knowing there's something between them, but it's hard to put words to it when she's trying to save everyone constantly. There's no time for being honest with what she feels when she's going through so much, with her magic and with her parents, that it feels wrong to even consider saying anything to him about it.

He stares at her and she feels it.

Bright blue under the glow of the lighting at Granny's, warm, with little crinkles by the corners of his eyes. His smile is soft and it feels like _home_. It's _always_ felt like home.

He makes her laugh with tales from the high seas, wild stories that can't possibly be true, and she kisses the blush on his cheek, their eyes meeting with a fire that reminds her that they've both been standing on the brink of something.

She feels it when he takes her hand, or when she takes his. Or when he comes sauntering into her office at the station with a grilled cheese, his body warm as he gazes down at her and she up at him.

Neither of them says it then, and they don't have to. They have _time_.

He doesn't tell her because he doesn't want to chase her away and she doesn't tell him because she's not ready. Love isn't something to just give away. They've both dealt with their fair share of heartbreak to guard their hearts from that pain.

She feels it when his voice cracks under the weight of sincerity. It's _there_ , but it's not, the words that are looming.

A tear streaks down her cheek as she kisses him and she embraces the feeling for once, clinging to it, and to him, as she desperately wishes she could be brave enough to tell him that he's her happy ending, too.

But the strangest thing is that she feels it even when he's not him.

She feels it in the Enchanted Forest, when his memories of her are wiped, and she collides straight into him, blinking up at him with awe and wonder, being held tight by his strong arms and his warmth.

And after, when they've escaped her tower and are on their way, she feels it as she presses her chest against his back and guides his sword, telling him that muscle memory will save him.

His eyes still shine that beautiful shade of blue, his eyes still crinkle at the corners, and his smile is still as endearingly sweet as ever before.

She wonders if he feels it then, too, the words stuck in his throat like they are in hers.

She hates herself for not saying them when her father stabs him in the back, his eyes so pleading and desperate, glued to hers as he falls to the cobblestone ground.

And she knows that even in this reality, he _does_ feel it.

She's desperate and she fights, because if she doesn't get out of this place, she'll never have had the chance to tell him, to be _brave_ and promise him her heart, truly and purely.

When she sees him again when it's all done and over with, the feeling overwhelms her and she nearly forgets it, instead flinging herself into his arms and knocking him over onto her bed upstairs.

She laughs because he's _here_ and he's not _gone._ She still has all the time in the world to tell him, if she needs it.

So she doesn't tell him. Not because she doesn't feel it. Not because she doesn't want him to know- he already does, he has to.

It's because it would be _real_ if she told him. If she told him now it could change _everything_ , could fracture this feeling of tangible joy she has bubbling up from deep inside because feeling _love_ and admitting it aloud are two entirely different things.

She promises herself she'll tell him soon.

Soon, she'll find the courage to speak the words to him. Soon, she'll be able to whisper them in his ear and trace them over his skin. Soon, she'll say them to him freely and he'll say them back.

But for now, she'll keep quiet and hope that her actions speak loud enough for him to know that this lion that's been burgeoning within her will be tamed if he's just patient enough with her.

She's not prepared when she's forced to make a decision. The fear she'd felt before is almost childish as she's standing in the middle of the street with tears in her eyes.

And when she looks at him, she knows if she holds it in any longer, it might mean she waited too long.

She doesn't know what their future holds, if it holds anything, and she knows that he deserves better, knows that he deserves the words spoken in private honesty, knows he deserves the time to say it back, with a kiss to seal the deal, but they don't have time.

It's time instead for her to be brave, to quell the fear she has of losing him, of losing this thing that's blossomed between them, this thing built out of mutual respect and adoration. She has to let go of her insecurities and of her deep, dark fear of being betrayed, because she knows he would never even consider it.

All she sees is his eyes, the way they fill with tears and fear, of losing her, of having to let her go. All she sees is his heart and how much he deserves so much more than her fear.

The words that he's been keeping bottled up because he doesn't want to chase her away come tumbling from her lips and he doesn't have time to say them back.

"I love you."

His hand is warm in her hand as she holds it to her heart and she hopes he understands that it beats for him, that ever since they met it's been steadily changing it's rhythm.

She sees the ache in his eyes, the pain of hearing these words under such dire circumstances, and as she shuts hers, pressing their foreheads together, she imagines his smile and remembers his fragile, tender promises to her, that he's a survivor and that she is his happy ending.

She forces him to back away from her with fearlessness in her bones, honor tingling within her veins, and knows that he'll do anything in his power to bring her back to him.


	47. like autumn leaves

**summary:** a _fluffy_ autumn camping adventure fic that smells like cinnamon and campfire because it's getting cooler and I love the smell of fall!

* * *

 **like autumn leaves**

The air is crisp. A breeze kisses her nose and the tips of her ears. The trees of Storybrooke have turned from green to orange and red, some already tumbling to the ground in preparation for the winter.

It's a beautiful season. It means warm clothes and warm food. It means snuggling by the fire and preparing for the winter. It means cold early nights with plenty of stargazing opportunities. It means raking up leaves and jumping into piles with her pirate like a couple of children while their baby girl watches on giggling.

Hot chocolate with cinnamon is of no short supply, and neither is her favorite grilled cheese with onion rings. The warm things mean so much more to her as she's stepping inside out of the cool autumn weather.

But there are days, beautiful rare occurrences, where the sun's warmth is just enough to make the temperature bearable.

Emma Swan has always loved the autumn. She can remember being a child, before the crappy foster homes and group homes and heartbreak, watching the leaves fall to the earth and _begging_ her foster parents if she could go outside and jump into piles of them.

She can remember carving and painting pumpkins and drinking her favorite cocoa by the fireplace.

And maybe it's because of those memories, triggered by the scent of fall as it wafts in the air around her as she walks down the sidewalk toward the harbor with a warm, cooing baby strapped to her chest, that she thinks about ways to celebrate this season.

In the past, it would have been impossible, what with villains and darkness and curses unsettling each and every passing moment. Once, had it not been for Henry and his constant ability to ground them, they nearly forgot about Christmas.

She's warm, wearing her hair up in a bun with one of her favorite borrowed shirts of Killian's rolled up to her elbows, as she heads toward the dock where Killian is tending to his ship.

He grins when he sees her, a wry little thing that spreads to his ears.

"There you are!" he cheers. "I'd started wondering if you were ever going to rouse yourself."

Emma rolls her eyes as she climbs aboard _The Jolly Roger_ , pressing her hand to the back of the child she has strapped to her chest. She shifts against Emma, craning her small head to seek the source of the familiar tone of voice.

Always a daddy's girl, Killian Jones' daughter is.

Killian greets Emma with a kiss and then turns his affections to the little girl until Emma has to unstrap her from her chest and hand her over to the proud father.

"Hello there," he murmurs, pressing kisses to her cheek as he allows her to cuddle him with her arms around his neck. "Have you been good for Mummy?"

"She's been great," Emma smiles, reaching out to adjust their daughter's sleeve. She looks up at Killian, grinning wider. "Hey. I had an idea."

Killian arches an eyebrow. "Well, I'm all ears, Swan."

She bites down on her lip for a second, contemplating him. "Let's go camping."

"All right," he shrugs, looking down at the girl in his arms. "Do you want to go camping, cygnet?"

Their daughter scrunches up her face at him and he laughs happily, pressing one final kiss to her forehead.

"Then allow me to finish up here," Killian says, diplomatically holding the little girl out for Emma to take again. He smiles at her. "And we can have ourselves an adventure."

..

The woods surrounding Storybrooke actually provide some good camping locations and Emma feels a warmth of excitement bubbling up in her as she walks with her daughter strapped to her chest. She and Killian both wear backpacks and she thinks they look like they're prepared to stay out here for a week or two, but camping with a one year old is going to require all of the gear and then some.

Branches snap under her boots and she breathes in deep the scent of the trees and their sap, the slightly damp leaves giving off a familiar earthly smell. The sun is still high in the sky, shining through the trees down at them in pleasantly warm, beautiful streams.

They find themselves drifting higher and before Emma knows it, they're looking down at Storybrooke from several miles back.

It gives Emma a sense of calm, somehow, looking down at the place she's called home for so long. Killian stands beside her, his arm wrapped around her middle, and she cranes her neck to look at him.

"Thank you for this," she says softly.

He just smiles and kisses her with a loving gentleness.

Emma's hand comes to find their daughter's, who seeks something to hold onto, and Emma's desire to make new traditions for the future, to not just allow seasons to pass them by but embrace them, is justified.

"Look," Emma says to the little girl with soft, dark hair, gesturing out at Storybrooke. "There's our house. And Grandpa and Grandma and Uncle Neal." Emma smiles when her daughter looks at her with a gummy grin.

"Do you like hiking, little one?" Killian asks, moving to stand in front of her. He's greeted with a big grin from their daughter. She immediately seeks refuge in his arms and Emma rolls her eyes as she helps pass the little girl over.

Killian smothers her with affection, insisting on kissing her cheeks and poking her belly until she giggles. It never ceases to make Emma's heart fill with warmth.

He's always been so good with her. It's never ceased to delight Emma- the manner by which Killian has settled into his role as father.

She only hopes she's doing her best to be a good mother, because God knows she wants it for her kids now. She wants them to have everything she didn't.

..

As the sun begins to fade in the sky, Emma sits with Killian in front of their fire. The air has begun to earn a chill and it's enough that Emma wears her favorite beanie while holding a thermos of hot chocolate in between her hands.

Killian has a sleepy baby in his arms, holding her steady with his fake hand against her torso while he strokes at the fire with a stick. He's murmuring sweetly to her, coaxing her eyes closed as they sit in a pleasant silence.

"Next time, we should ask Henry to come with us," Emma says.

Killian smiles softly. "Aye. He'd like it out here. It's quiet."

They sit listening to the fire crackling before them for a short while.

"Hey," Emma says, turning to him a bit. Killian gives her his attention. "Do you think… am I doing a good job? At being a mom?"

Killian laughs. "Swan, you've been the best mum I've ever seen since I first met you."

Emma tilts her head to the side and shrugs. "I mean… are we doing the right things? Are we giving her enough opportunities to explore the world and do things-?"

Her husband settles his hand on her leg and it silences her. "Emma, I swear to you, everything I have seen you do since we found out we'd be parents has been exceptional. You can only do so much, darling, and every day, I see you sacrifice so much, if only to spend an hour with her before she decides to fall asleep."

Emma feels better, but only just so. Killian shifts their daughter a bit and smiles encouragingly at her. "I think she enjoyed today, even if she won't remember it. She likes the colors of the leaves."

Emma nods. "And the fire."

Killian hums until he laughs. "That she does. I'm glad it lulled her to sleep."

Emma reaches out to tug at her little mittened hand. Killian presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Remembering something, Emma grins up at her husband. "Do you want to try something?"

The pirate arches an eyebrow. "Should I be wary or excited?"

"Excited," Emma tells him on a laugh as she opens up her backpack. She grabs the ingredients: graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows, and settles them on her lap.

"And what is it that I should be excited about?"

"Patience, pirate," Emma teases. She opens up the marshmallows and then grabs a stick from the forest floor beside her. "I actually can't believe we haven't had these before. I would've thought Henry would've shown you these."

She settles the marshmallows over the open flame and carefully warms them until they're brown before pulling them back and crafting the s'mores.

"You might want to be careful," Emma informs him. "They're hot. And sticky."

Killian seems hesitant, but he takes the dessert from her and bites down on it so that the marshmallow and chocolate combination squishes itself out from between the crust of the crackers just so. It's humorous, watching him try something he hasn't tasted before, and she laughs, unable to control it.

"What's so funny?" he demands on a chuckle himself. He readjusts their daughter in his lap as his tongue, still sticky with s'more, darts out to lick at his lips.

"Nothing," she insists. Emma finishes making herself a s'more and bites into it, relishing in the warmth and sweetness of it. "Do you like it?"

Her husband nods as he finishes off his treat and he looks at her for a moment in contemplation. Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Want another one?"

"Yes. Please."

Emma laughs and bobs her head. "Okay."

..

They enjoy a few too many s'mores and afterwards, Emma leans into Killian's side as he tells her about the constellations in the night sky above them.

It's a clear night, so every star shines perfectly bright.

There's something about the way he explains them to her that has her sighing. "We'll have to do this again." She tells him softly.

"Aye," he agrees, dropping a kiss to her head. "Perhaps it can be a tradition."

Emma can't help but smile. "Yeah. Maybe."

He's quiet and warm, and Emma stares at the fire that crackles at her feet for a while before Killian suddenly speaks up, "We should carve pumpkins. Your father was telling me about that the other day."

Emma shifts to meet his eyes and smiles at him. "I think that would be fun."

"Yeah?" Killian asks, a smile teasing at his lips.

Emma hums. She kisses him chastely. "Definitely."


	48. ive never seen such gorgeous eyes before

**sentence prompt: "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."**

* * *

She stirs gently beside him. Her body is warm and she's been sleeping soundly for quite a while, a feat he's proud to claim victory for. Her hair is mussed, a blonde knotted mess that pools around her shoulder blades and tickles her skin.

She's lying on her belly, her arms boosting her pillow up under her head, and he swears, under the glow of the moonlight that seeps in through the windows, she has never been more beautiful.

Slowly, her eyes open, and she narrows them at first, taking a hand up from under the pillow to shove her hair out of her face. She scoffs a little, shifting onto her side so she's facing him.

Her eyes open wider and he stares into them, feeling all the more awed at the woman before him.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asks, her voice rough and tired.

An easy smile curls at his lips. "Can you blame me for wanting to ensure you slept through the night, love?"

Her eyelashes flutter against the soft porcelain of her cheeks and again he stares at her eyes, overcome with how bloody damn stunning they are even in the low light.

"What?" she asks, scrunching her nose a bit in distaste.

Killian shakes his head, never once breaking eye contact with her. "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."

Emma snorts, her lids falling closed as she reaches out and smacks him playfully in the chest. "Go to sleep, Killian."

He draws her palm up to his lips and presses a kiss to it. "As you wish."


	49. mm…your kid before five in the morning

**sentence prompt: "Mm…your kid before five in the morning."**

* * *

The sound of his name cuts through his sleep and tears him awake. He's groggy, narrowing his eyes as he twists to look over his shoulder at the alarm clock. It's not even five and his son is asking for him.

"Papa," he says into the baby monitor. "Mama… Papa…"

"Swan, he's asking for you," Killian mumbles. He closes his eyes and sighs heavily into his pillow.

Emma humphs. "Mm… your kid before five in the morning."

Killian sighs again and cracks open his eyes, listening as their boy continues to babble. For a moment, he considers just ignoring the boy, but then he thinks better of it, rolling onto his back and pushing the sheets off of him before slinging his legs over the side of the bed and raking his fingers through his hair, ruffling it a bit before standing.

While he walks the hall toward the boy's bedroom, he's still practically half-asleep, wishing for just a few more hours of rest. It's a wonder what being a father has done to his sleep schedule.

Killian licks his lips as he pushes open the door and he finds the boy standing up in his bed, bouncing his knees. His son grins up at him.

"Papa!"

Killian's heart melts at the sound of his name, seeing himself so much in the boy before him. "Hi Liam. What are you doing awake so early, hm?"

He's smiling as he approaches the crib the boy is almost too big for and he reaches down to take him into his arms, looking up at him as he holds the lad in the sailor pajamas.

"Papa play?" Liam asks.

Killian shakes his head. "Lad, it's too early to play."

Liam frowns at him, tilting his head to the side. Killian takes his hand and pokes Liam in the nose, chuckling softly. "You have quite a bit of your mum in you, don't you?" He sighs. "Very well. I suppose we can play. But only for a little while. And we can't be loud. Your mum and your sister are still asleep."

Liam just grins, mirroring Killian's smirk, and if not twenty minutes later, they're pirates raiding the master bedroom in search of treasure, that's not because Killian has gotten too in character- it's because the boy with the big blue eyes and sweet, innocent laughter coerced him into it.

(The princess is confused, sitting upright in bed with wild hair and narrowed eyes.) (Liam insists that they rescue her from the imaginary dragon.) (Killian agrees.)

(Thankfully, it ends with Liam snuggling between he and Emma in bed, and another two and a half hours of sleep.)


	50. the world is brighter than the sun

**my friend sent me some pictures that gave me feels about the beach, so here we are. :)**

* * *

 **the world is brighter than the sun, now that you're here**

He finds out one particularly long night, when the baby in his arms won't stop fussing, that his and Emma's shared appreciation for the sea is something inherited.

It's dark as he stands in her nursery, holding the little girl in his arms with his heart clenching tight in his chest as he ponders the source of her wobbly lower lip. He kisses her forehead and wanders to the window, staring out at the harbor where his ship bobs gently in the water.

It's worth a try, he figures.

Killian doesn't get his shoes on, instead walks barefooted outside, his daughter's fussing now something he's used to as he walks with her held tight in his arms.

He focuses on his destination and as he draws close to it, to his pleasant surprise, the cries that had once penetrated the night have faded into a hiccup.

He smiles down at his daughter, under the cool glow of the moon and stars above. "You and I are quite alike, aren't we?"

Killian's knuckle traces over the soft skin of her cheek and he brings her up so he can kiss her forehead.

He takes her inside after she falls asleep to the sound of the tide.

"Time to go to the beach," he says, reaching into the crib to take the excited little girl into his arms.

She's just a little bit bigger than she was on that impossibly late night, but she still clings to him like a lifeline, her little fingers gripping tightly to his shirt as he shuffles down the hall.

Emma's standing in the kitchen with one of his shirts riding against her thighs and her hair is a gorgeous mess. She's fixing breakfast and humming, but when he enters the room with their daughter, she smiles so warmly he thinks he's seeing the sun.

"Hi!"

Killian beams at her and they meet for a soft kiss as their daughter starts babbling in his ear.

"I promised her the beach," he says, and Emma just laughs a little under her breath and turns to grab her mug of coffee.

"Okay. Pancakes will be done when you're back."

Killian stares at her for a moment, his beautiful Savior Swan, and then decisively sweeps in to kiss her, earning a smile pressed to his lips. She licks hers when he moves away from her and he just smirks, turning his attention after a few moments to his daughter and their intended visit to the sea.

He points out things to the little girl on his hip and she pays as much attention as a lass of her age might. She eventually gazes up at him and he down at her, a soft grin filling his cheeks as he studies her features.

"You know, Cygnet, you're just as beautiful as your mum."

She giggles when he bops her on the nose and he chuckles, drawing her closer so he can press a kiss to her hair, breathing her in along with the scent of the water before them.

Emma wakes just early enough in the morning on her own volition.

She isn't surprised to find Killian missing, and when she heads down the hall, she isn't surprised to find that her daughter is missing from her bed, either.

The sun is about to come up, she realizes, as she heads through the house, and when she gets outside, the first rays are itching at the horizon.

Killian stands in the wet sand with his gaze tilted downward, and Emma sees a little body positioned at his feet.

Emma smiles to herself and when she reaches her family, she wraps her arms around Killian's middle and presses her chin against his shoulder.

"I thought I'd find you here."

He shifts slightly, craning his head so he can see her, and she presses a kiss to his shoulder blade before moving to stand beside him.

"She likes the sea," he explains for the hundredth time or so. "And you know I can't say no to her."

Emma hums. She looks down at the little girl, whose toes dig into the soft sand. She has two teeth and they're both visible to her when she grins up at her.

Killian holds her fingers on his index finger, keeping her balanced when she tries to push up on the balls of her feet.

As the sun begins to illuminate the day, oranges and reds streak in the sky, and Emma delights in the way it makes her daughter glow, with such joy in her voice as she mimics the seagulls and bounces on her feet.

Emma wraps her hands around Killian's arm and settles her chin against his shoulder, drawing his attention back to her.

He smiles softly. "Did I worry you?"

"No," she promises. "I always know where you are if I can't find you."

A twinkle fills his eyes and a knowing smile creases at the corners of his eyes. "I suppose so."


	51. you are grace, you are light

**my friend sent me more pictures and I am so weak for daddy!Killian that I couldn't resist :)  
**

* * *

 **you are grace, you are light**

Killian Jones never thought he would have this. He never thought he would get to settle down and start a family. Surely, when he was younger, he may have fantasized once or twice, but as time swept him up in its grasp, he found the idea of becoming a father something that may never happen for him.

And so, he was never one to bring it up or consider it.

When he and Emma started dating, spending the rest of his life with Emma and Henry became his future.

And when Emma had approached him, her teeth nibbling into her lower lip nervously, her eyes hesitant and yet a resilient and bright shade of green, to tell him the news- _their_ news- his views changed again.

Instead of living for himself, he's living for a _family_.

His daughter comes into the world on a Tuesday. She's small, but she's got quite the set of lungs, and she's _perfect_. Perfect in every single tangible way.

She has toes and fingers that are _so_ small to the touch. Sometimes he worries that he'll harm her or break her, but Emma insists that he won't. Her hair is soft and she has big blue eyes that shine whenever he looks down into them.

She squirms and fidgets and she has little noises she likes to make. Each of them is precious to him and he tries to memorize them, tries to hold tight to these moments because he never wants to let go now that he has her.

He often lies in bed or on the couch with his daughter curled up on his chest. He holds her steady with his palm against her back, reveling in the feeling of this tiny life, breathing and dreaming, still so dependent upon he and Emma for everything in her world.

He kisses the top of her head as she lies there with him, hoping that his wee lass knows that the heart her small ear rests upon is so incredibly full and content with love for her.

Sometimes, he swears it'll burst.

..

Emma leans on the doorframe of their bedroom one lazy morning, watching as Killian holds their daughter so gently against his chest. She adores these moments. Watching him being a father, determined to protect and nurture the baby that's fast asleep against him, is something that almost always brings tears to her eyes.

To know that he'd once been a pirate sailing the seven seas in search of vengeance makes it even sweeter. He'd changed for her, to have this life, and she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to get used to the idea.

She smiles softly at him and he back at her.

"How is she?"

Killian's thumb swipes a soothing circle on the infant's back and she shifts just slightly against him, squirming in her sleep.

"A proper princess," he says lowly.

Emma crosses the bedroom to sit on the bed by his knees, turned so she can gaze down at the sleeping little girl with so much hope and light in her future.

"You're never going to be able to say no to her."

Killian smirks. "I'm quite used to that, Swan." He kisses the baby's head, breathing her in deep, nuzzling his nose against the soft tuft of hair she has.

Emma's heart squeezes tight at the sight of her husband's affections over their little girl.

"I never thought I'd want this, you know." Killian says suddenly.

Emma tilts her head to the side as she reaches out to touch the baby's fingers. "Yeah."

"Now that she's here, I wouldn't change a thing."

She knows what he means. She had been content with her life lived with her pirate and her son before finding out about this little bundle of joy. But having her here has changed _everything_.

Emma meets Killian's eyes and she smiles lovingly at him. "Me either."

..

Killian wakes one morning and discovers that Emma is missing from their bed. With one eye open, he checks the alarm clock and then slings his legs over the side of the bed to go search for her.

He hears her before he sees her. Her voice is a soft murmur, and he swears his heart isn't ready for the sight he stumbles into.

She's standing in the living room by the front windows that look out on the town and the sun is just starting to rise, casting its warm glow onto the savior as she cradles their daughter close, with one hand on the back of her head and the other snugly pressed against the infant's bottom.

Emma's hair is up and she's still in her nightclothes, a large shirt she'd stolen from his dresser drawer, and she sways a little as she looks away from the sunrise and to the little girl. She kisses the crown of her head a few times and holds her closer toward her chest, shifting on her toes to study the sun again.

He swears he falls in love all over again at the beauty of it all.

She turns then, apparently sensing his presence. A smile fills her lips and she continues to stand there, basking in the warm sunlight, a perfect picture of grace.

"Hi."

Killian smiles in return as he crosses the room. He stops before her, focusing on his wife with adoration for the woman who has given him a reason to live again, simply for loving him.

"You are so beautiful," he says softly.

Her cheeks fill with a sweet pink hue and she laughs as if she's embarrassed, her gaze dropping to the baby in her arms. She kisses the top of the little one's head and Killian wraps his arms around the two gently, drawing Emma's chin upwards in curiousity.

He leans forward to kiss her forehead. "I am so in love with you, Emma."

Her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks and her smile is warm as he pulls away. He lifts his hand away from the small of her back in order to reach up when their daughter makes a noise, taking her fingers gently onto his index.

And it's perfect, this moment, so perfect it makes his heart ache. There's nothing he regrets about the life he's lived, not if it means he can have _this_.

"I love you too."


	52. what a privilege to love you

**I'm cs as parents trash and also cs snuggling trash so here we are with 900 words of 100% fluff.**

* * *

 **what a privilege to love you**

It's cold.

Her toes are practically frozen icicles even under the cover of a few blankets and a thick comforter, and the last thing Emma wants to do is get up, despite the little voice that crackles through the monitor on her nightstand.

She groans into her pillow, rubbing her feet against the mattress for heat generated from friction, ultimately finding a set of warm legs beside her that she can stuff them between.

He grunts unhappily. "You're freezing."

"You're warm," she retorts, mumbling into her pillow.

Her pirate sighs, taking an arm and using it to pull her closer to him. She buries her face in his chest, finally feeling _warm_ again. She doubts she'll ever tire of the feeling of being held in his arms.

They rest for a few moments in relative silence, the exception being the babbling little girl in the monitor.

"She wants you," Killian informs her.

Emma huffs unhappily. "I'm sleeping."

He chuckles, deep and sleepy. "Oh, I see." He drops a kiss to her forehead before he leaves her and she makes a discontented noise, opening her eyes to see him sliding out of bed. "I'll be back with a bundle of hugs and messy kisses."

She smiles despite her desperate need to just sleep for a little while longer and closes her eyes, tugging the blankets higher to get warmer.

It feel as if only a second passes when she's greeted by happy giggles ringing in her ears, and she peels her eyes open to look. Killian sits down on his side of the bed, their little daughter in his hold, his lips upon her cheek as she laughs so contentedly.

"Here's mummy, little love," Killian says, settling her down on the bed beside Emma.

Emma reaches out to put her hand on her sweet daughter's side, her own face lighting up in kind. "Hi,"

Her daughter smiles at her and Emma glances up to meet Killian's affectionate gaze. It's been over a year since they had their little girl and he still stares at them like he can't believe it.

"I'll go make some cocoa to warm you up, love."

Emma hums in thanks, unable to wipe the smile from her lips because of the precious girl lying beside her.

"Are you cold?" Emma asks. She moves closer to her daughter, who eagerly wraps her little arms around her neck and wiggles in close so that Emma has no choice but to laugh when she puts her mouth over her nose. "What are you doing? Are you being silly like Daddy?"

"Oi! I'm not _silly_!" Killian's voice comes from the doorway. Emma turns just enough that her daughter releases her, and Killian just shakes his head, moving toward them with a smirk on his lips. He leans over Emma and makes a face at their daughter. "I'm absolutely _not_ silly."

Emma laughs and reaches up to pat his stubbled cheek. "What happened to getting cocoa?"

"I-" he pauses, struggling for words. He goes to the foot of the bed and crawls across to lie behind their daughter, turned toward them. "I _was_ going to get you cocoa but then I thought better of it. We're overdue for a trip to town, aren't we?"

Emma sighs, thinking of her parents and how they'd just asked to see them. It's too early in the day to think about family get-togethers, despite how wonderful and entertaining they are. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Besides," he says lowly, a tiny smile on his face, "you're _cold_ and there's only one way to warm you up properly."

She arches an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Killian wraps his arm around the two of them, his feet bumping against the icicles attached to her legs as his nose nuzzles against hers. Her heart stutters just a fraction and she hums as her eyes slide shut contentedly.

Their quiet bubble of warmth doesn't last very long. Their daughter begins to get wiggly and complains with a whine.

"Granny's?"

"Granny's."

..

Killian prepares the baby to go while Emma changes into something that will keep her warm. His daughter grins up at him with her sweet eyes shimmering up at him. He can't help but kiss her cheek as soon as he settles the hat Granny had knitted for the wee lass back when he and Emma announced her pregnancy a little over two years ago.

He chuckles as he settles her on his hip and she eagerly clings to him, her arms wrapped snugly around his neck.

"Ready to go, love?" Killian calls over his shoulder, taking the baby bag from the unmade bed.

"Yeah!" Emma calls back, stepping out of the bathroom with her fingers still working nimbly on the buttons of her sweater.

She's so beautiful, his Swan, and he tells her just that.

Emma tilts her head at him. "I'm a hot mess right now and in about twenty minutes I'll probably have food on my shirt."

Killian gives his head a shake and holds her arm while he kisses her forehead. "You're always beautiful to me, sweetheart."

She smiles at him weakly, apparently not used to the compliment. "I'll take her if you want?"

He attempts to turn his head to look at the girl on his hip, but she nuzzles closer, making him laugh. "I don't think she wants to go."

Emma hums. "I get it." She moves to look their daughter in the eye, shifting the hat atop her head. "Daddy's _really_ warm, isn't he?"

Killian smirks, lifting his eyebrows at her. She rolls her eyes and kisses him chastely. "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."


	53. warmth

**prompt: killian has poor circulation and cold toes 24/7 and he likes to press them against emma's legs and she hates that she thinks it's super cute**

* * *

 **warmth**

Emma has realized one thing about Killian in the time that they've shared beds and it's this: his toes are the _coldest_ toes she has ever encountered in her whole entire life.

As with everything Killian Jones does, having terminally cold feet means that he _will_ do anything and everything in order to get them warm again, need he travel through hell or high water to get them there.

It's how she always ends up- with his toes, freezing and shocking her out of sleep almost every two or three hours, pressed against the backs of her feet or legs, between them, or sometimes he has a foot strategically placed beneath her bottom- _how_ is beyond her and she'd rather not question him when she's grouchy first thing in the morning anyway.

She's not sure if he knows that he does it, but she doesn't really mind. Not when she's blessed with being able to wake up beside him, getting to snuggle closer to him when her own feet are freezing. In fact, Emma finds it sort of sweet, delighting in the idea that Killian seeks her out in his sleep for warmth.

Their blankets don't help, she's found, and he's much, much warmer than socks are. So, they sometimes sleep with their legs so completely entwined that she's fairly certain it's beyond the point of indecent.

Killian's feet slide against the sheets in the middle of the night one night after the darkness and all of the heartache that followed, and Emma is wide-awake as she studies him in his sleep. He tucks his feet up against her calves and she smiles faintly, reaching up to brush back the bangs of his unruly dark mop of hair.

He's so content in sleep, his body drawn to her, protecting her she likes to think, with his arm wrapped so snugly around her. He sighs in his sleep and grumbles, "I know you're awake. Go to sleep, love."

Emma presses her forehead to his. "Your feet are cold."

"Mmm. We've discussed it a few times."

She hums. "I've missed them." Emma whispers. "I've missed how they used to wake me up."

He shifts to hold her closer to him. She closes her eyes. "It's over now. I'm here."

With a deep breath of him in her nose, she smiles. "I know."


	54. lines

**prompt: emma's pregnant and killian suspects it before she does**

* * *

 **lines**

When Emma enters the house, she makes a beeline for the couch and lies down, her eyes closing on a grateful relieved sigh. She's _exhausted_ and she's _famished_ and all she wants to do is curl up right here on the couch and forget that she's the savior of this town, responsible for everyone's Happy Ending.

Sometimes she forgets that she's allowed to indulge in her own happiness and rest like Killian and her parents are always telling her to.

Killian closes the door as he enters the home and removes his boots, ever the rule-follower, before shuffling into the room.

He sighs as he draws closer to her and she knows why. She'd dropped her coat on the floor and kicked off her own shoes as Henry would. She's heard the pirate exasperated over a number of things, but getting on their backs about maintaining order in their home is something he gets the most exasperated about.

"Like mother like son, I suppose," he ultimately says.

She cracks open an eye. "I'm exhausted."

Instead of berating her, which he probably never could bring himself to doing, his lips curl upward and he gets a little twinkle in his eyes. "Aye, love, I know." He approaches the side of the couch and eases the throw blanket over her body.

"Hungry, too," she murmurs.

He hums. "Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Pasta," Emma states. "And Pop Tarts."

The words barely fall from her lips when she fades into sleep and she isn't sure if she even said them at all.

She wakes up when she hears laughter.

Henry and Killian are in the kitchen laughing and talking animatedly when she opens her eyes.

She feels groggy, so she curls her legs closer to her body and lifts the blanket toward her chin, sighing as she closes her eyes but keeps her ears open.

"Do you think you'll do it?" Henry asks.

"I think it's a good idea if you do."

"Yeah. It definitely is." There's a pause. "Do you think she's okay? She's been sleeping a lot lately."

Emma hears the water running and she presumes the boys must be doing dishes. The water shuts off.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Henry. Nothing to be worried over. She's got a lot on her plate, as always."

Henry hums. "Okay."

They do dishes in silence and Emma's stomach growls, so she rises, keeping the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She shuffles into the kitchen and draws her pirate's attention immediately.

"Ah," he grins, shutting off the water. He takes the hand towel to dry his hands. "Feeling better?"

Emma shrugs. "I'm starving."

Henry moves to grab something from the stovetop and she's immediately ushered to the dining table with a plate of pasta and another or Pop Tarts before her.

"Did you already eat?" she asks, looking up at the two men in her life. Henry bobs his head. She does realize that it's dark out, now that she's in the moment rather than exceedingly groggy.

"It's almost ten," Henry says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emma insists. She takes a forkful of pasta and eats.

She catches a whiff of something then that sends her stomach tossing. She sets her fork down and lifts her hand to her nose.

"What's wrong?" Killian asks, his brow furrowed.

"Are you wearing cologne, Henry?"

Her son shifts on his feet and reaches up to scratch behind his ear. "Erm… yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it smells terrible."

Killian looks confused as he smells the air. "I don't smell it."

Emma shrugs, wincing slightly at him. "I guess my nose is more sensitive than yours?"

Henry frowns. "I'll go take a shower. It's bed time anyway. See ya in the morning, guys."

"Aye," Killian smiles warmly, though his eyes are still concerned. "Good night, Henry."

Henry looks at Emma and she smiles apologetically. "Night, kid. Sorry we couldn't spend more time together tonight."

"That's okay. I hope you feel better tomorrow, Mom."

Emma watches as her son walks away and physically relaxes when the scent leaves the room. She looks down at her plate as his feet hit the stairs and Killian pulls out the chair beside her to sit.

She has another forkful of pasta, then a sip of water, and then the other shoe drops.

"Emma, you've been acting quite different for a few days now," Killian says lowly. "And I've started to think it might be that you're- perhaps you could be-"

Emma blinks at him as he hesitates. He reaches for her hand and she easily tangles her fingers with his.

"You've been quite fatigued lately and you've got cravings," he says in a gentle manner, "and you're sensitive to smells- not just Henry, there have been other things- and you got sick this morning- and again this afternoon." Her eyes widen. She thought she'd been discreet about that. "And I'm concerned that perhaps- it's not the flu or a cold."

It's as if a light switch goes off in her mind and she finally sees clearly. Her eyes widen slightly. "Killian do you think I'm-?"

He clearly doesn't know what to say, so he just opens his mouth and smiles at her slightly, his eyes getting that sweet bright excitement. "I dunno, love. All I know is that you're showing some very specific symptoms that aren't very typical for you."

She blinks at him. "Okay. Well-" She turns to her meal, then cringes. "I just got nauseous."

"Perhaps you should go lie down."

"Or maybe I should go to the store." He gives her a confused look. She just presses her hand against his shoulder and takes a deep breath. "I'll explain pregnancy tests to you when I get back. In the meantime, can you just-"

All he needs is one glance down at her plate for him to understand. He nods and takes her plates, rising as she does.

It's quite something buying a pregnancy test at almost midnight and she almost panics when she realizes that it's quite possible that within the hour her mother will hear word of her purchase, but then she gets a wave of nausea and sucks it up in order to finish her task.

When she gets home, Killian is pacing around nervously, practically making holes in the hardwood floor.

She sighs as she steps inside and holds up the box. "Okay. I'll go pee on the stick and then we'll know."

If he's confused, he doesn't show it. He just nods and follows her toward the bathroom in the hall.

It's better than the first time she took a pregnancy test, that much is certain. At least this time she's relatively prepared.

As soon as she's done and the test is sitting on the sink counter, she opens the door and grabs Killian by the hand, yanking him into the bathroom so she doesn't have to do this alone.

"The test takes a few minutes."

Killian cringes slightly when she explains the details and so does she, shaking her head and wringing her hands as she starts pacing around.

She turns around and her pirate lifts his eyebrow at her, tilting his head as a slow smile spreads on his face.

"What?" she asks, sighing and dropping her arms to her sides.

He steps inward, wrapping her up in a hug that she readily accepts. Her eyes shut as she buries her face in his neck.

"It's nothing we can't handle, love," he whispers. "We're in this together."

Emma squeezes her eyes tighter shut and relaxes into him, holding her breath as her heart races.

When she steps away from him, she intentionally keeps her gaze away from the sink and instead meets his eyes firmly, her heart stuttering anxiously.

"What will it say if you're expecting?"

"Two lines," she murmurs. "One if I'm not."

He nods. He doesn't look away from her and she's glad for it, glad for his stability.

Emma sucks in a breath. "Okay. I'm gonna look." But she doesn't. She can't yet.

Killian's hand strokes up and down her arm and he smiles reassuringly at her. "Whatever it says, I'm not leaving your side, Emma."

She knows he's not. She's known he's _here_ for quite some time. Emma runs her palms down against his chest until she feels his heart.

"I love you," she tells him. "And I want this."

"I love you too," He smiles, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles lightly. "I don't think it would be the worst thing in the world if we had to try again."

Emma laughs through her nose and nods. "Yeah."

They stand there lingering for a few seconds and Emma determinedly turns, grabbing the test as she releases a pent up breath.

She stares at it for a few moments before Killian speaks up, his voice quiet and slightly nervous, "How many lines?"

"Two."


	55. in my heart reconcile

**post-darkness/underworld mommy emma fluff**

* * *

 **in my heart reconcile all the darkness and light**

"Did you have a nightmare?" Emma asks the infant, whose little eyes are squeezed tight.

The child stirs and makes a noise as she stretches her arms, curling them up close to her face. She stops squirming and Emma smiles softly, pressing her hand to the back of her head.

"When the nightmares come, you have to think about the good things," she continues softly, her thumb soothing over her soft dark hair.

Emma shifts closer to her, soaking her in as they lie in bed together. Behind her, Killian rests, his quiet snore making evident his dream state. "I think about your daddy, and how much he loves me. How he fought for me even when it felt like we lost everything."

Emma shuts her eyes at the awful memories that flicker in the back of her mind, the nightmares that haunt her dreams. She opens her eyes again a beat later, staring into the peaceful expression on her baby daughter's face, the pure good that strikes out the dark.

"I think about Henry," Emma whispers, "and how much he loves me. How he brought me home." She takes a gentle breath, thinking on all that she has in her life. "And I think about my parents and my brother, about my friends, and how I'm not alone anymore." Emma can't help but smile, sliding her hand down from the little girl's head and placing it on her back. "Mostly I think about you, little one."

She smiles, a wobbly thing, her eyes soaking in every line and shape on her daughter's face as if she doesn't already have her completely memorized.

"I think about your eyes, and your fingers, and your toes. How it felt when you kicked me the first time. How you sounded when you were born. How your daddy looked when he held you in his arms the first time. "

She gets tears in her eyes at the mere memory, still tender and fresh. Emma swallows and licks her lips. She slides forward so she can press her nose against her daughter's.

"I love you," she breathes, hoping with everything in her that this little light will feel it in her heart even now.

Emma moves back again just enough that she can keep her eyes trained on the little girl.

Killian shifts in bed, curling his body into hers, his chin in the crook of her neck. His arm wraps snugly around her middle and she feels _safe_.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asks softly.

Emma settles her hand against his and shakes her head. "No." She pauses, listening as their daughter breathes from the spot on the bed beside her. "You?"

"I haven't had one in a long while," he admits.

He's quiet for a few moments and then slides his hand away from her to settle it against their daughter's back, his thumb rubbing soothing circles when she stirs slightly.

Emma sighs softly. "Do you think it's over?"

"I think…" He pauses, holding her closer, his lips pressing against her cheek. "I think we have more hope than we know what to do with." He pauses again and Emma closes her eyes peacefully. "And that's more than alright with me."


	56. decorating

**christmas time captain cobra swan fluff!**

* * *

 **decorating**

They find what Henry calls the _perfect_ tree after almost an hour of searching- well, mostly Henry searching while Emma just wandered with Killian, content in holding his hand as they watched her son get excited about Christmas- and they work together to tie it to the top of the Bug.

It's their first official Christmas together as a family, in their house, and Emma has never been more excited. As a child, she never got to truly celebrate, so in a sense this is her first Christmas ever- at _home_.

It's Killian's first Christmas, too, and it's hilarious because the second Henry mentioned going shopping for a tree, he'd given them the most incredulous look.

As they go shopping in town for a number of festive items, Emma can't stop smiling, laughter on the tip of her tongue almost constantly as her pirate and her son traipse through the aisles wearing santa hats.

Henry's teaching Killian carols and he picks up on them quickly, belting them out as if he's known them his whole life in no time at all.

"Come on, Swan, sing it with us!" Killian says, nudging her in her hip with his as they walk up the walkway to the house with armloads of supplies.

She laughs and shakes her head, but the song is catchy and she joins them anyway.

Henry wears a permanent grin on his lips as he watches her contentedly and Emma starts to feel it too, that feeling of being _home_.

She finds Christmas music online and cranks up the stereo system her dad bought them so that the house is filled with sleigh bells and familiar tunes that she hums along to as she helps teach Killian about decorating a tree.

He finds it amusing, she thinks, that they drape lights around a tree and hang little globes on it's branches, but he enjoys it just the same. He's still wearing his santa hat from the store and so is Henry and it's starting to feel cozy in the house as night draws closer.

"When I was a kid one family I was with during Christmas hung popcorn on the tree," Emma says, making Henry laugh.

Killian narrows his eyes at the idea as his nimble fingers work with hanging an ornament. "Peculiar traditions, Swan."

She shrugs. "We don't have to do that. This is _our_ tree."

Henry hums happily. "Yep." He pauses and tilts his head at her, a smile spreading. "When we were in New York, remember when we went to Rockefeller Center?"

There's a bittersweet taste in Emma's mouth about the memory and she sucks in a breath, casting a glance toward Killian before grabbing the star from the pile of decorations.

"Yeah. That was pretty fun, huh?"

Her son shrugs. "I think this is better." He's staring at Killian now and when Emma looks at the pirate, he's smiling softly.

"I think so, too." Emma agrees. She turns to Henry and holds out the star. "Wanna put this on top?"

Henry grins wickedly, taking the star from her hand. He's so tall now, she muses, watching as he lifts up onto his toes to place the star intricately on top of the festive tree.

Killian's arm wraps around Emma's middle and she smiles at him before he kisses her temple. She snuggles close to him, glad that this year, she has so much more to celebrate than she ever has had before.


	57. permission

**prompt: Killian asking David + Snow for Emma's hand and being really romantic about it and Emma overhearing the entire thing**

* * *

 **permission**

It's a nice evening.

She and Killian, per her mother's request, go to her parent's apartment for dinner. It's something Emma finds soothingly normal in the midst of constant threats and adventures.

They've been gathered around the table for the past hour chatting over hot chocolate. Killian has his arm around her and she's leaning into him, content in his warmth and the safety of him. Things between them have been stagnant as of late, but she's not complaining, because where they are now is something she's more than happy having.

She gets up to go to the bathroom, casting Killian a lingering glance with a smile on her lips.

As soon as she starts back down the hall, she hears Killian's voice, and something about it makes her stop.

"I know it isn't entirely Emma's style to do things this way, but," he pauses, "But I love your daughter more than I have ever loved and I think it's only proper to ask you this first because my intention is that I'll only have to do this once because a future with her is all that I'll ever want."

Emma's heart skips a loud beat and she gets chills.

"I want to marry Emma," Killian continues. "I came to learn something recently, and it's that time isn't something to waste, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with your daughter at my side. I can't promise her much, but I want to give her what I can, and I hope that it's enough."

She feels tears burning at her eyes and she reaches up to wipe at them before they can leak free. Her parents aren't saying anything and neither is Killian, so she starts wondering if something happened.

It's her mother's voice that comes first, breaking the silence with a wavering tone, "Killian, I can't speak for David, but I can think of no better man to give my daughter away to."

Her father sighs deeply, one of his thoughtful sounds, and Emma presses her head against the wall, running her fingers around the ring on the chain around her neck.

"I admit that I haven't exactly trusted you at times, but… you're good for Emma, and she's good for you." David pauses. "And I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her, not after everything you've been through."

Emma can't help the smile that lifts the corners of her lips.

"So is that a yes, then, mate?"

"Don't push your luck, pirate. But, yes. I give you my consent."

She closes her eyes and wraps her fingers tighter around the ring against her chest, not knowing entirely what she should do now.

"Oh, I can't wait! When do you think you'll ask?" her mother asks cheerfully.

Killian chuckles. "I don't rightly know."

Emma takes a breath and walks out into the room, smiling when Killian meets her eyes. He stares at her like she's the one who hung the stars and she imagines that he might believe it.

Her mother gives her the most knowing of looks when she reaches the table. Emma turns to look at Killian, feeling nothing but anticipation for the future to come.

"You ready to head home?"

He rises to his feet and nods. "More than."

As they walk home hand-in-hand, Emma finds herself thinking over his words, her teeth running over her lower lip as joy stirs within her chest. She's excited because he's so dedicated to her, more than anyone ever has been before.

"I love you," she tells him suddenly, making him smile as he looks to her. He squeezes her fingers.

"I love you too, Emma." She presses her head into his shoulder and he drops a kiss to her hair. "Did you hear me speaking with your parents?"

She jolts away from his arm and narrows her eyes slightly. "What? No."

He chuckles. "It's alright if you did, love. I meant every word."

They come to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk and she smiles softly, timidly almost, as she speaks. "I heard something about only ever wanting a future with me… and something about wanting to marry me."

Killian hums, his arms wrapping around her as Emma steps into him. She searches his eyes and he searches hers, their noses touching as he whispers, "Aye."

"I heard my parents agree," Emma murmurs, "and I heard you didn't know when you'd ask me."

He hums, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I lied."

"Hm?"

When she opens her eyes, their noses still touching, their lips mere breaths apart, he whispers, "Will you marry me, Emma?"

Her smile spreads as her eyes slide shut, her voice as quiet as his, "Yes."


	58. singing

**prompt: I don't know if this is a proper prompt, but I've been dying to read some fluffy thing about Killian singing to his daughter but not like in bedtime, just randomly or something**

* * *

 **singing**

In a house as big as the one they share, there are some moments where all is still, but the moments of vibrant noise and laughter outnumber the silence, bar none, especially since the addition of the newest member of the Swan-Jones household.

She's just shy of two, toddling around with laughter on her lips at all times, and she loves to listen to her daddy, no matter what he's saying. (A blessing and a curse, they discovered when the little girl started strutting around the house saying, "Bloody hell!" every chance she got.)

Emma finds her daughter's attraction to Killian sweet and beautiful, because Killian has always had a fondness for the little girl.

From the moment they discovered they'd be expanding their horizons, he'd been anxious to meet her, always telling her stories even before her ears developed in the womb. He'd sung to them, too, something Emma had thoroughly enjoyed learning was one of the many talents of his yet to be uncovered.

When their girl came bursting forth into the world, Emma wasn't sure what to expect. Thankfully, much of his enthusiasm only grew, and he began to take care of their daughter with love in his eyes and a penchant for making her like him even stronger than what he'd exhibited with Emma.

Emma has often found her pirate sitting with their little princess, singing to her to help her fall asleep, so when she enters the house earlier than expected to find that he's singing loud and boisterously from the kitchen, she immediately has to grin.

He's singing something from one of the TV shows they let her watch and as Emma draws closer to the kitchen, she finds him dancing around the kitchen with their daughter propped up on the counter, giggling away.

Killian has her little hand in his and he's swinging it around as if he could dance with her. It's such a sweet sight that Emma hates to interrupt it.

She pulls out her phone and snaps a picture mere seconds before Killian looks up at her. He raises his eyebrows and grins, taking their daughter from the counter and settling her against his hip.

"Hi," he says, his cheeks and ears turning pink as he pants breathlessly.

Emma smiles smugly. "Hey. Dad sent me home early."

Killian looks briefly at their daughter and then at Emma again. "We were just -"

"Trying out for American Idol?"

Killian looks confused and she just laughs, stepping into the room so she can kiss him chastely on the cheek, her hand pressed to his quickly beating heart.

"I don't know what that is."

Emma hums. "I like it when you sing, Killian. You don't have to stop."

He gets that embarrassed look on his face and she knows if he could, he'd be scratching behind his ear. "I-"

"Again!" their daughter demands. "Dance!"

Emma laughs. "Come on, Daddy, sing for us." She reaches in and takes their daughter into her arms, holding her as if she's dancing with her.

Killian hesitates for only a moment before he starts to sing again, sweet and melodic, a sound that rings happily along with the laughter in her ears.


	59. i would wait forever and ever

**prompt: King and Queen of Camelot Emma and Killian take the day off and act like complete children in the castle.**

* * *

 **i would wait forever and ever**

It's pretty ridiculous, this _King_ of _Camelot_ business. Killian Jones had never once in his life thought he'd end up having to sit on a throne or in council meetings until the sun went down.

Rather than serving alongside Emma in Storybrooke, working as a team to defeat big bad after big bad, his job is suddenly making decisions about the livelihood of an entire kingdom. Sometimes it's Your Majesty, others it's _Sire,_ and he doesn't know how he's in this position, but he is, and it's just a little overwhelming at times.

There might be only one good thing about being in control of the kingdom of Camelot. He has sole authority to give the staff a day off.

It's Emma's idea, actually. They're lying in their bed, moonlight pouring in through a window, and she's curled up into him, her breathing soft and her body warm.

She mumbles the words sleepily into his ear, taking a breath and catching it in her chest as she speaks. "Let's take a day off. We've been working for months nonstop. There's only so much in us."

His eyes are glued shut already, his fingers running lines down Emma's arm. "Aye," he sighs. "You're right."

"I'm always right."

A little smile twitches at his lips, even as sleep tugs at his consciousness. "That you are, Swan."

They tell their staff that they have the day off as soon as morning comes and Killian somehow manages to get up out of the cozy cocoon of blankets and Emma.

He doesn't do it properly, if he should even know how something like this _should_ be done. He just tells one of Emma's maids that they're taking a day to themselves and takes the tray of breakfast food to Emma's desk in their suite before shuffling back to bed, where his still slumbering queen immediately finds him and curls back into him insistently.

His lips press into her hair and he takes a breath of her, delighting in the scent of lavender.

"Did you tell them?" she asks groggily.

He hums. "Aye. Sleep a little longer, darling. No rush today."

Emma sighs contentedly and shifts a hand onto his chest. "You too."

..

"I have an idea," Emma says, smiling as she settles down on the bed behind him.

She's wearing her familiar jeans and slightly-too-large tee shirt with her hair tied up in a ponytail, the effervescent glow that comes from elation filling her eyes. ("It's our day off, love. Wear whatever you'd like." He'd told her, lifting an eyebrow as she stood in the middle of their bedroom in nothing but a blanket.)

Killian hums as he slides his own tee shirt over his head and glances over his shoulder at his Swan as she crawls up behind him, pressing her chin to his shoulder after awarding him a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"What's that, darling?"

"We should go get all of the food from the kitchen that we can eat and bring it to the library."

Killian chuckles as he pulls a sock onto one of his feet. "That sounds like a marvelous plan, Swan." He turns to her fully and awards her with a smirk as he tilts his head and lifts an eyebrow. "You ready?"

She nods. He kisses the tip of her nose and she scrunches it up at him before they both decidedly get up from the bed and head toward the door.

It's quiet in the castle, a pleasant contrast to how he usually feels it bustling and alive with energy of to-and-fro activity. He holds Emma's hand and she smiles breezily at him as they hurry down the steps and toward the kitchen.

Back when they first found out that they were destined for this role as king and queen, she'd been his rock when he wanted nothing to do with this position. She'd promised him that she'd stay at his side, no matter what, and she's held steadfast to that promise, through thick and thin, valley and mountaintop.

Sometimes he doubts himself and she's there, ready to listen, eager to help him in any way she can possibly try. He knows that this day off is part of that. He's been overwhelmed with duties and she can sense it as easily as she can laugh when he pinches her in her rib teasingly.

The kitchen is swarmed with staff and as soon as they enter, Killian informs them that they're free to have the day off, something that is warmly received. As soon as they all take their leave, Emma bites down on her lower lip and takes her hand from his, lifting her eyebrows playfully.

"I brought a stash of food with us from Storybrooke," she informs him, heading straight toward a cabinet. She opens it up and after a little digging, she conjures up an armload of sweets and treats from the land without magic.

Killian goes to grab a few items of his own, a few bowls of fruit and a loaf of bread, and then tips his head toward the door.

"To the library?"

Emma laughs, a sweet sound. "To the library."

..

When they arrive at the library, they have a seat on the carpeted floor, settling their food around them, laughing because they can and they're free to. Emma settles her back against the couch behind her as she pops a chip into her mouth.

Killian, after having his fair share of chocolate, bounces up onto his feet and traipses around the room in search of a book to read. He plucks one from the shelf and flips it open, waltzing up to Emma with a mischievous grin on his face. He begins to read, waving his arm around and lilting his voice humorously as he reads characters and narration.

Emma laughs, unable to help herself, and when he tells her there's a girl character, she bounces up onto her feet and helps him give life to the character between fits of giggles. Killian kisses her midway through a sentence and she hums against his lips, curling her fingers into his shirt as the book falls gracefully to the floor by his feet.

Emma nuzzles her nose against his and sighs contentedly. "What's next?"

Killian peels back a smirk when she leans back enough to look him in the eye.

..

She doesn't know _how_ they end up in their socks, running down the hallway with her iPhone blasting Taylor Swift, but they do.

Light streams in through the windows and past the drapes that they've moved out of the way. It's a beautiful day outside and the cool breeze gusts in through the open windows and doors.

There's nothing quite like sock sliding as it is, but sock sliding in the middle of the castle of Camelot is something even more exciting.

Emma laughs when Killian starts singing poorly along to her music and Emma joins him in the middle of the carpeted hall. They start dancing, bopping their heads to the sides and jumping around like what she's certain would be considered children, and Emma honestly hasn't had this much fun in _such_ a long time.

Being the king and queen of Camelot requires _so_ much of them that they've both been so adjusted to that. She knows Killian needs this day to breathe, but she needs it even more.

Killian takes her hands and twirls her around playfully, and Emma giggles when she ends up in his arms again, her breathing hard and shallow as she stares at him.

"I want you for worse or for better," Emma sings along to the song.

"I would wait forever and ever," he adds, continuing their dance, this time slowly in the middle of the hall. It's completely ridiculous: slow dancing and singing to an upbeat song like this, but somehow it's nonetheless romantic.

She feels a blush fill her cheeks as their dance continues, and he presses sweet tiny kisses to her temple, then to her cheek, and ultimately rests his forehead to hers.

"Emma," he speaks her name like a prayer, hushed and desperate. She hums in question. "Emma, I love you."

She smiles softly. "I love you too, Killian."

They stop swaying and his hand holds tight onto hers. "Thank you," he whispers. "For being here. For all that you do for us and for the kingdom. I dunno where I'd be if you weren't here."

She squeezes her eyes shut tighter and shakes her head a little before moving back to look at him in his eyes. "As long as we're together, we can do anything, right?"

A tiny, warm smile pulls at his lips. "Aye."


	60. ill be warmth when you're shivering cold

**prompt: "we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we're just…staring… at each other…" set in the enchanted forest and "cs + snowball fights" with a side helping of: "little killian meeting little princess emma"**

* * *

 **i'll be warmth when you're shivering cold**

Snow is falling as Princess Emma walks out into the courtyard. She's dressed in white, a cloak wrapped tight around her. Her smile is wide as she looks up at the sky and she scrunches up her nose when snowflakes fall on her skin.

She walks forward, with determination, into the castle garden that is inches deep in snow. She bites down on her lip as she makes her way toward a tree- _the_ tree.

He's standing there, leaning against it so nonchalantly, his fingers holding a finely crafted snowball as he examines it.

" _Killian_!" she calls. "What are you _doing_?"

He's a few years older than her, Killian Jones, and she can remember the first time they met clearer than anything.

He and his big brother Liam had been visiting the castle with their papa and she ran straight into him while she was trying to find her baby brother during a game of hide-and-seek.

He'd blushed profusely and she had giggled, rolling her eyes when he bowed to her.

He had been all floppy brown hair and lopsided grins that day when she pulled him away from his group to help her find her little brother. They'd bonded over hot chocolate and sweets plucked up off of the dining room table in passing and when his time with her was through, she'd actually gotten kind of sad.

His brother Liam had come for him, bowing when he realized that she was the princess, and she'd rolled her eyes again. "I apologize for my brother," Liam had said.

"I don't mind." Emma had grinned, focusing mostly on the boy with freckled cheeks and round cheeks.

By some act of nature, they've managed to run into each other more than once in the years that have followed.

She's no longer five years old with no cares in the world and he's no longer seven and an innocent little boy with constellations in his eyes. Now, she's nearly sixteen, and he's eighteen, and they're both strong headed and passionate.

"I've come for a visit!" he grins on a shrug. He pushes away from the tree he'd been leaning against and steps forward, all lanky legs and ridiculous tousled hair.

Emma rolls her eyes at him, as she commonly does when Killian comes for a visit, and sighs, watching as a puff of white fills the space before her.

They meet in the middle of the frozen over garden and Emma tilts her head at him. "You're here for a visit."

He hums. "Aye. Liam should be here in a few moments."

She smiles slightly, searching his face. "Well, if we have a few minutes…" Emma kneels down and scoops up some snow into her hands, packing it together into a snowball. She pops back up onto her feet and her smile spreads.

He catches on just as she throws a snowball straight at his chest and her laughter carries, mixing with his cries of, "Bloody hell! Emma!"

Then, they're running around, kneeling down to form snowballs only to pelt them at one another, and as Emma begins to tire, her breaths coming hard and fast while she hides behind a tree, Killian finds her.

He throws a snowball at her arm and she squeaks as she jumps out from behind the tree. "Killian!"

"Apologies, Princess," he says, his cheeks flushed and his smile wide. "You made it too easy. I couldn't resist."

Emma hums and cautiously steps closer to him. She has a snowball hidden behind her back and she twists it once before throwing it at his face.

He groans and she just laughs.

Of all of the people Emma has ever met, Killian Jones is probably her best friend, which means that they can do this kind of thing- throw snowballs in the castle garden or go running through the castle halls playing tag. It's always been fun with him. But it's also not lost on her that with time, he's grown up and so has she.

Suddenly, as Emma stands there giggling at Killian and contemplating how she might like to go inside soon, he ends up running at her and she tries to get out of the way, but it's too late.

She falls to the ground and the breath is knocked out of her while Killian lies on top of her. He's warm, and that's probably the only reason she doesn't force him off of her, but then he props himself up above her, and they just sort of… stare at one another.

Killian, for his part, stares at her as if she is precious, as if he has never seen anyone like her in his entire life and he'd like to memorize each and every line of her face.

He's handsome, she's not going to lie to herself, with the beginnings of a beard coming in already and his face much more defined now that he's older. He smiles slightly, tilting his head as he searches her eyes.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hi." Killian pants out, an adorable crinkle filling his brow. He clearly doesn't know what to do with himself and neither does she, but she finds that this closeness is something she kind of… _likes_.

He shakes his head suddenly, as if he's been stuck in a reverie. "Apologies. I heard my brother calling for me and I-"

Emma gives him a look and laughs. "Yeah? That's why you knocked me onto the ground?"

She imagines that his cheeks would be redder if he wasn't as cold and he forces himself off of her, immediately leaning in to help her up to her feet.

Emma dusts herself off and studies her friend, watching as he takes his fingers to scratch behind his ear. "I apologize," he says quickly, "I shouldn't have- you're the _princess_ and roughhousing isn't-"

She steps forward and yanks him to her with her fingers clutching his collar tight. Her lips press against his and he's stiff for a moment before melting into the moment.

She pulls away a second later, as she hears his older brother's voice, "Killian! What on Earth are you- oh! Your Highness, I had no idea."

Emma pulls her lips into her mouth and Killian wears the most gobsmacked expression look on his face when she glances at him. She smiles, stepping toward the eldest Jones brother.

"Hi Liam. It's so nice to see you."

When Emma looks back at Killian, he still seems confused out of his mind, and it makes her laugh under her breath, because surely, when he arrived at the castle to see her, kissing her had been the last thing on his mind.

"You alright, Killian?" Liam asks, laughing as he and Emma turn to go to the castle so they can talk with her parents.

"Aye, brother. Just… a bit out of breath."

Liam looks between she and Killian and must come to a realization, for he stops suddenly. "I forgot something in the carriage. I'll be right back. Head inside without me. I won't be long."

Emma nods, watching for a moment while he walks away, snow crunching under his boots. She continues to walk and she can hear Killian lingering behind her, cautious.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks.

"I'm not quite sure."

She stops and turns to him, sighing. "Killian."

"I'm sorry," he says coolly, his anger evident in the way he stomps up to her. "I'm just not certain of how I should handle myself when princesses go around kissing me out of the blue."

Her fingers wrap around his arm and she makes him stop. "What, you're angry that I kissed you? I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd have such an adverse reaction to it, from the way you were looking at me just now."

"I'm angry because you didn't let me do it on my own time," he half-shouts, his expression dumbstruck. "I have wanted to kiss you for quite some time, Emma, and believe you me, that kiss would have been the most romantic and spectacular of your life."

She softens her posture at his words, her heart stuttering within her chest. Emma's breath comes out in a cloudy shutter. She can't feel her nose or her ears, and definitely not her fingers, but the butterflies in her belly are more than active now.

They stare at each other in a tense silence.

"Well, I guess I'll never know what that would have been like." Emma says finally, straightening out.

Killian shakes his head. "No. I suppose not."

Emma swallows, starting to feel as if she has ruined absolutely everything, but then, out of nowhere, Killian steps up to her.

"Will you allow me to try regardless, Princess?"

She blinks up at him, with snowflakes in his hair and lashes, and finds herself nodding.

Killian's fingers are trembling- _trembling_ \- as he reaches up to cup her cheek. He's cold, but so is she, and he slides his hand into her hair as he pushes his nose against hers, breaths lingering between them until she feels as if she could explode.

He kisses her and she thinks that he could not have given her a better second first kiss than this. It's warm, _so_ warm, and it's almost as if he's giving her everything he has because he's afraid it's not going to be enough.

When he parts from her, after a lingering moment of not willing to separate themselves, he says, his voice low and thick, "Did it work?"

She laughs, unable to contain herself, and she nods, her teeth digging into her lower lip. "Yes. It did."


	61. adulting

**prompt: You should write Emma and Killian living in an apartment together (like out of college maybe idk) not really knowing how to adult, like Andy and April in Parks and Rec and they take a trip to ikea and end up buying extremely childish things instead!**

* * *

 **adulting**

They've been together for a few years.

Side-by-side they've conquered giants like final exams and broken hearts. He was there for her when she found out the ugly truth of her last ex boyfriend and he was there when her parents found her in the middle of her sophomore year.

When it comes time to moving out of their college dorm, they decide to get a place in Boston, where she's been offered a position at a law firm and he's been given offered a teaching position at a community college.

They don't have much, but that's never bothered her. She would be happy with just a bed and a fridge, but, as they're sitting in bed one Saturday morning, their hair a mess and their shared bowl of cereal between them, she realizes that they kind of need more than the bare essentials.

"We need more bowls," she says.

He turns to look at her, away from his laptop that plays the latest episode of their favorite show, then he sighs. "Do we?"

Emma drops her shoulders and presses her cheek against his arm. "Yeah. My parents are going to be here next weekend and I feel like my mom would throw a fit if she saw that we only have one."

Killian pauses the show and they sit staring at the blank slate of their living room. "You're probably right."

And that's how they end up at Ikea, with absolutely no idea what they're looking for. She's overwhelmed as they start wandering through the displays. Killian keeps testing out the furniture as if it makes any difference and she's just stressed because they need to do this.

He collapses down onto one of the beds and she sighs, furrowing her brow at him. "Killian-"

"Swan, it's quite comfortable. You should join me." He holds out his hand and she doesn't take it, instead going to check the price on the nightstand. "Darling, you're taking this far too seriously."

"Am I?" she asks, realizing too late that she's snapping at him. She cringes at herself and releases a sigh. "Sorry."

Killian sits up and pulls her to him, lacing their fingers together. "It'll be fine, love. We're young. We can make mistakes."

She searches his eyes. "I'm kind of hungry."

"I believe I saw a sign for meatballs."

Emma bites on her lip, lifting an eyebrow at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I bloody hope so. I'm famished."

It helps loosen her up, those Swedish meatballs, and by the time they're back on the showroom floor, they're both giggling thanks to a sugar high and they try every bed and chair and sofa that they set eyes on.

"Swan, we have to get this one," Killian announces, turning around in a spinny chair. She giggles, shaking her head while she writes the number of a desk down.

"The apartment is going to look like someone threw up colors."

"I don't care," he shrugs. "I think this is a really _cool_ chair."

He hops up and wraps his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Emma bites her lip and quickly turns around, looking at him with a playful expression.

"I think we have everything now."

He grins, lifting his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Emma hums. She pats his chest and then steps out of his proximity so that she can find her way to the marketplace.

They make their way through the aisles downstairs laughing. Killian starts obnoxiously declaring their intentions for the bed frame and she just rolls her eyes and smacks him in the chest when a family starts getting fairly close to them.

When they get home, after packing the back of Killian's pick up truck full to the brim, they set all of their boxes down in the living room and promptly fall into their bed, too exhausted to carry on.

"We did so much adulting today I think we can wait on building everything," Emma mutters into Killian's chest.

He hums. "Aye. Sounds good to me."

(They don't build everything until the night before her parents are due to come into town.) ("Swan, what the bloody hell do these directions even say?" "I can't tell!" "Then I'm not using them." "Spoken like a true adult.")


	62. adulting (part 2)

**an: I decided to write a second part to the adulting verse! It's just a lot of fun and I couldn't help myself. :) If I decide to write more, I'll probably make a new story for this so it's more accessible, but for right now I'll post it here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **adulting (part 2)**

She's _stressed_.

She's cooking for the first time ever in the apartment's kitchen and if she had known that the stove would be so difficult to manage, she would've just ordered something from the Italian place down the block. Or the Chinese take-out place. Or even McDonalds.

But now she's doomed to this ridiculous stove that's probably drying out her chicken and she has a pot on top that won't bring the water to boil for the potatoes. And it isn't like the pie she's attempting to create is going to be very good at all. She's fairly certain the recipe called for more sugar than she's putting into it but she doesn't have any more.

Emma's wearing her dressiest dress, a black number that she knows Killian adores on her because she'd worn it on their first date and it had gotten her to third base with him in her dorm room later that night.

Her hair is tied up above her head because it's too damn hot for anything else and she's probably going to have to do her makeup again, because she's sweating over the meal she's trying to prepare. And she thinks there's flour smudged on her face, but she doesn't have time to check yet.

But to make matters more stressful, Killian isn't even home yet from work.

Her parents are going to be here in maybe half an hour if she's lucky and she already knows that her mother will be eager to see what she's cooked up for dinner. Her parents are the sweetest people in the world, but they do have their faults. Like being unnecessarily picky or being a little too forward.

The door opens as the water finally comes to a boil and she glances over her shoulder to see Killian enter before she drops the potatoes into the pot. She covers it with the lid and turns around, sighing.

"Well," he says, eyeing her up. "After the day I've had _this_ is something to come home to."

She gives him a look and he grins, stepping forward to kiss her forehead sweetly, his hand pressed to her arm. He sets his briefcase down on the counter and loosens his tie, running his fingers through his hair as she turns back to tend to the veggies she has simmering.

"My parents are going to be here soon and dinner isn't even close to being ready," she tells him.

She allows the tears to come now that he's here, because he'll wipe them away and make everything better.

And he does. He steps into the kitchen, all dressed up and fancy for work, and puts his sleeves up past his elbows so he can examine the damage.

"It doesn't look like a disaster, love," he says, shaking his head as he adjusts the heat on the vegetables. "I don't think it'll be a problem."

Emma turns to him and lets it all out, tears flooding her cheeks as she speaks, "I wanted it to be perfect because it's the first time they're coming over to our _place_ , and they're going to be really judgy and I still think my dad doesn't like you that much and I just want them to know I'm okay and I can do this and-"

Killian's smile is soft as he pulls her into him. She buries her face into his shirt and shakes with the labor of her tears.

"Shhhh," he shushes her gently. "It's alright, Swan. They love you and they know you're not perfect, just as they aren't." He kisses the top of her head. "And I doubt they'll be _judgy_. Your father just texted me this morning about how excited he was."

Emma groans. "That just makes it worse because he's going to have expectations."

"Nonsense," Killian says, pulling her out from him so he can meet her eyes. "They want to come see us because they miss you."

"It's never that easy."

Killian takes a soft breath. "How many times need I remind you that your parents were looking for you? And when they found you they were beyond ecstatic. Do you remember?"

Emma nods reluctantly. "Yeah. But you-"

"But nothing," he says, shaking his head. "Your parents love you and I love you and that's never going to change."

Emma tilts her head at him, sucking in a breath as she reaches for his hand. "I love you too."

Killian kisses her forehead and smiles affectionately at her. "Shall I go tidy up the place or have you already?"

"I have," she says.

"I should've known." He chuckles. Killian takes his briefcase from the counter and Emma returns to her meal, wiping her arm over her forehead with a steadying breath.

From their bedroom, Killian's slightly muffled voice calls out, "Oh, love, you'll never guess who I saw today at school."

Emma puts the pie into the oven and wipes her hands on the hand towel. "Who?"

She heads toward the hall, intending to go check herself in the bathroom mirror. When she turns into the bedroom, Killian has his shirt off, his hair ruffled and messy.

"Elsa," he tells her. "That's who."

"Elsa?" Emma asks, looking at him briefly before entering the bathroom. She leaves the door open and sighs when she sees herself in the mirror. She definitely has flour on her forehead and she has the very definition of Gross Hair.

"Aye," Killian says, continuing the conversation. "She stopped in to see me. Said she was in town for the weekend. I told her we'd be hosting your parents, but I told her I'd let you know she's here."

Emma hums as she lets down her hair. She runs her fingers through it, adjusting it over her shoulders, and then sets to trying to fix her makeup.

He steps into the doorway, wearing his favorite button up and attempting to put a tie on. He tilts his head at her, biting on his lip. "You look gorgeous, Swan."

Emma hums again, not really paying him any attention.

He steps up to her, wrapping his arm around her from behind. Emma sighs, closing her eyes as he kisses her cheek. "I wish we could just eat Chinese food and watch Netflix in bed."

He hums. "Aye." Emma opens her eyes and meets his gaze. "We've got to try to be adults tonight, but tomorrow… I have no guarantees."

Emma laughs. "Good." After adjusting her complexion, she hears the buzzer and her eyes grow wide. "Shit. They're here. Why are they so early? Dinner isn't even ready yet and-"

He drops a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll get the door. You do what you need to do."

Emma stares back at him as he walks out of the bathroom, smiling thankfully. Sometimes, when he tries, he can be good at being an adult. (Other times, he plays video games in his boxers and eats cold pizza for breakfast with her.) (And there's also those weekends where they have Nerf gun battles.)

After she fixes her makeup, she heads out into the main living area again, in a rush because her potatoes' timer is going off.

Killian's setting the table and Emma bites on her lip as she takes the potatoes to the sink and drains the water before placing them into a bowl and mashing them.

"How's it looking?" Killian asks.

"Good, I hope." Emma winces.

"I'm sure it's going to be delightful."

There's a knock on the apartment door and Emma's heart drops. Her teeth worry at her lip and stops smashing the potatoes, wiping her hands on the dish rag that she promptly sets down again. She walks to the door while Killian finishes setting their new dining table.

Emma takes a steadying breath before opening the door with a forced smile.

"Emma! Hi, Sweetheart!" her mother immediately cheers, holding her arms open.

Emma laughs, accepting her mother's hug in the doorway. "Hi Mom." She steps back, holding her arm out. "Come inside. Welcome to our apartment."

"It's so quaint," her mother remarks, smiling as she steps inside.

Her father smiles warmly at her, his voice low when he says, "Hi Emma," and she gives him a hug before closing the door.

"Hey Dad."

Her mother sets down the gift in her arm on the kitchen island and Emma hesitates before wandering into the kitchen to finish her potatoes.

Killian smiles at them, occupying their attention. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nolan. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Yes, it is!" her mother all but sings, and it makes Emma relax just a little, because her mother is the sweetest woman in the world.

She's probably not going to make a big deal over dinner, at least not tonight, and maybe she won't even be judgy when she realizes that Emma is living with her boyfriend and their only bathroom is connected to their bedroom, where she'll find their toothbrushes kissing and his shampoo beside her body wash and their towels getting cozy on the rack.

Glancing up, she finds her mother hugging Killian, and she meets his eyes with a smirk on her lips.

Maybe this isn't that bad after all.

..

There is nothing that goes right. Absolutely nothing.

The chicken is so dry that it won't cut and the potatoes are too chunky. The vegetables burn and the pie all but sets on fire.

She's panicking as it all happens, her worst fears coming true.

But, instead of judging her or trying to make things better, her parents just stand back and Killian joins her in the kitchen, keeping his voice low and soothing as he promises her that everything will be okay.

She's a crying mess, wanting to just go hide in their bed until her parents leave, because honestly, if she can't get a simple dinner right - how is she supposed to prove to them that she's okay?

Killian settles his hands on her arms and leans down to be at eye-level with her, tilting his head to catch her gaze. "Listen to me, Emma, it's perfectly alright."

"It's not," she sobs. "Everything's a mess, babe. I couldn't do this and it was supposed to be easy."

He shakes his head. "Do you know what I see here? A very good attempt. I don't think I could've even thought to put all of this together and you did."

She sniffles and she feels her parents watching them, observing, _judging_ silently. Killian searches her eyes. "I'm going to order pizza. Is that alright with you?"

Emma nods. "Yeah."

Killian smiles. "No more tears, sweetheart. This is the first time you've tried cooking for us and I think you did wonderfully."

She drops her shoulders and wraps her arms around his neck, falling into a gentle embrace. She closes her eyes and breathes him in deep, thankful for his comforting presence in the midst of the chaos.

..

Dinner goes well. In spite of the difficulties, her parents seem to enjoy the pizza, and they talk with them happily, laughing as they tell stories about their new jobs.

Her mother admires their new furniture as they do the dishes, and the guys go sit in the living room talking animatedly about their football teams.

"So," her mother says, lifting an eyebrow. "How are things?"

Emma gives her mother a look, sighing before she scrubs at a dish. "They're good."

Her mother looks over at the guys and hums. "He's very sweet. I can tell he loves you very much."

Emma can't help but smile softly. "He does."

"He's good for you," her mother adds. "You're happy."

She watches him laugh at something her father says and it makes her bite down on her lip. "Yeah."

Her mother smiles knowingly at her. "Do you think you'll get married?"

Emma's cheeks heat up and she opens her mouth, not having expected the question at all. Well, that's a lie. Obviously she'd expected it from her conservative mother. Seeing them living together and not seeing at least a ring wrapped around Emma's finger must be making her so frustrated.

"I don't know," Emma says honestly. "We've been together for a while. Maybe. Or maybe we'll just wait. We're still young."

Her mother opens her mouth to respond to her statement, but then closes it again. Emma passes her a plate and works on scrubbing the pan the vegetables had burnt in. She's been scrubbing for a little while when her mom speaks again.

"You know, when I was your age, I tried to make your father dinner in our new apartment and everything kind of fell apart. I made a meatloaf, but it wouldn't cook, and I didn't realize why until it was ten at night. I hadn't even turned the oven on."

Emma can't help but laugh a little.

"So, you have a one up on me, Emma. One more time cooking in this kitchen and I'm sure you'll make the perfect meal."

She feels a little better about her mistakes, looking at her mother, who smiles in a sad sort of way, like she does when she's thinking about the past- how they've spent so much time not knowing each other.

"I love you, so much," her mother says, her voice a whisper. She reaches out to squeeze Emma's hand and Emma's heart tugs.

"I love you, too, Mom."

..

When it comes time for her parents to leave for the night, they give her hugs that last at least a minute each before promising to be back in the afternoon so they can go tour the city together.

Emma slumps against the door when they're gone and Killian smirks at her from the kitchen.

"It was fine, wasn't it, Swan?"

He crosses the room to stand before her as her fingers run through her hair. "Yeah? I think so?"

Killian chuckles. "You're not sure?"

Emma presses her hands to her cheeks, digging her palms in as she groans. "I screwed up dinner and even though my mom said it was fine, I keep thinking about how terrible everything ended up. And I'm pretty sure they don't like that we're living together, either. They're probably judging us right now-"

Killian shushes her as he sets his hands on her arms. "Emma, they weren't judging us at all, I promise."

Emma stares up at him, taking a breath. "I just- I'm supposed to be an adult and I'm supposed to have my act together for them."

Killian gives her a look, scoffing. "Bloody hell, Emma, no one asked you to be perfect. You don't need to be perfect for anyone. Least of all them."

"I do," she tells him, tearing up. "Because they left me on the side of the road when I was born and if I'm not good enough, maybe they'll leave again."

"Emma, they love you," he tells her. "If they didn't love you, they wouldn't keep coming around for a visit."

Her mother's words return to her as she's staring at him and she feels weak, finally realizing that he's right- as he always is.

"Hold me," she whispers, tears leaking free from her eyes.

He laughs just a little, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. His arms come around her and he holds her close to him. She shuts her eyes and buries her face into him, not wanting to let go. He smells really good and she just needs this.

After a short while, Killian speaks, his voice rumbling against her chest.

"Do you want to eat ice cream and watch Netflix? I think we fell asleep halfway through the movie last night."

Emma hums happily. "Yeah."

He holds her hand as they wander back to their bedroom, turning the lights out as they go. Killian helps her out of her dress and she throws her hair up into a bun, giving her face a quick wash before tossing one of his tee shirts on. She curls up in bed with his pillow in her lap and her legs folded, her back against the headboard of their brand new bed.

It's so weird having a bed, but it is more comfortable than lying on the floor.

He leaves the bedroom to grab a pint of ice cream from the freezer and comes back with a spoon, handing them to her as she opens up his laptop.

The desktop picture is of them- he's kissing her cheek and she's laughing, her eyes closed, and they're standing on the beach during their first vacation together. He has a dumb smile on his face, dimples flashing, and it makes her heart warm seeing it again.

Killian wears only his boxers and his favorite tee shirt when he crawls into bed with her and she turns to him, smiling softly in the dim light of their bedroom.

"I love you," she says simply.

His eyes brighten and he grins slowly. "I love you, too."

And that's more than enough for now. She doesn't need a promise of a future in the shape of a ring when she has warm cuddles and a shared spoon with ice cream in a big bed until she falls asleep to the sound of characters chattering away in a place worlds away.

(But, she doesn't mind it when Killian proposes over breakfast one day in the near future, staring at her so lovingly even as she sits in their bed eating a bowl of cereal with him like old times.) ("What do you say, Swan, will you marry me?" he asks, his smile timid and his eyes bright. She sighs, faking exhaustion, a smile prying at her lips as she replies, "I suppose.")


	63. changed in an instant

**prompt: captain hook holding his newborn baby girl. Need I say more?**

* * *

 **changed in an instant**

Everything happens so fast.

One minute, he's sound asleep, woken by Emma's insistent grip on his forearm, and the next, he's standing in the hospital room at three in the morning, watching as the doctor gives the squealing red infant to her mother.

Tears in her eyes, she smiles, relieved, and Killian finds himself unable to breathe, staring at the new life pressed against her breast.

She's small, her voice so loud and anxious, and she throws fists into Emma's collarbone. Her cries die down fast. He leans in, unable to rip his eyes from the little girl. He thinks Emma says something, but all he sees is _her_.

He thinks he must kiss Emma- no, he _knows_ he does because he's so _proud_ of her, so _bloody proud_ \- but then his focus is on _her_ again. He can't get his eyes off of her.

When the nurse comes to clean her, he blinks and gives Emma his whole attention, still feeling so breathless and _changed_. His heart swells, far greater than it ever has before, and he thinks that he's never grasped the idea of _love_ before now. How could he possibly have?

Killian takes Emma's hand and brings it to his lips. Her eyes meet his and they exchange a teary-eyed smile, both of them speechless and in love.

"She's so beautiful," he whispers. He leans in closer to Emma, his fingers falling away from hers so he can brush back her sticky, unruly curls.

"Yeah," Emma breathes, smiling.

She nods in agreement and while he knows Emma is a strong woman, knows she can handle anything thrown her way and will do it with the utmost grace, he hasn't ever seen her as strong or beautiful as she is now.

"You were bloody brilliant. Fantastic," he tells her, and before he can continue, Killian presses a lingering kiss to her temple and shuts his eyes. "I love you."

Emma meets his eyes again and takes a steadying breath. "I love you, too."

Their little daughter is brought back to them, clean and swaddled, and it's so hard for him to wrap his mind around it, but he has a _daughter_ now. He'd spent so long preparing with Emma for their wee one and now she isn't a vision, she's in her mother's arms.

Killian stares at her and stares at her, until he thinks she's been so deeply impressed into his memory that he'll see her when he closes his eyes, but then he keeps staring anyway.

Emma holds her and they count her fingers and they smooth over the hair atop her head- it's _much_ softer than his hair, they've both agreed- and they laugh softly when she begins to eat for the first time as if her life depends upon it.

They have a name for her that they tell the nurse when she asks for it, and eventually, Killian watches with wonder as she closes her tiny blue eyes and falls asleep.

"Killian? Do you want to hold her?" Emma asks quietly. Killian shifts in his chair and hesitates, but Emma smiles. "She's your daughter."

"Aye," he breathes, unable to keep from smiling. "I'll hold her."

As he gets up from his chair and sits beside Emma's legs on the hospital bed, she coaches him through how he should hold their impossibly small little girl. He panics initially, quite uncertain of himself as she's leveraging his daughter into his arms, but then he relaxes, because she's okay- she's perfectly fine.

Killian watches her adjust to him, her body squirming a bit in her sleep, and then she stops squirming so much and instead takes soft breaths through her nose.

Staring at her now, Killian can't stop thinking about the fact that she is _his_ , that she's the very product of his happy ending.

While he firmly believes that his life with Emma before the little girl in his arms was ever conceived is his happy ending, he can't even fathom it without her now.

He thinks, perhaps, she might just be his happy ending, too.

..

It's in the mid-afternoon, after grandparents have stopped in to gaze at the newest addition, after Henry has come with Regina and Robin and their children, with gifts in the form of stuffed animals that he'll put in the nursery when they head home again, that Killian and Emma are left alone again.

Emma feeds their daughter, and after she falls asleep, she turns to him, her lids heavy with exhaustion. They haven't slept in who knows how long, but Emma even more so, having fell privy to bouts of insomnia-induced-nesting during the last few days of pregnancy.

"Do you want to hold her again or should I put her down for a while?"

He's become less wary of holding her now that he's done it a handful of times, but she's still so new, and he knows Emma knows of his hesitations about holding her.

But, it's been awhile since he'd last held her in his arms, and he misses the feeling of her fit so snugly against him.

He smiles softly, "I'll hold her."

He stands from his chair and stands at Emma's bedside. It takes a few moments, but they make the transfer and Emma smiles gently as she adjusts the blanket.

"She knows you, you know." Emma tells him. "She's heard your voice every day for the past few months. That's why she's so comfortable with you now."

Killian gazes down at their daughter for a second and somehow, he feels closer to her. Looking up again, he says, "You should sleep, love. I've got her."

He leans down to kiss Emma's forehead and she sighs, nodding. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Killian opens his mouth to argue, his brow arched, but his wife laughs softly. "I know. I'll try to get some rest."

As she settles herself into bed, Killian sits down in his chair, his sole focus on the child in his arms.

He stares at her for a long while, content with watching her sleep, but something makes her fidget, her face scrunching up painfully, and it pulls at his heart, so he reaches up with his fingers and pulls at her blanket, freeing her hands so they hit him with gentle fists.

"Have you had a nightmare?" he asks, keeping his voice low. She relaxes a bit, but still continues to squirm. "Not to fear, little one. I'm here. Your Papa's right here."

His hand, he realizes, is so much bigger than hers. When he reaches for one of her balled up fists, she easily latches onto his finger, her tiny digits barely wrapping around his knuckle.

When he glances up, he finds Emma still awake, a tiny smile on her lips. She doesn't say anything, but he knows what she's thinking. He's been thinking it from the moment their daughter was born.

"She's so small," Killian remarks.

She hums, her eyelids falling lower, but staying open. "She's ours."

Killian turns his attention back to his very favorite treasure and uses his thumb to stroke over each finger wrapped around his.

"Aye," he whispers. "You're perfect."

How something so delicate and pure could ever be his, could ever bear his name, is so far above him and he's certain he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve any of this- Emma, their home, their _daughter_ \- but he has it all and then some.

He'd once thought himself too dark, too evil, too far gone, for a life like his now. He remembers when he'd stand on the deck of his ship, a blade on his hip, and hatred in his eyes, as he hunted for darkness.

Now all he sees is light- bright, unimaginably bright- and the light _wants_ _him_ in return.


	64. little princess

**prompt: Killian has to stay home alone for the first time with his newborn daughter.**

* * *

 **little princess**

Killian is not _bitter_ that his Swan has left him home alone with the baby, not at all. She deserves time away if she wishes for it, and they're running low on quite a few things. He's just… concerned.

He hasn't spent very much time with her on his own yet and he doesn't know if he'll know what to do. He's been around her enough to have some idea, of course, but are his instincts good enough? On top of that, he's worried that his prosthetic will get in the way, and he's worried that he's not enough for her.

Emma has been the one that's taken care of their daughter and her needs, and while he loves his daughter with everything in him, knows that she can't possibly learn to hate him at this age, he still feels anxiety towards causing her any distress. It's not as if he has his own father to lean back on now that he is one himself.

She's awake, sitting in her swing beside his spot on the sofa. He stares at her, uncertain of the little girl who blinks and sticks her small tongue between her lips.

His daughter is beautiful and he has never loved anyone more, has never wanted anyone more than he wants her.

She seems fine for the time being, so Killian steps out of the room for a few moments, feeling relatively safe.

He goes to make himself a coffee and is in the middle of grabbing his mug from the cabinet- the one Henry had gifted him that says "World's Best Dad" in big bold font. He'd given it to him on Father's Day, the same day that Emma had told him of her pregnancy.

His motion is interrupted by the cries of the newborn in the other room and he sets his mug down, hurrying out into the living area.

"Darling, it's alright," he murmurs, leaning down over her swing. She's in pain, or so she'd like him to believe, scrunching up her face and clenching her fists. "I'm here, Sweetheart. I didn't leave."

Her lungs are large, as he and Emma have found quickly, and she has no trouble letting them know when her needs aren't being met. It's times like these that have him worried that he won't be able to figure it out.

Killian reaches in and caresses her cheek, smiling at her despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm right here. I haven't left."

She softens her cries but a little and he tilts his head at her, trying to figure out what she could want. He realizes as soon as his finger leaves her cheek that she wants him to hold her.

Killian cringes, not really knowing how to pick her up on his own. He's only ever been handed the wee one, but he knows he has no other choice in the matter, so he leans in and once he's certain she's secure, he lifts her close to him, his smile easy as her cries fade away.

She has tears on her cheeks and she's shaking and sniffling, the little thing she is.

"I've got you, little one," Killian whispers, lowering his lips to kiss her forehead. "Papa's got you."

He can't help but smile wider when she pushes her fingers against his cheek. A laugh bubbles from his throat. He kisses her forehead again, then sighs as he straightens out.

"I guess you're not going to be pleased with me if I leave you here for a coffee, aye?"

She blinks at him and he starts heading to the stairs in order to carry her to the nursery.

Emma dressed her in a pink dress today and he finds it sweet on her, reminding him quite a bit of her royal lineage. "Will Her Highness approve if I rock her to sleep?"

She presses her hand against his chest as he enters her nursery that they'd worked so painstakingly long designing and building. He grabs her favorite stuffed animal from the top of the dresser, a rabbit that Emma had found somewhere in town, and settles it in the little girl's grasp as soon as he sits down in the rocking chair.

She plays with it and puts her mouth on the ear, and thankfully, she doesn't seem to take issue with his tactic of putting her to sleep. Emma had told him that it's almost her nap time, anyway, so he presumes that she's probably getting tired.

He holds her close to him, staring down at her as her eyes begin to droop.

"Sweet dreams, my princess," he whispers.

Killian wraps her in a soft blanket and is unable to let her go, so he paces around her nursery, staring down at her with adoration.

She's peacefully asleep, her chest rising and falling gently. She reminds him of Emma quite a bit, but he does see himself in her sometimes, like now, in the way she creases her brow and juts her tongue out.

He hears the door open downstairs and Emma calls, "I'm home!"

A smile fills his face as he heads out of the nursery and toward the stairs. She's standing in the kitchen when he gets downstairs. He checks quickly on their daughter, finding her sound asleep still, her fingers reaching up to grip his shirt.

"Hello, love."

Emma smiles at him. "Hey. How'd it go?"

"Good. Our princess has just fallen asleep."

His Swan crosses the room to stand before him, checking in on their daughter with a sweet hum of approval. "Very well done, Daddy. You pass."

He arches an eyebrow at her. "I was unaware I was taking a test."

She laughs softly, creeping up onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "You were stressed out about being alone with her so… I took the opportunity to go to the store and grab us a few things. How do you feel about it now? Okay?"

She'll probably never cease to surprise him. He nods. "Aye." Looking down at the sleeping infant, he feels stronger still. "More than."

"Good," Emma grins. "Because it was torture not being here. My mom thought it would be the best way to help you, but I didn't want to leave her. She's still so small and I'm not used to not having her with me. It was insane, Killian. I swear, every time I took a step I thought my phone was ringing and it was you to tell me something happened."

Killian gives her a teasing look. "I'm glad to know you've got faith in your True Love."

"I do," she insists, shrugging her shoulders. She reaches up to cup his cheek, smiling gently. "I never doubted your ability to do it. You're a good daddy. She loves you so much already. I'm just… new at this whole parenting thing too and I think it's pretty reasonable to get a little nervous leaving the house for the first time, right?"

"Aye," he agrees. Her hand falls to her side. He leans in to kiss her forehead. "You're doing a bloody marvelous job, Swan. I'd say she's damn lucky to have parents like us."

Emma rolls her eyes, turning her attention to the sleeping child in his arms. "I'd say so too."


	65. stars lean in a little closer

**prompt: daddy-daughter day date.**

* * *

 **stars lean in a little closer (all because of you)**

She has stars in her eyes and the sea in her blood.

Her mind is always elsewhere, far and away from here, and she has a quiet nature about her.

She silently curls up in the window seat in the front of the living room, gazing out at the street. Her toes are covered in mismatched fuzzy socks and her hair is tied into a ponytail after she quietly approached him, simply holding out her elastic before she turned and allowed him to run his fingers through her hair.

Killian knows she gets it from him, her peaceful quietness and sheer brilliance, and it's why he's gotten on with her so well from the start of her precious life.

To be clear, she isn't quiet all of the time.

Sometimes she likes to sing with him and sometimes giggles so loudly that he wonders if the glass in the windows will shatter. Sometimes she gets chatty and won't stop talking until she falls asleep. Sometimes she gets into arguments with her little brother, or her older brother, and throws a fit, storming off to her bedroom with her arms crossed at the unfairness of it all.

But most days, like today, she keeps her lips pressed together and delicately observes the world around her.

Killian finds himself watching her from the doorway to the living room, leaning against the doorjamb with a tiny smile on his lips. She's reading a book, or pretending to- it's upside down.

"Cygnet, would you like to go to visit my ship?" he asks, stepping into the room.

She looks up at him and a soft smile spreads on her face. She doesn't need to say anything. Her actions speak much louder than words would.

Killian leaves Henry in charge of his youngest sibling, who sleeps soundly in his crib upstairs. Emma will be home soon and it was their agreement that he'd spend a special one-on-one day with their little girl, so that's what he's going to do.

The walk to the harbor is nice. There's a spring breeze and the sun is warm against his skin.

He keeps his attention on the little girl beside him. She chose her outfit by herself- a dress with a floral pattern and striped stockings. She covered her feet with her favorite fuzzy socks, one purple and one green. She wears those black boots he found and had teased she could wear when they go pirating. He'd had to help with the laces and she'd been happy to let him.

Killian can't help but smile as he watches her walk, keeping her gaze on the sky above her head. She doesn't watch her step. She would run into bushes and trees if it weren't for his gentle nudging on her arm, his voice equally as soft.

She smiles at him every time, a little embarrassed look filling her cheeks with a rosy hue as she sighs, "Oh," and giggles under her breath.

Oh, but he loves his little girl.

When they get to his ship, she gets excited and looks at him through a wide grin. The sea runs through her blood just as much as it does in his, and for that he'll ever be grateful.

"Would you like to take her for a ride?" he asks.

She gets a look on her face, as if she weren't expecting them to actually leave the harbor, and he winks at her.

"Just for a bit."

Killian watches her as he navigates his ship out of it's dock.

She keeps looking at everything. At the sails, as the wind makes them flap. At the water from her perch on her tiptoes looking over the side railing. At the seagulls in the sky above.

"Cygnet," he calls, pulling her eyes to him and away from the sky. "C'mere, love. I want to show you something."

His little girl climbs up the stairs, stomping up onto each with a victorious effort, to meet him. He lifts her into his arms and places his hand on the top spoke of the wheel.

"Would you like to steer?"

His little lass with stars in her eyes opens her mouth and hesitates, but he helps her put her hands on the wheel.

"Now, turn it this way and we'll start drifting to the right. There we go."

She gets an excited look on her face and he can't help but kiss her cheek a few times. "You're a natural, little love."

They spend the rest of their day together at sea.

He teaches her about tying rope and about every nuance he can about his ship. She's particularly interested when he shows her his quarters below deck. She wants to know all about his books and maps and she loves his cot in the corner.

He allows her to sit at his desk, her little feet kicking back and forth as she reaches for his handheld telescope.

He snaps a picture of her closing one eye tight as she searches through it backwards and sends it to Emma before showing her how to properly use it.

He thinks of Liam as he's showing his little girl around his quarters, about how _proud_ his brother would've been to see the young Jones girl wandering around the ship with such curiosity. And it helps him smile when she finds a trunk of Liam's things in the room, her interest in each item a bittersweet blessing.

He tells her about his elder brother and she listens for a while before she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. She doesn't need to talk when he can hold her and breathe in the smell of her fruity shampoo for a minute.

They share a meal on deck as the sun starts to set and he asks her about her day, like any proper gentleman would on a date.

She just smiles at him and says, "I really like it, Papa."

"I do too."

They split chocolate chip cookies and she gets a little sugar rush, asking to sit on his shoulders as the sun fades into the horizon. Killian pretends to lose his balance, while totally maintaining it, and she squeals and smacks at his hair, much to his delight.

When the stars come out, his little wonder-filled princess holds her mouth open and stares up at the sky endlessly until he suggests that they lie out on the blanket to look at them closer.

"Do you know why I call you cygnet?" he asks lowly.

She shakes her head when he looks at her.

"Right there," he points, tracing a shape in the stars, "is the Cygnus, which means swan."

"Swan," she repeats.

He hums. "That's what I call your mum sometimes."

His daughter giggles. "Yes you do."

With a smile on his lips, Killian watches as the little girl studies the stars above.

She points up. "What's that one?"

"Which one?"

"That one."

"That one?"

Starting to get frustrated, his daughter giggles and shouts, "That one!"

" _This_ one?" Killian plays along, pointing at a completely different spot than she is.

She bursts into giggles, rolling into him, and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her as his lips press into her hair.

She stays at his side and he keeps his arm around her as he tells her more stories about the stars. She tells him stories sometimes and he listens, nodding along with her. He holds her closer when she speaks and when she looks up at him with a wide grin he returns it, reaching in to pinch her sides until she's breathlessly filled with giggles.

After a while, she falls asleep and Killian can't help but smile softly as he kisses her forehead and wraps her in the blanket so she won't get cold on their way back to the dock.

Killian carries his slumbering daughter back home and when they reach the front steps, she stirs against his shoulder, her voice soft in his ear, "Daddy, I love you."

He shifts her weight on his hip and brushes a kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you too, Sweetheart. Thank you for spending the day with me."

She hums into his ear.

Killian smiles a little and opens the door. Emma's in the kitchen with the baby and he receives a warm grin from his wife before he climbs the stairs to the little girl's bedroom.

He sets her down on her bed and strips her of her pirating boots, then he finds her pajamas and manages to redress her while her eyes open halfway and lazily fall closed again.

After sliding her in under her blankets, he tucks them under her chin, and she opens her eyes again. "Papa can we do it again?"

Killian's heart feels impossibly full and he presses his hand to the side of her head, stroking his fingers over her hair. "Yes. Of course."

Her responding smile is enough to make him permanently wish to have days like this everyday.

He steps quietly backward after leaving her a kiss to her forehead and switches on her nightlight that projects stars onto the walls and ceiling.

"Did she have fun?" Emma asks when he enters the kitchen a few minutes later.

He gives his wife a kiss and gently takes his son's fingers into his palm. "Aye. We had a good day."

Emma smiles softly. "Good. Maybe next week you can do it again."

He chuckles, nodding. "She's already planning for more."

"Yeah?" Emma laughs. "You must've had a lot of fun, then."

Killian hums. "We did." He looks at the boy in his wife's arms and tilts his head at him. "Perhaps when you're older we'll go for a day at sea as well."

When he looks up again, Emma's admiring him.

She doesn't need to say anything. When she takes his hand and they head up for bed themselves, her actions speak loud enough for him to feel it in his heart.


	66. welcome home

**prompt: Killian is gone for a little while and his little girl can't wait for him to come home**

* * *

 **welcome home**

She's small, her little figure barely blocking out any light as she stands in front of the window that looks out onto the front porch and beyond.

She has her toys scattered around the living room and her attention is ripped back and forth from the glass window to the little kitchen set next to the fireplace every time there's even a little movement coming from the front of the house.

Emma sits watching, a little smile on her lips that she hides behind her hand. The little girl pops up from her spot on the floor when the sound of an approaching car draws her attention and she hurries over to the window.

"What are you doing, baby?" Emma asks.

The little girl turns, blinking innocently at her. She puts her fingers into the blinds. "Daddy."

Emma hums. She stands up and crosses the room, dropping to her knees when she reaches the window beside her daughter. She sets her hand on the little girl's back and studies her as she looks outside with wonder and anticipation in her eyes.

"Daddy's coming home soon," Emma promises, smoothing over the ridges of the sweater on her daughter. "He just went to his ship for a few minutes."

The girl, who reminds Emma _so_ much of herself, and of Killian, with her determined gaze and startling blue eyes, sighs dramatically and turns around again, a retreat to her toys because her papa isn't here to give her all of the hugs and kisses her little heart can handle.

Emma finds it endearing, watching her little girl so in love with her father. And vice versa, of course.

When she'd found out she was pregnant with the little duckling, Killian had doted non-stop on them, always wanting the best he could give and then some.

Emma glances out the window and discovers her husband's approach. He's walking with his hand in his pocket, his gaze set forward, a subtle frown upon his lips. His fingers lift to run through his hair and Emma's heart squeezes tight when he starts down the walkway toward the house.

"Hey, baby, look," Emma says, drawing the attention of the girl back to the window. She hurries to the window with a little plastic bowl in her hand and her eyes blow wide at the sight of her papa.

"Daddy!" she all but screams.

Then she's dropping the bowl and running out into the main hall, making Emma chuckle under her breath before she hops up to watch what will happen the second her husband enters the house.

The little girl bounces on her heels in front of the door, almost too close, and she steps back when she hears his boots hitting the steps and getting closer to the door. He hesitates for a moment before opening the door, and when he does, his daughter is at his legs, looking up at him with excited stars in her eyes.

"Papa," she says.

Killian laughs warmly, his eyes brightening, and he doesn't get the chance to step inside before he takes her into his arms and is immediately enveloped in a hug.

Emma watches his eyes shut, his hand holding their daughter tight, as he steps into the house, his foot shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, I missed you too, Sweetheart," he murmurs. Killian presses kisses to the side of his daughter's head and she holds on tighter, nuzzling her head into his neck.

He opens his eyes and Emma meets them, a soft smile on her lips.

Her husband has a tender look on his face now, adoration in his voice when he speaks, "Hi love."

Emma steps closer to the two of them, settling her hand on their daughter's back as she stares up at her pirate.

"Did you miss me?" he teases.

She hums a laugh, rolling her eyes. "A little bit."

Straightening out with a shared smile, Emma leans in for a quick kiss. Their daughter doesn't want to budge, which seems perfectly alright with Killian, who allows Emma to lean her head into his free shoulder, gazing at their little girl.

The little one shifts so she can meet Emma's eyes and she scrunches up her face before she giggles, her fingers taking Killian's shirt into a fist.

Emma kisses Killian's jaw and meets his eyes as she whispers, "Welcome home."


	67. i get to love you

**prompt: during Easter, my friend asked me for Easter fluff and I had no choice but to comply.**

* * *

 **i get to love you**

Emma has never been one for holidays. She hasn't ever had anyone to spend them with, and she hasn't ever wanted to waste the time celebrating or buying anything to support a holiday that goes by every year without anyone around her to enjoy it with.

It changes when she finds Storybrooke thanks to Henry, and it changes even more when she finds her parents and lets them into her life.

But she doesn't get to really celebrate all of these holidays until all of the emergencies are gone from Storybrooke and there aren't any villains to defeat.

Instead, there's Killian, Henry, and a new baby in a big house that's all theirs.

She's just shy of six months old when Easter rolls around and Killian is the most eager of the two of them when shops in town start putting out the celebratory decorations.

He brings home new onesies and he buys up all of the chocolate he possibly can, and there are decorations all over the house. He claims they're for Henry and the baby, but honestly, she thinks it's just because the little plastic eggs have things in them and it's like a modern attempt at a treasure hunt.

Emma is the one who thinks they should give the kids gifts on Easter and Killian agrees on a grin as they walk the aisles of the grocery store one afternoon.

The morning of Easter, Emma wakes up to find Killian sitting up in bed with their little girl in his lap, a white onesie with yellow birds on her small form. She's giggling at her papa, because he's making faces and poking her sides, and Emma can't help but smile when she meets his eyes.

"Good morning," he says happily.

"Good morning," she replies, taking a deep breath of the day.

Emma reaches up and squeezes the toes hanging by her hand and the baby squeaks, much to Emma's delight. She chuckles and slides upright, leaning her head on Killian's shoulder.

"Hungry?" he asks. Emma hums in response and Killian kisses the top of her head. "Alright. I'll make us something. Henry should be over in a few hours before we've got to go to your parents'."

"Okay."

After getting dressed for the day herself in a light dress and her hair high up above her head, Emma goes downstairs with a soft song on her lips.

She hears Killian working in the kitchen and his voice, low and happy, as he speaks to their daughter. It's one of her favorite things to walk in on in the whole world, this time being no exception.

"You look quite sweet this morning, little love," Killian says just as Emma enters the room. She can't help but smile as she grabs the coffee cup waiting for her.

Killian's attention moves to her then and he grins widely. "And you look stunning, my love."

Emma rolls her eyes, setting the coffee down by her middle before she kisses him softly. "You think I look good no matter what I'm wearing."

He shrugs. "Well, it can't be helped when you're bloody gorgeous."

Emma bites her tongue and reaches up to ruffle his hair, her lips pressing to his once more before she turns around.

"Isn't Daddy silly, baby?" she asks, scrunching up her nose as she reaches in to take her daughter from the high chair she's sitting in.

She settles her on her hip and laughs when her little girl turns to look at Killian with babbled nonsense on her lips.

"Oh, well, I think you're right about that," Killian says as Emma turns toward him. He raises an eyebrow, flipping a pancake in the pan before him. "Your mum's got lovely hair."

He tosses a wink at her and she sighs, pressing her head lightly atop their little baby's. "You're impossible."

"Ah," he says, a smile spreading. "And you love me for it."

Emma smiles softly, taking the baby's hand as she stares at Killian. She tips her head back. "I'm going to the living room to get my cuddle time in."

Killian has a soft expression on his face as he nods. "I'll be in in a moment."

As she carries her daughter to the other room, she chatters with her, and gives kisses to her head as much as she can, delighting in the fact that she's still small and willing to be with her.

After she sits in one of the chairs, she settles her legs up on the coffee table and tucks her daughter down on her lap, chuckling when she instead lies forward, wrapping her up in a warm hug with her hands gripping at the fabric of her dress tightly.

It's a warm morning, with bright sunshine pouring into the room through the windows, and Emma can't help but close her eyes as she rests a hand over the baby's back. She kisses the top of her head a few times, reveling in the scent of her.

"Alright, I've got something for someone, and I know Henry isn't here yet, but I really want to give it to her." Killian announces, coming to a stop beside the chair.

Emma smiles up at him as their daughter squeezes a fist into Emma's dress, excitedly pulling herself up again. She grins up at him and he beams right back at her.

He's holding the bunny behind his back, and she isn't as prepared as she thought she was, because the second he holds the stuffed animal outward, her heart absolutely _melts._

Their daughter opens her mouth wide and gives an excited yell as her daddy kneels down beside the chair and holds it out toward her. Emma helps give it to her and she babbles a little bit in excitement as Emma presses it into her arms.

Killian chuckles softly. "I think she likes it. Do you like it, Sweetheart?"

Emma's heart is full as she watches her little girl collapse forward again, the bunny between them. Her fingers go to her back and she laughs softly. "Is it so soft? Can you believe it?"

Her daughter's happy voice is muffled as she kisses the bunny and Emma watches her face, a contented little grin on her face that reminds Emma of Killian just a little. She clearly is _so_ in love with her new stuffed animal and probably won't let go of it all day if she has any say in the matter.

There's a moment where Emma remembers that this little girl in all of her joy is hers, and she's so _happy_. Emma had never had this joy as a kid- not once.

To see her little girl so happy over something so simple makes her feel like she's doing her job. She isn't screwing this up. She's giving her the life she'd never had and Killian's giving her that life he never had, either.

Killian has his phone out when Emma glances over, having just taken a photograph, and when he stands up again, he leans over, kissing Emma's forehead.

"Happy Easter, Swan,"

Emma smiles. "Happy Easter, Killian."


	68. why the hell are you bleeding?

**prompt:** " _ **Why the hell are you bleeding!?"**_

* * *

Killian is _late_ and he _hates_ being late.

He's breathless as he winds the corner and he picks up his speed, keeping his gaze on the building just ahead of him.

His phone vibrates excitedly in his pocket, but he doesn't bother reaching for it because he's nearly home, and he doesn't want to waste time fidgeting with the confounded thing.

All that matters to him now is the beautiful blonde lass that's waiting for him and the warm glow of her smile.

He nearly kicks the door down in his excitement to be home, but maintains a normal presence as he enters instead.

"Emma?"

He hears her voice from one of the rooms, a quiet curse, and he narrows his eyes, tilting his head as he walks the halls to find her.

"Swan?"

He discovers her in the downstairs bathroom, wincing as she presses a cloth to her forehead. She turns, her eyes wide, when he enters.

"Killian! I didn't- you're home!"

He nods. "Aye. What's happened here?"

Emma slowly peels away the washcloth and he goes slack-jawed. "Why the hell are you _bleeding_?"

She groans, wincing as she puts the cloth over the wound in her forehead to clean the blood. "You can blame your dog for this."

"Oh, he's _my_ dog, is he?" Killian asks, eyebrows high on his forehead. He watches her as she bites down on her lip, obviously miserable about the injury. "What on Earth happened?"

Emma sighs. She sets the washcloth down and he watches her perform magic, her touch an instant healer.

"We- I tried to take him for a walk and somehow he got away from me and I don't want to even try to explain how I ended up falling and hitting my head on the sidewalk, but it happened." She groans, covering her face with her hands. "I'm never taking him for a walk again."

Killian chuckles as she finally looks up at him again and he holds up the bag dangling from his hook. "Granny's was quite busy this evening. I apologize for not being here to catch you."

She gives him a look and he chuckles, wrapping his arm around her. She buries her face in his chest as he kisses the top of her head.

From somewhere in the house, the puppy barks excitedly, his claws clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Yep. Definitely _your_ dog." Emma confirms. "Which means _you're_ walking him from now on."

She peels away from him and he turns to see the pup trotting down the hall to meet him. "Have you been a scoundrel while I was away?"

The pup stops before him, sticking his tongue out happily. He yips.

Emma snorts. "Scoundrel is right. We should have named him _Pirate_."

Killian meets her eyes and finds her smirk devious. He gives a minute shake of his head, opening his mouth as he watches her walk away from him.

"Don't listen to her, mate," Killian says lowly. "She'll come around eventually." A slow grin spreads on his face. "After all, she did for me."


	69. kiss me quick!

**prompt: "Kiss me quick!"**

* * *

"Kiss me, quick!"

It's unexpected, and honestly, he doesn't know what on Earth is happening when he's hauled against her. Her fingers grip his collar and her lips press against his and he honestly cannot comprehend a single thought except: Emma Nolan is kissing him.

She is rather good at it, too. One of her hands leaves his collar as they adjust to one another and she grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking his mouth open in the process so she can press her tongue inside.

When his brain finally catches up with him, his hands seek purchase in whatever he can grasp, which, turns out, is the back of her head. He uses it to his advantage, kissing her as well as she's giving and it seems to only spur her on- the ever competitive Emma Nolan.

Their kiss seems to last an eternity, but he'd be glad to spend his life kissing Emma if it was like this.

When they part, he's out of breath and his eyes remain closed as he lingers against her, their noses bumping as she gathers breath of her own.

"Um…" he trails off. "That was…"

Emma's eyes are big when he meets them and she drops her hands from his collar, looking over her at the front of the diner, where her father, Sheriff Nolan, stands.

Killian suddenly doesn't feel too great about kissing her.

"Bloody hell," he mumbles, shifting a little in place in the booth, trying to distance himself from the wildly confusing blonde beside him.

The man at the front of the diner seems to just narrow his eyes at Emma, a silent discussion between them, before he leaves with a tinkle of the diner's bell.

She turns to him, all vanilla scented lotion and blonde golden hair, and presses her lips together. "Thanks. My parents have been on my back about my dating life lately."

He narrows his eyes at her and she looks down at the textbooks before her, gathering them up to slide them into her backpack.

"Excuse me?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Emma gives him a coy look. "Listen. You and I both know you're kind of… the resident bad boy."

He opens his mouth, a smirk inching across his lips. "Well, love, your words not mine. Not that I'm opposed to a good snog in the back corner of Granny's." He leans forward, drawing his teeth over his lower lip. "You, Emma, are a curious breed. Why do you want them to see you with me?"

She swallows, holding her chin up proudly. Emma's determination rolls off of her in waves, though her hesitation might speak otherwise. "I guess I'm a bit of a bad girl myself."

She smiles at him, her eyes a piercing shade of green. Emma grabs her things to go, sliding out of the booth.

"So you're not studying with me, then?"

Emma gives him a look. "We were never studying to begin with."

He opens his mouth, narrowing his eyes at her. "So, let me get this straight, you're using me to get back at your parents?"

She thinks about it for a second and then nods. "Yep. Sounds about right." Emma leans in, close enough that he can feel her breath on his lips when she speaks, "You got a problem with that, Sailor?"

"Not at all, love."

"Good," she replies, her eyes dark as she leans back again.

He watches her go, and all he can think is one thing: he is royally screwed.


End file.
